Protecting His Bookworm
by hermoine snape
Summary: HPHG Harry married Hermione to protect her, but will their friendship with Ginny and Ron fall apart at the seems? In the process of being improved. Edited/Updated on 12/8/2010. Chapters 18-20.
1. Protecting Hermione

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Protecting His Bookworm

* * *

Chapter One

Protecting Hermione

* * *

Harry Potter ran down the corridors with a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands. He knew his best friend Hermione Granger hadn't seen the morning edition of the Daily Prophet, because she was in the library working on homework. He stopped at the top step to ease the hitch in his side. If he was honest with himself, it was an excuse to watch the woman before him.

Hermione had changed over the course of the summer. Her once unruly hair was now in slick smooth curls that stopped just an inch below her shoulders. She had tan skin, her brown eyes shined brighter with the small amount of brown eyeliner, full pink lips, and a slim toned womanly figure that would make an hundred an sixty year old man take a double look.

Harry quietly walked over to Hermione who was sitting at a table surrounded by a mountain of books. He took a seat across from his best friend and his green eyes sparkled brightly behind his round glasses. She always went out of her way to make every sentence flowed with perfection.

Hermione sighed and smiled at her finished work. She closed her potions book and stacked up the six page essay and put it neatly into her bag. The witch looked up and smiled at her best friend. "Are you here for help on your potions essay? I hope you've started it because it's due Monday."

"Not yet. It's only Saturday anyway. I promise to do it later."

She nodded in agreement. "Now what's with the Daily Prophet?" she motioned to the newspaper on the table.

Harry quietly handed the paper to the witch. She took it from the wizard and her eyes widened at the front page headline.

**Muggle Marriage Law**

Attention all muggle-born witches and wizards:

Due to the certainty of your heritage, you have no magical ties to the wizarding world. We the Ministry find it mandatory for you to marry a pure blood or half blood and produce a magical child.

The Muggle Marriage Law will go into effect on October 14. Those that do not marry by the deadline will have their magic stripped and their memory erased.

We wish every couple the best of luck.

"Harry they can't do this! It's ridiculous. The Ministry has gone to the dogs. I hope Dumbledore makes them see how stupid this law is."

"He's tried Hermione. Nothing has worked. I want to help you," Harry said, sliding a small black box across the table.

The witch looked at the black box, up at her best friend, back to the box. She picked it up and slowly lifted the lid. Hermione's eyes widened, inside was a single solitaire square shape diamond with four smaller square diamonds on the left and right side resting on a white gold band.

"No, Harry I won't let you throw your life away because of me. You deserve someone better than me."

"Please Hermione."

She sighed and pulled the ring out of the box. She slowly slid the ring onto her left hand. Harry smiled and squeezed her hand. They stood up and he grabbed her bag. The couple quietly left the library. The Daily Prophet stayed on the table. The pages flipped to page six.

The marriage must be consummated two weeks after they are wed and have one child within one year.

Harry gave the fat lady the newest password, 'stag,' walking into the room, into the room. The crowded common room went quiet. Harry placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to the couch. She sat down next to Ginny. Harry sat in the arm chair near the fireplace next to Ron. The two red heads looked at Hermione in worry.

"Guys stop staring. I won't have my magic stripped or have my memory erased."

"Then who are you going to marry?" asked Ginny as her eye caught the diamond ring on Hermione's left hand. "You've already found someone!"

Hermione only nodded.

Ron's widened, "Please tell me it isn't Malfoy."

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. The bounding ferret wasn't even 18. The witch was so grateful she didn't have to marry the prince of Slytherin. She shivered at the thought.

"Oh gods Ron, that's disgusting!" said Ginny and made a gagging noise.

"Tell us already!" The red heads nearly yelled and the people in the common room turned their attention to the group.

"She's marrying me," said Harry and smiled slightly at Hermione.

Ginny and Ron only stared at the couple like they were crazy.

"I can't believe you Harry!" yelled Ginny, "You promised me we'd get back together after the war! You asked Mione to marry you!" She jumped from the couch running from the common room.

"I was going to give us another chance Hermione, but I see you turned to Harry and didn't even discuss this with me. Harry how dare you hurt Ginny!" storming up the stairs to the boys dorms.

Hermione looked down at her hands and let the tears roll down her face. She thought they would be more understanding about her marrying Harry. He was doing this to protect her and because she was his best friend.

Harry sat down next to the witch and took her into his arms and ran his fingers through her hair. "They'll come around. They're just upset. Ron and Ginny don't truly understand the seriousness of this law yet."

Hermione knew Harry was right. They didn't understand how this was affecting her or Harry. It hurt Harry to see his best friends fight. He just hoped they would come around for Hermione's sake.

* * *

Hit the button guys and leave your reviews


	2. Letters

Protecting His Bookworm

* * *

Chapter Two

Letters

* * *

Remus Lupin walked into Grimmauld Place. He had moved in with his childhood friend, Sirius Black after his remarkable return from the veil. He never asked the marauder about what happened behind the dark abyss. The only thing he knew was that Sirius woke up every night screaming resulting in the werewolf sleeping with him in his room. The companionship seemed to help Sirius sleep peacefully.

Sirius walked into the kitchen and smiled at Remus sitting down at the table with a cup of tea. He pulled the Daily Prophet closer and his eyes widened at the headline, but before he could read the paper Hedwig flew through the enchanted window. She dropped a letter on the table and landed on the back of the chair.

Remus sat down next to the wizard at the table with cup of tea. He quietly waited for Sirius to open the letter as he gently stroke Hedwig's head. Sirius opened the letter and let out sigh of relief.

"Padfoot and Mooney,

You've probably heard about the crazy muggle marriage law, but don't worry I have everything under control."

"What does Harry mean by that?"

"Well, let me finish reading the letter."

Remus raised his hands up in air. "Sorry."

Sirius cleared his throat, continuing,"I have everything under control. Mione is safe. She has agreed to marry me, so do not worry about our bookworm. Please come to Hogwarts, Dumbledore gave me the ok. So see you soon.

Harry."

Sirius folded up the letter and sat it down on the table. Remus propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. He stared at the letter and smile crossed his face. Harry was marring Hermione. He was happy for them, knowing that Harry had a crush on her since third year. He could tell the moment he saw them together.

"Moony?"

"I was just thinking about how Harry is marrying his crush."

Sirius's blue eyes twinkled at his fellow marauder. "Well let's get to Hogwarts."

Remus nodded and the wizards left Grimmuald Place.

* * *

Jane Granger sat two year old, Faith in her high chair for some lunch when there was a tap on the window. She smiled and opened the widow and Hedwig flew into the kitchen and landed on the table. Jane took the letter from the snow white owl.

"Thank you girl," and she sat down at the table. She laughed at her daughter when she saw her watching the owl.

Dear Mrs. Granger,

Hermione and I will be coming by later on today with my godfather, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. We have some things to discuss and Hermione didn't want to tell you in a letter. Don't worry we have Dumbledore's approval. He found it a wonderful idea.

We'll be there at five.

Harry

Jane sat the letter down on the table and smiled at her daughter. Faith, who was playing with Hedwig teasing her with a rattle. Jane quickly got up and caught a flying plate. She laughed and shook her head. Faith would be entering Hogwarts when she was eleven. Dumbledore had already informed her when he saw her a few weeks ago. She put the plate back into the cabinet sitting the baby's food on her high chair table.

Hedwig hooted and flew out of the window which closed itself.

"Thank you Faith."

She giggled and turned to her noodles. Jane sighed heavily and sat down at table and watched Faith. She reminded her of John. He had died in a car crash when she was one. She had the same blonde hair, tone skin and the light blue eyes. Jane hated that Faith wouldn't know her father. She took all in stride and moved on for her daughters.

"Faith, Sissy's coming home today."

"Sissy's coming home! Yea!"

Jane smiled and quickly jumped from the table and caught two floating books. She only smiled and shook her head. Faith was just as powerful as Hermione was at her age.

* * *

Hermione walked around the lake in thought. She hoped that Ron and Ginny would come around about her marring Harry. They had to be selfish and only think about themselves. She sighed and turned around when she saw Harry run across the quidditch tripping over his feet. Hermione only laughed and shook her head and walked over the wizard.

"Moony and Padfoot are here," standing up and knocked the grass off his shirt and jeans. "Come on," he grabbed her hand and ran back to the castle.

Remus took Hermione into a tight a hug before she could say a word. She wrapped her arms around his waist. The werewolf looked down and then up at Harry and Sirius in worry. The wizard whispered in the marauder's ear. He nodded and gently rubbed her back. Remus and Hermione had gotten extremely close over the summer. He saw her as a daughter and knew when something was wrong and this hurt her terribly.

Sirius squeezed his godson's shoulder and led him outside so the couple could talk. Harry was grateful for Remus. He understood Hermione sometimes better than him or Sirius ever could.

Remus led the witch to the lake and they sat down under the shade tree. He waited for her to begin. Hermione looked down and started playing with grass and let the tears fall.

"They don't understand," she said, tearing the grass, "I thought they'd be behind us one hundred percent. Ron was right that I should have discussed it with him, but things just happened so quickly that I really didn't have time to think."

The wizard leaned against the tree and pulled her into his arms. "Cub, Ron thinks you betrayed him and marrying Harry is an easy way out of a relationship with him. He's hurting, as is Ginny about Harry. Just give them some time."

Hermione nodded against Remus shoulder. The wizard looked out across the lake and prayed that Ron and Ginny would come around for the kids' sake.

Harry ran down to the shade tree with a big shaggy black dog close on his heels. Remus laughed when Padfoot fell into the lake. He tapped Hermione on the shoulder and pointed to the wet black dog.

"Padfoot!" Hermione laughed and stood up walked over to shore of the lake. The dog pulled her into the water.

Harry laughed and quickly took off his shoes and jump over the dog. Remus sat back and watched the trio. He winked at his fellow marauder. Sirius always knew how to take Harry and Hermione's minds off troublesome matters.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Remus and Sirius stood in the headmaster's office waiting for Professor Dumbledore. The wizard walked down the stairs to his main office, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon shaped glasses. "Hello children. Please have a seat."

"We didn't do anything, promise!" Sirius said dramatically trying to ease the tension in the room.

Albus chuckled at the marauder and took his seat behind his desk. The group sat down quietly waiting for the headmaster to begin. "You may stay the night at Miss Granger's home if you wish. The-"

"What do you mean about staying at Hermione's?" Sirius asked with a raised brow.

Harry looked at his godfather, "We wanted you to come with us to tell Mrs. Granger about the marriage law. Hermione needs as much support as she can get."

"It's all right Harry." said Remus as he looked at a worried Hermione. He saw her relax.

Albus continued, "I want you back by supper time on Sunday."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said with a weak smile.

He nodded and Harry and Hermione left the office to get packed. Sirius and Remus quickly flooed back to Grimmauld Place. They would depart from the gates of Hogwarts in an hour.

* * *

Sirius and Remus met Harry and Hermione in the entrance hall and smiled at the couple. The witch gave them a weak smile. This was going to be hard on her. Harry took her hand as they walked to the gate.

Sirius pulled out a pocket watch. "Everyone grab onto the portkey."

They all grabbed the watch. Feeling a tug at their navels, they vanished.

* * *

Hit the Button!


	3. Jane Granger

Protecting His Bookworm

* * *

Chapter Three

Jane Granger

* * *

Sirius, Remus, Harry and Hermione appeared in the back yard of a two-story brick house, and a wooden patio with rocking chairs, chairs and a few small tables. In the yard there was a small kiddies' pool and a swing set with a tree house.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked the trio.

"Its great." they answered at once.

She smiled at them and looked at the sliding glass door. There she saw her little sister, Faith. The witch smiled at the two year old. Hermione walked up the steps and opened the small gate at blocked the edge of the stairs. The wizards followed behind and Harry locked the small gate.

Hermione opened the door carefully and Faith ran over to her big sister. "Sissy! Sissy!"

She laughed and picked up bouncy blonde. She wrapped her arms around her neck. Hermione kissed her sister on the nose and tickled her tummy. She quickly ducked when book zoomed through the air hitting Sirius in the head. Faith giggled at the wizard.

"Owww," Sirius said, rubbing his head.

"I am sorry about that. Faith's magic is a little out of whack."

Harry's eyes followed a small ball, about the size of a snitch, flying around the kitchen. He quickly caught the ball with ease.

"Show off." said Hermiione, rolling her eyes.

The seeker stuck his tongue out at her and threw it back in forth his left and right hand. "How are you Mrs. Granger?"

Jane smiled and took Harry into her arms. Harry gasped when the breath was knocked out of his body. Mrs. Granger sometimes hugged tighter than Mrs. Weasley. She pulled back and smiled at the wizard.

"It's great to see you again Harry."

"Mrs. Granger this is my godfather Sirius Black," and motioned to the wizard. "This is Remus Lupin," and motioned to the werewolf.

Jane smiled and shook the men's hands. "I've heard a great deal about the both of you. Please have a seat and we'll discuss what has brought you away from school."

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip and looked around the room. Remus squeezed her shoulder in comfort. She visible relaxed under the gentle touch. Jane noticed how the wizard relaxed her daughter. The last person that was able to that was her father. She smiled weakly at the man.

"Go get settled in cub," whispered the werewolf. "We'll handle the major part." Harry and Hermione looked at him. "Go on cub," kissed her forehead and she nodded.

Harry looked at Sirius. He jerked his head to the door. "Go on." Harry nodded. Hermione handed Faith to her mother and the couple walked out of the kitchen.

Jane led the wizards to the living room. She sat Faith down on the carpet floor with her toys. She motioned for them to sit down. They sat down on the love seat. Jane sat down on the couch. Remus pulled out his bag and tapped it with his wand and it grew to it's normal size. Remus pulled out the copy of the Daily Prophet.

"It's best you read this. It's the morning edition. This explains what brings us here. I have to ask you to please be understanding, because Ginny and Ron haven't…well, not been very supportive."

"I didn't know that Moony."

"Well now you do, Padfoot. Now get your mind out of the dungeon."

The marauder raised his hands in the air in defeat. Remus looked down when he felt a tug on his pants. He smiled and picked up Faith. She giggled, but frowned slightly at the werewolf. Remus cocked his head to the side and his eyes shined amber in the light.

Jane was about to open the paper when her daughter's interaction with the wizard caught her eye. "Professor Dumbledore told me Faith can sense people's emotions. She senses your emotions and from what I can tell is-"

"Sad. Ouchy. Sleepy."

Remus sighed heavily, that's how he felt around the time of the full moon. He was sad, in pain and very tired. He smiled weakly at the little girl.

"Woffie." Faith said as she looked into his amber eyes.

Sirius's eyes widened in shock there was absolutely no way a two year old knew what he was. No way. The marauder shook his head in disbelief.

"I am sorry. Faith come to Mommy," handing out her arms.

"No, it's fine Mrs. Granger." Remus sighed, "You're a bright little witch," tapping his finger on her nose.

"Good woffie."

Sirius couldn't help but bust out into fit of laughter. Remus raised a brow at his childhood friend. He bit his jaw to stop laughing.

Jane chuckled. They acted like an old married couple. She mentally shook her head it was none of her business if they were. She opened the paper and gasped at the headline.

"Oh dear lord," and looked up at the wizards. "A muggle marriage law. What's going to happen to Hermione? I don't want her to lose her magic. She's so happy. She has friends. She has both of you. I know you," looking at Remus, "love Hermione like a daughter. I am so grateful for that." Jane turned back to the paper and turned to page six. "What in the hell?"

"Mommy bad."

"Sorry Faith, but consummate the marriage in two weeks and have baby within a year! There's no way to put a time frame on a baby! It took me nearly three years of trying to have Hermione!

Remus looked at Jane with worry and then looked at Faith. She kissed his cheek and giggled at the wizard.

Hermione stood on the bottom step and slowly sat down on the steps. She couldn't believe what she had heard. They had to have a baby within one year and consummate the marriage within two weeks. Harry walked down the stairs and saw his best friend's face white as a ghost. He had also heard the news. The wizard looked at her closer and notice she was going to have a panic attack. Harry sat down next the witch and lowered her head between her legs. Hermione gasped for air and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Relax Mione. Breath love," rubbing her back and continued to whispering comforting words than stopped all of sudden, and realized he was calling her love over and over.

'Where did that come from? Oh well its helping.' he told his self.

Harry sighed in relief when Hermione's breathing normalized. He took her into his arms and let her cry into his chest. The law was getting harder and harder on his best friend. The wizard knew this was going to cause more problems between Ron and Ginny, but he didn't care of what was to happen with the two red heads his main concern was Hermione. He had fallen in love with 'His Bookworm' as he called her to his self. He would never call her bookworm to her face. The name hurt her feelings and it made him so angry when Ron called her that.

"Harry," he looked up, "is Hermione alright?" Sirius asked gently as he watched her slowly fall asleep.

"We heard the last part of the law. When I told her about the law we missed the last part of it." he explained brushing her hair from her face. "I love her Sirius."

"I know you do."

Remus and Jane walked over to the trio. Faith was asleep in her play pin in the living room. Jane looked at her daughter with worry and knelt down in front of the couple. She gently lifted her left hand and looked at her diamond ring and smiled gently.

"I understand Harry. I ask of you to just keep my baby girl safe. All I ask of you is for a muggle wedding and if this law is over turned you may have a divorce if you wish. I want to at least hold to my husband's wishes."

"Yes ma'am. I'll honor your wishes," and he carefully rose to full height and shifted Hermione into arms. "I'm going to lay her down, this is such a shock to her system and she's coping the best she can." He walked up the stairs.

Jane walked into the kitchen to call her friend at the court house to push for a marriage license. She explained things to Hermione when she woke up from her nap. The witch only nodded and went outside. Jane realized that this was tearing her daughter into pieces and it pulled on her heartstrings. She wanted to protect her daughter, but she could do nothing to stop this from coming.

"Your daughter is strong Jane. Hermione will make it." Remus said from the kitchen doorway when he saw her hang up the phone.

"I know," turning around, "but Remus Hermione's not as strong as she lets on. She's vulnerable and needs someone be strong for her." She motioned to the kitchen table. They sat down. "Remus, the reason Hermione has grown so close to you is because she sees you like a father. You understand her, read her emotions and know how to comfort her, and in her mind and her heart you are her father."

"She had a father Jane."

"Yes, she did, and he was a great man. She sees so much of her father in you. So she's in away adopted you as her father."

Remus nervously ran his fingers through his graying sandy blonde hair. He looked out of the sliding glass door. He watched Hermione closely. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees. The wizard saw what Jane was talking about. It was all a front. He didn't know why he didn't realize it before. It was because she was always around her friends and that was the reason behind her always studying so hard was to hide her weakness.

Harry walked into the kitchen with Faith in his arms and looked out of the sliding glass door.

He sighed, "She's finally dropped her mask. It's about time. Hermione needs to let out whatever she can before we return to school."

"You've seen her like this before?" asked Remus.

"Yes. I have many times when I couldn't sleep I would go down to common room. I've seen her fall apart."

Jane smiled weakly, "She's turned to you many times over the years."

Harry nodded and walked outside with Faith. "Swing! Swing!"

Hermione turned her head and threw her arms around Harry and Faith. The wizard wrapped his arm around her waist. He led her to the swings. She sat down in the swing and he sat Faith in her sister's lap. He gently pushed them. Hermione smiled and held her little sister close and kissed her on the cheek.

Remus walked outside and sat down on the patio. Sirius sat down next to his fellow marauder. Jane handed them each a cup of tea and sat down. She smiled at the couple and realized that Harry knew what to do cheer Hermione up.

"He loves Hermione."

"Harry has loved Hermione for a very long time. I just hope he tells her in time." Sirius said with a smile.

Remus nodded in agreement. The trio talked and watched the couple play with Faith as Jane got to know the men that had been her daughter's life for so many years.

* * *

Place a great review


	4. Union

Protecting His Bookworm

* * *

Chapter Four

Union

* * *

Harry walked into a jewelry store, Sirius, and Remus followed him. He had made a quick trip to the wizard bank and made a transaction to get some muggle money for his and Hermione's wedding bands.

Harry ran his fingers through his untamed hair and walked around the store. He stopped at the sales clerk. He quickly picked out a plain white gold band for him, but he wanted Hermione's to be special.

Sirius and Remus stood beside the him d and looked at the rings. Sirius pointed out to a white gold plan thin band. Harry shook his head. Remus pointed to thin diamond band. Harry smiled and nodded his head. He paid for the band and the trio left the store.

* * *

Hermione sat on the floor playing with Faith. She needed to keep her mind off of the events that were going to happen. She loved Harry but only as a friend. She was scared about Ginny and Ron's reactions to the news that they had a muggle marriage. Hermione understood why her mother wanted a muggle marriage. A wedding done in the wizarding world was only legal in the wizarding world. Jane wanted it to be legal in the muggle world as well.

Hermione jumped when there was a knock on the front door. Jane walked down the stairs and opened the door. She smiled at the man that stood in the doorway. He had black hair, brown eyes and tall.

"Jason, how are you? Please come in." The man walked into the room. He smiled at the witch and followed Jane into the kitchen. Hermione sighed and turned her attention back to Faith.

The door opened again and Harry, Remus and Sirius walked into the house. Faith ran over to Harry. He smiled and picked up the little girl. She giggled and threw her arms around his neck. "Have you been good for Sissy?" Harry asked.

Faith nodded and he spun her around and she let out a loud giggle. Jane stuck her head out of the kitchen and call for Sirius and Remus into the room. They nodded and left the trio.

Jane sat four cups of tea down on the table and the group took their seats around the table. Jason Gates sat the folder down and handed it to the woman. Hermione and Harry were only seventeen in the muggle world and still under age, but age in the wizarding world could be changed through the use of the time turner.

"Harry and Hermione are of the age of seventeen so these consent papers must be signed."

Jane nodded and read over the papers and nodded in agreement and signed the papers. She handed the papers to Sirius. He sat the paper between him and Remus, so he could read the papers with him. Sirius agreed and signed the papers.

"The kids need the sign the marriage license."

Remus quietly got up from the table and walked into the living room. "Kids we needed you in the kitchen."

"Coming Moony," said Harry and picked up Faith and took Hermione's hand. "It's ok," he took her hand and the trio walked into the kitchen.

Remus smiled and took Faith into his arms and sat down at the table. Jason handed Harry the marriage license and a pen. He sighed and signed his name. Hermione looked at the werewolf smiled at the witch and she signed the license.

Jason took the papers and rose from the table with Jane walking him to the front door as he left the house.

* * *

The family gathered at a small church. Remus quietly took Hermione away from the group. He took her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest.

"Everything's going to be alright. Harry won't let anything happen to you, cub. You know I'm always here if you need me," and pulled her back at arm's length. "I love you and don't you ever forget it."

Hermione gave the wizard a watery smile, "I love you too."

Remus smiled and held the witch close. "Let's you get you married. Harry will protect you. We all will."

She nodded and he led her back to group. Jane smiled and squeezed her daughter's hand. Father Paul walked up to the group. He smiled at the family. The couple walked up and stood in front of the father.

He smiled, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." answered Jane.

Father Paul continued, "Please turn and face each other."

Harry gave his best friend a reassuring smile. She smiled back at him.

"Do you, Harry James Potter take Hermione Jean Granger as your wedded wife to have and to hold for richer or poor, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" asked the father.

"I do," Hermione slid the band on his left hand.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger take Harry James Potter as you wedded husband to have and to hold for richer or poor, in sickness and in health until death do you apart?"

"I do," Harry slid the diamond band on her left hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Harry slowly covered the distance and gently captured Hermione's lips with his own. He carefully deepened the kiss and her eyes fluttered shut.

Sirius looked at Remus with a goofy grin. The werewolf raised a brow as he watched the kiss became more heated. Jane smiled at her daughter and new son-in-law. Faith giggled at her sister.

Harry pulled back and watched Hermione's eyes slowly open. She gave him a shy smile.

"I am please present it to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter." Father Paul said with a smile. "Congratulations and good luck." Leaving the family alone.

Jane quickly took her son-in-law into a tight hug. Harry gasped for air. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her neck. The wizard took in a deep shaky breath, because for a moment his wish for a family had come true. Jane pulled back and kissed his forehead.

Hermione stood between Remus and Sirius and the trio smiled. She blinked back the tears. She remembered how Harry would tell her he was going to have a family. Hermione felt like she had given that to him at least for awhile.

Harry took Faith in his arms and he and Jane walked over to the trio. The family left the church.

Hermione walked around the room making sure she had everything pack. It was almost time for her and Harry to return to Hogwarts. She was dreading them going back, because she didn't want to face Ginny and Ron.

Hermione sat down on the bed with heavy sigh. Harry quietly walked into the room and sat down on the bed. He watched his wife carefully. It was going to be hard once they returned. They would have to be married under the Ministry law and he knew once their best friends found out about the muggle wedding it would push a wedge further between them.

Sirius walked into the room. "Harry, Hermione it's time to go." They nodded and quietly walked down the stairs.

Faith quickly went to her sister and Hermione took the blonde into her arms. She held the little girl close.

"Sissy, don't be sad." said Faith.

"I'm not Twinkie," and kissed her on the forehead. "Bye Mom," and wrapped her arm her mother's neck.

The Sirius and Remus stood back and allowed the girls to have their goodbye moment. Jane quickly pulled Harry, Remus and Sirius each into a tight hug and said goodbye.

Sirius pulled out the watch from his pocket. "Everyone grab onto the portkey." They grabbed onto the watch and vanished.

"Sissy coming back?" Faith asked as she looked out the sliding glass door.

"You'll see her at Christmas." Jane told her daughter.

"Woffie too!"

Jane laughed, "Maybe."

* * *

Hit the cute GO BUTTON!


	5. Comfort

Protecting His Bookworm

* * *

Chapter Five

Comfort

* * *

Remus, Sirius, Harry and Hermione walked into the entrance hall. The marauders said goodbye to the couple, but Hermione quickly grabbed the werewolf's hand.

Remus turned around, "Oh cub," he noticed her eyes glazed over with tears and took her into his arms. "It's alright. Everything's going to be alright."

"Sleeping with Lupin as well Hermione." said Ron as he walked up to the group.

Harry walked over and stood in front of Hermione Remus and narrowed his eyes at the red head. He smirked when saw Draco.

"Hey Weasel, I'm the only one that makes fun Potty and the mudblood," and threw him a quick wink. "Wolf paws off."

Sirius bit his tongue to stop the laughter that threatened to come out. Ron and Ginny didn't know about the friendship between Hermione, Draco and Harry. They didn't tell Ron and Ginny about the friendship because they knew that the two redheads wouldn't understand. Draco became friends with them after the war, when the blonde saved Remus and Hermione's life during the war.

Remus slowly moved his arms from Hermione's waist and cocked his head to side and his eyes shined amber. She squeezed his hand behind her back and he relaxed.

"Go away ferret this is between me and Hermione."

"I am not sleeping with Remus and you know that Ronald Weasley. What is your problem?"

"You went away with him!"

Hermione laughed an evil laugh that sent a shiver down Draco's spine. "We went to see my mother and baby sister. Sirius, Harry and Remus were with me. You sick prick!" She yelled as angry tears rolled down her face.

"What's going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked as she walked up to the group.

"Nothing Professor, Weasley was just going to the Great Hall."

The red head narrowed his eyes at the group. He knew something was going on between Harry, Draco and Hermione for awhile, and he was going to find out what. Ron stormed into the Great Hall.

Please leave us Minerva. We have everything under control and Draco will stay." Remus told the deputy.

She only nodded and walked into the great hall.

Remus quickly took the witch into his arms and she cried into his chest. She let her mask fall, Harry had seen her fall apart before but this was a first for Draco. Draco looked at Harry with worry. He gently rubbed her back.

Hermione's knees buckled from under her and Remus went down with her. The wizards knelt down beside the couple and watched the werewolf rock her back and forth.

"Shh…it's alright cub. It's alright," whispered Remus.

"Harry what's going on? I've never seen Mya like this before." Draco whispered. (Mya's Draco's nickname for Hermione.)

Harry pulled the blonde away from the group. He explained how the bravery was nothing but a front for those around her. Draco watched his best friend break down in the werewolf's arms. It hurt him seeing her so vulnerable. He whispered in Harry's ear. He nodded in agreement and they walked back over to the group.

"Remus let's take Mione up to head's dormitory." Harry said gently. "She can't handle facing the students in the great hall right now."

"I agree. Come on, Cub up we go," and he slowly helped the witch to her feet. "Draco, go inform Dumbledore that we're here and that we're taking Hermione to her room."

Draco nodded and quickly went to the great hall.

* * *

Harry gave the portrait the password to the head boy and girl dormitory, it swung open. Remus slowly led Hermione to the couch and eased her into the seat. Remus sat down next to the witch. She pulled her legs up to her chest and stared at the dancing flames. Harry sat down next his wife and took her into his arms.

Sirius pulled up an empty arm chair closer to the couch and sat down. He grabbed the blanket off of the back of his chair and covered up the witch. She gave him a small thank you and laid her head on her husband's chest.

Draco walked through the portrait hole and pulled up the other arm chair and sat down. Dobby popped into the common room and sat a tray of tea down on the coffee table and was gone with a crack.

The group sat quietly comforting Hermione. She was grateful because she didn't want to talk or be alone. Remus brushed a curl from her face and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. They watched her slowly fall asleep.

"Dumbledore said it was alright if you wanted to stay the night." Draco said quietly.

Sirius looked at Remus and nodded. The werewolf nodded in return because he knew it would help Hermione sleep.

"We'll have to go to the Ministry next weekend and that's just going to make things worse, Draco far worse. Do you think your Dad could do anything to have this law be over turned?"

"He's doing his best Harry. The only thing we can do is wait. I'm sorry."

He sighed heavily and looked at his wife and held her close. He prayed for the law to be over turned because he feared if they didn't Hermione would break.

The clock stroked twelve and Harry stood up and lifted Hermione into his arms. He walked into his and Hermione's room and laid her down. He covered her up and crawled into bed beside her and took the witch into his arms.

* * *

Draco walked across the common room to his room and said good night to Sirius and Remus. The werewolf transfigured the couch into a king size bed and bid each other good night.

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes when she felt someone wrap an arm around her waist. She couldn't help but smiled at the wizard. The witch propped her elbow and rest her head in her hand. She brushed some hair out of Harry's face and small smile graced his face. Hermione laid her head down her husband's chest and closed her eyes and she slowly fell back sleep at the sound of his heart beat.

* * *

Remus opened his eyes when felt a leg go over his legs and an arm wrap around his waist. The werewolf rolled his eyes at his friend's actions. He bit his lip when Sirius moved his head onto his chest. Remus pushed up on his elbows to move, but Sirius pinned him down on the bed. He rolled his eyes. Remus pushed to roll the marauder off of his body but that didn't work. It was getting ridiculous.

"Padfoot, will you please move your leg and arm."

Sirius rapped his leg tighter around the werewolf and moved his hand lowered south. Remus growled in frustration. He wasn't in the mood. He and Sirius had tried things in the past and still did things around the full moon. They weren't an officially a couple, but Remus was mainly into women and did want a wife and children. When every woman runs away from you though, it's kind of hard for that dream to come true.

Sirius on the other hand was more into men than women. Dating women in school was a front, but you get what you can and Remus was what he had at the time. The marauder did notice Draco starring at men and so often. He wanted to ask if he liked men or not, because the marauder wouldn't mind giving it a shot if he wasn't his cousin.

Remus growled deep in his chest and pushed Sirius off him making him fall off the bed. Remus turned his head when heard a small laugh and he smiled at Hermione.

Remus stood up, "Morning Cub."

"Morning Moony. Did Padfoot try to feel you up again?"

"How did you know that?"

Hermione laughed, "I saw it." She smirked and walked over to the marauder. "Wake up!" pushing Sirius off of the bed.

Remus laughed and pointed, "He's still asleep."

"There's no way."

"Sweetie, we're talking about Sirius Black here."

"True."

Draco walked down the stairs and saw Sirius snoring on the floor. He looked at the couple with at raised brow. Hermione and Remus told the blonde about the witch pushing him off of the bed. Draco couldn't help but bust out into a fit of laughter.

Harry walked into the room and laughed at his godfather who was snoring on the floor. He walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. Hermione looked at the wizard and blushed and looked away.

Draco grabbed a feather from the pillow and summoned some shaving cream from his bathroom. The wizard knelled down beside the marauder. He squeezed some white cream into his hand. Draco tickled Sirius's nose causing him to rub his face. The marauder snored and rubbed his face again and finally opened his eyes. The group laughed at the wizard.

"You've just been pranked!" Remus said in a fit of laughter and he gave Draco a high five.

Sirius sat up and touched his face and saw shaving cream and laughed. "A classic! Who did it?"

The group pointed to Draco and he gave Sirius a smile and laughed.

They were just glad they got true laugh and a smile out of Hermione. Draco did that for her; mainly he wanted to hear that heartfelt laugh.

Remus turned to Hermione. "Are you ok for us to leave sweetie?"

"I'll be ok."

Remud looked at her questionably than he nodded. He knew if she needed him she would owl. She always did.

Remus kissed her on the forehead and leaned over to her ear. "Love you Cub."

Hermione threw her arms around his neck. "Love you too," her voice cracked with emotion, "Daddy."

He looked at the group in mild shock, but smiled and held her close. He quickly realized what Jane meant about her thinking him as a father. Remus pulled back and tapped her on the nose.

Sirius pulled Hermione into a big hug and tucked a curl behind her ear. He told her to owl if she needed them at all and that they'd be there before you could say quidditch.

She nodded and watched them walk out of the common room.

Harry went to the Gryffindor tower to get ready for the day classes. Hermione and Draco went to separate rooms to get dressed for the day.

* * *

Please hit the go and place your reviews!


	6. Potions

Protecting His Bookworm

* * *

Chapter Six

Potions

* * *

Draco, Harry and Hermione stopped in front of the great hall doors as Draco squeezed her hand and walked into the great hall.

Harry looked at his wife, "Are you ready to face them?"

She only nodded and the couple walked into the Great Hall. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and shook her head slightly when he nearly stopped next to Ron. He nodded and they sat down next to Neville and Lavender. Hermione gave her husband a small smile and a thank you.

Draco watched his two best friends from the Slytherin table with worry, and turned his attention to the two Weasels' and narrowed his eyes. He turned and fixed his plate but kept an eye on the red heads. He wasn't an ex-spy for nothing. He had learned from the two best spies: his father and godfather, Severus Snape.

Severus looked at his godson with an unreadable expression. Draco nodded towards Harry and Hermione and then jerked to the Weasleys; the Potions Master gave him a slight nod that he would keep an eye on the red heads as well.

Severus smirked and sat back in his chair with his cup of coffee in his hands. He knew exactly what to do to the Weasel. He couldn't stand the boy anyway. He would have some fun. The only reason why he protected Ron Weasley was because he was friends with Harry and he promised Lily years ago he would protect her son. He wouldn't fail in that promise now.

"Hermione, I'm sorry you have to go through the whole marriage thing."

"It's alright Neville. At least I don't have to marry Ron Weasley," and shot the red head a dirty look.

"You can count on Lavender and I if you need a friend." They had been going out for the past three years.

"Thanks guys, that helps a lot." Harry said as he grabbed Hermione's bag. "We better get to potions."

Neville groaned and nodded his head. The group walked out of the great hall for class.

Draco got up when he saw Weasel leave the great hall, carefully following him to make sure he didn't try anything stupid behind Hermione's back.

* * *

The students took their seats and waited for the Potions Master to walk into the room. Severus stormed into the room slamming the door behind him. He stopped and turned on his heels to face the class. The Potions Master smirked at his students. Oh this was going to be fun. No one caused pain to his godson's friends.

Draco saw Professor Snape wheels turn inside his head. He smirked at his head of house. The blonde winked at Harry and Hermione telling them that Professor Snape had a plan. The couple suppressed their smiles and turned to their professor.

"Line up along the wall. Move now!" He roared and the students quickly stood along the stone wall. Professor Snape walked up and down in thought and he smirked. "Weasley, Malfoy. Perkins, Granger. Miles, Potter," and he continued to pair Gryffindor and Slytherins. "Longbottom up front I'll be helping you."

The wizard looked at the Potions Master in disbelief and fear. Severus was now able to teach the way he wanted to for years. He was going to have the Gryffindor pass his class.

"Longbottom move now!"

Neville jumped and quickly moved to the front of the classroom. He sat up his station and the students waited for instructions.

Professor Snape tapped his wand on the board and the directions for Polyjuice Potion appeared on the black board. He looked at Hermione with a smirk. He knew that the know-it-all had brewed it in her second year. He had to admit that he was impressed at her knowledge at the age of 12.

"What is the purpose of the Polyjuice Potion?" he asked and smirked at Harry. "Mr. Potter."

"It allows the drinker to take form of another, but it's for human transformations," said the wizard remembering in the incident in second year. "It takes a month to brew."

Professor Snape raised a brow at the boy. "Well Potter you do have a brain. Five points to Gryffindor. Begin," he walked over to Neville to assist him in his potion.

Ron shot Harry an evil glare before he began his potion, pissed because he couldn't cheat off Hermione. Harry was now showing off in front of the class. The red head realized during their fifth year that Harry did understand, and did fairly well in potions without Hermione's help, and that angered him. He could have been cheating off the wizard's essays easier than Hermione. Ron turned to his potion and he let his eyes wonder to Malfoy's potion. Maybe he could cheat off of him because he was the second highest in the class. He nodded to his self that's what he would do cheat off the ferret.

Professor Snape smirked. Neville was doing well enough to leave him and walk around the room. He prided his self, because during his time as Potions Master at Hogwarts there hadn't been a student injured in his class. He had the highest amount of passed students study in the field of potion making. He had of yet to take on apprentice worthy of his time. He secretly hoped that Malfoy or Granger would consider potions for the near future. He would in fact take on both if they wish to take on the field, but that was only hopeful wishing. He mentally shook his head and walked around the classroom.

Potions class came to close and the Potions Master was pleased that it went by without an explosion. He assigned a three foot essay on the Polyjuice Potion due by next class and dismissed the class.

Ron sulked because he was unable to cheat off Malfoy and Snape was keeping such a close eye on him. He pushed his way up the stairs, his face as red as his hair.

Severus smirked at Draco, Harry and Hermione as they left the classroom. He closed the door and returned to his desk to grade essays. He had done his part of driving the Weasel mad and it made him feel good.

* * *

Hit the go button!

I had to have Professor Snape have his fun with Weasel.


	7. The Ministry

Protecting His Bookworm

* * *

Chapter Seven

The Ministry

* * *

Lucius Malfoy swept down the Ministry halls with his black robes blowing behind and stepping in time with his cane. He was bound and determined to have the muggle marriage law thrown out. It made him sick that the Ministry was forcing young women and men to marry by force of law. He wanted the law out before Harry and Hermione arrived at the Ministry Affairs Office to sign a marriage license. Draco had informed him of his best friend's break down and he wasn't about to see the young woman go through more pain not if he could help it.

Lucius walked into the meeting hall and smirked at the wizards and witches. He hopes to Merlin this would work. He's been fighting this law since it was put into concretion. He was on the board of governors, and each time he motioned for the law to be removed it was ignored by all.

Minster Fudge sighed, "Mr. Malfoy we've heard this song from you more than once. The Muggle Marriage Law will stay."

"It is pointless. They'll marry eventually but forcing them is not answer to the problem. They are children! They are not ready to marry or have children of their own! You cannot put a time line on the birth of a child!"

"We can and we are, Mr. Malfoy. I suggest you leave before I throw you into Azkaban."

Lucius laughed and walked up to the minister. "I've already been in Azkaban on a false charges as an active death eater."

Fudge rose from his chair and leaned forward. "Then you should feel right at a home Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius walked to the door and turned around. "You haven't heard the last of this Minster even if it does throw back into Azkaban. Good day Minister," and he walked out of the room.

Harry and Hermione walked down the hall to the Ministry Affairs Office to sign a marriage license and ran into Lucius Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy." said Harry in surprise.

"I'm sorry Harry. I've tried. The Minister has threatened to throw me into Azkaban if I continue this escapade of appealing the muggle marriage law."

"I don't want you to go to Azkaban because of me Mr. Malfoy. I'll be fine really." Hermione told the wizard and walked down the hall.

Harry sadly shook his head and thanked Mr. Malfoy. He went after his wife.

* * *

Harry opened the Ministry Affairs Office door and walked into the crowded room. The couple stood in a long line and it slowly moved forward every so often. They finally reached to the counter. A woman's eyes widened at Harry.

"Name?" the witch asked.

"Harry James Potter."

"Date of birth?"

"A…July 31, 1980. I used a time turner for class. I had special permission."

"Right. Blood line?"

"Half blood."

"Thank you sir, and now you miss. Name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"Date of birth?"

"September 19, 1979."

"Blood line?"

"Muggle born."

The witch nodded and finished filling out to paper work. She slid a piece of paper in front of the couple and hand Harry a quill. The wizard looked at it and saw it was a marriage license. Harry quickly signed his name and handed it to Hermione. She signed her name onto the piece of parchment that just changed both of their lives.

"Thank you. Here are your guidelines and you both of you need to have a medical checkup. Next."

They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Harry took his wife's hand and they went to St. Mungo's for a checkup.

The medical exams went fine and both Harry and Hermione left with a clean bill of health. They walked out of the building hand in hand.

Hermione gave the portrait the password to the head dorm and they walked into the common room. She sighed in relief when the room was empty. She didn't want to face Draco at the moment.

Hermione sat down on the couch. Harry picked up a letter off of the coffee table. He sat down next to his wife and read out.

Harry and Hermione,

The head girl dorm has been modified for both you and Hermione. Harry your belongings have already been placed in the room.

Best of luck,

Professor Dumbledore

He sat the letter down on the table and ran his fingers through his untamed black hair. Hermione pulled her legs to her chest and quietly read the list of guidelines. She laughed every so often at the list.

She handed the guidelines to her husband. "It's pointless and very stupid."

Harry only nodded and took the paper from his wife. He flipped to the next page and saw it was a questionnaire. The summoned a quill and an ink well. It was best to get the paper work out of way.

"Let's just get this over with and worry about the other later."

Hermione nodded in agreement and waited quietly for Harry to begin.

Husband name: Harry James Potter

Husband date of birth: July 31, 1980

Address: Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London

Bloodline: Half-blood

Spouse:

Father: James Harold Potter

Father date of birth: March 27, 1960

Father date of death: October 31, 1981

Address: None

Bloodline: Pure-blood

Mother: Lily Katherine Potter

Mother date of birth January 30, 1960

Mother date of death October 31, 1981

Address: None

Bloodline: Muggle-born

Other:

Name: Sirius Orion Black

Other date of birth September 21, 1960

Other date of death Unknown

Address: Number 12 Grimmauld Place London

Bloodline: Pure-blood

"There's another other. Who should I put?" asked Harry.

"Moony." Hermione answered.

The wizard nodded in agreement and turned back the paper work.

Other:

Name: Remus John Lupin

Other date of birth: March 10, 1960

Other date of death: Unknown

Address: Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London

Bloodline: Half-blood

Wife name: Hermione Jean Granger-Potter

Wife date of birth: September 19, 1979

Wife date of death: Unknown

Address:

Harry looked up at Hermione for answer.

"Grimmauld Place."

He nodded and quickly turned back to the paper work.

Address: Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes half of the information was useless. He was glad that he asked about his parents and Sirius and Remus were happy to answer even the smallest of questions.

The wizard handed the paperwork to the witch. She took the quill and filled out paper work. Hermione shifted her legs and dunked the quill into the ink well.

Spouse:

Father: John Dean Granger

Father date of birth December 16, 1958

Father date of death: June 19, 1998

Address: 334 Westing Drive, London

Bloodline: Muggle

Mother: Jane Christy Granger

Mother date of birth: October 29, 1960

Mother date of death: Unknown

Address: 334 Westing Drive, London

Bloodline: Muggle

Hermione wrote down Sirius and Remus down as the two others. She filled out her husband's information. The witch turned to the last page. She read out the number children. Hermione circled one to three. She scanned through the rest of the paper and answered the mindless questions and turned back to the first page and her eyes widened at the last paragraph.

"The wife of each couple will have to a medical exam to determine if the marriage has been consummated by the two weeks of marriage. Then if the exam shows that the marriage hasn't been consummated the muggle-born will have their magic stripped and their memories erased."

Hermione threw the papers down on the coffee table and stared into the fireplace. They'd have to go through the consummation of the marriage. Hermione hoped they could have fooled the Ministry but she was wrong.

Harry realized the reason behind Mr. Malfoy's anger behind the muggle marriage law. He knew that the man look very angry, but was going to have the law thrown out even if it did send him to Azkaban.

Harry pulled his wife into his arms quietly comforting her. This was really hard on her. He prayed that she had the strength to make it through the Ministry's actions. He loved her more as a friend, but first he had to help her make it through this hard point in her life.

* * *

Hit the go button!


	8. Happy

Protecting His Bookworm

* * *

Chapter Eight

Happy

* * *

Harry rolled over and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. She sighed and moved her head onto his chest. The wizard opened his eyes and a smile crossed his faced. He ran his fingers through her hair. He loved waking up with the woman of his dreams, but he had not told her he loved her. Harry knew she wasn't ready.

Ron and Ginny their so called, "friends," had been causing problems for them. They'd quit sitting with them in the Great Hall and sat with Neville and Lavender instead. Hermione found out over the small amount time together that she and Lavender did have things in common. The so called girly-girl sat and listened to her worries about sleeping with her best friend. The witch only smiled and told Hermione that there was nothing to worry about. If he loved her nothing would change between them. It might be hard at first but everything would go back to normal within time.

"Mione, it's time to get up. We have classes." Harry told his wife gently. "Come on honey wake up."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked up into a pair of sparkling green eyes. She smiled and nodded her head. She rolled over onto her back and stretched out like a cat.

Harry got out of bed slipped on his glasses and was about to call for Dobby to send up two cups of coffee, but saw them sitting on the desk. The house elf knew the couple well. They liked a cup coffee before they went down to Great Hall. Harry didn't want to be snapping at his wife all day, and he didn't want her to be snapping at him all day.

Harry walked over and grabbed the hot cups and brought them over to the bed. He handed Hermione her cup of hot coffee. She smiled and thanked them, and he sat back down on the bed. They drank their coffee in a comfortable silence. It had become a routine for the couple.

Harry let Hermione take her shower first while he read over his homework from last night or to studied while she got ready. She would do the same while he was in the shower. He had kept the secret that he actually enjoyed the work for a good grade. It was because over the years at the Dursleys' he only had his books. Now, he was away from them, and he was able to be his book-smart self.

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek, got out of bed and went to the bathroom for her shower. Harry sat down at the desk with his cup of coffee and pulled out his potions essay. He quietly worked on fixing mistakes. He scratched his cheek where was trying to grow out a small amount of facial hair. He wanted to try something new and to his surprise Hermione liked some facial hair nothing drastic. She liked the way it felt on her hands.

Hermione stepped out of bathroom wrapped in her bathrobe with her wet curls and her face makeup free. Harry looked up and smiled. He loved seeing her come out of the bathroom with her hair wet and her face free of makeup. She was just so beautiful to him.

"Through love?" he asked as he rose from the desk.

"I'm through. I'll get your things together."

"Thank you," and kissed her on the forehead and walked into the bathroom.

Hermione had realized that Harry had been calling her 'love' since her panic attack at her house. She didn't mind the nickname. It made her heart do flips and stomach tie up into a knot and the way he looked at her each morning when she walked out of the bathroom made her feel so loved and special. She would have never imagined someone looking at her that way. If she was honest with herself, she was falling for husband, but she knew he would never feel the same way. So she kept her feelings to herself.

Hermione put her husband's things up and quietly got dressed. She put on a little bit of makeup which only was a small amount of brown eyeliner and lip gloss. She pulled back her hair in messy bun and pulled some curls down to frame her face.

Harry walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. Hermione looked into the minor and watched her husband. She had to admit that he had a nice body. He had muscular chest and nice six pack of abs and toned legs from his workouts during quidditch practice.

Harry walked over to Hermione who was seated in front of the mirror and grabbed the golden lion necklace he had gotten for her birthday. He clasped it around her neck and let his hand gently stroke her smooth skin and placed a gentle kiss on the back of neck. He walked over to grab his school robes and got dressed for the day.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked as she grabbed her bag.

Harry nodded and grabbed his bag and they walked out of the bedroom.

Draco smiled when saw the couple walk out of the room. "Morning."

"Morning." they said and the trio walked out of the common room.

* * *

They walked down to the Great Hall talking about the upcoming quidditch match. Draco was bragging how Slytherin was going to beat Gryffindor.

"Come on mate you know you never win against us." said Harry grabbing his wife's hand.

"You wait. I've been training my team well this year." The two of them were the current captains of each team.

"You'll be there cheering for me. Right love?" Harry asked his wife.

"You know I will." Hermione said, Harry opening the door for her and said, "Thank you." She walked through the doors.

"Harry you know that you really are acting like a married couple." Draco told his friend.

"Draco we are married," and they went to their house tables.

Albus's eyes twinkled at the Potters when they walked through the Great Hall doors. He could tell that they really were a happy couple. If only they would tell each other how they felt. He wasn't the only one that could see how happy they made each other. The staff could tell just by looking at them even, the students could tell. Harry and Hermione were just so stubborn.

Severus only shook his head. "Damn Gryffindors." The Potions Master smirked. "Maybe I should just…that wouldn't work. They need to tell each other on their own. But it's just too tempting." he mumbled.

Albus chuckled at the Potions Master's mumblings. He knew Severus had grown fond of the couple. He only wanted them to be happy like so many others.

* * *

Harry sighed, thankful the day classes were over. Hermione only rolled her eyes at her husband, but she was glad classes were through because she couldn't really keep her mind on her work. She was worried because tonight they had to consummate their marriage. Harry had waited along as possible. He didn't want to push her, but it had to be done tonight.

Harry quietly took Hermione's bag. "Go see Lavender. I'll take your bag to the room."

She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked to the Gryffindor common room. Harry watched her turn down the corridor and sighed heavily and made his way to the head dorm.

Harry groaned when he saw Ginny walk up to him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the witch. He only wanted to get to the head's dorm and spend some time alone.

"Hi Harry." the red head said sweetly. "Why don't we go find a quiet spot," tracing his jaw. "You should shave. I like smooth skin."

Harry jerked his head away from Ginny. "You really are a piece of work you know that?" he hissed. "I am married. I'm very happy with my wife. I would never sleep with you. You know something, I'm glad I saved myself for my wife," and he walked away.

"Damn Potters and their morals." She mumbled and walked down the hall. "I hope Ron has better time with Hermione."

Hermione gave the fat lady the password and walked into the common room. She looked around and didn't see Lavender. She walked up the stairs to the girls dorms. She walked into her room and found her on the bed looking at a magazine. Lavender looked over the book and smiled.

"Hi Mione," she said and sat up. "You looked worried," patted her bed next to her.

Hermione sighed and sat down next her friend and brushed some hair out of her face.

"I've told you before, everything's going to be fine. Harry really cares about you. He want let anything happen to you. I think he loves you."

"Lavender, that's crazy. He only loves me as a friend."

She rolled her eyes at her friend but giggled at the same time. Hermione grabbed a pillow and threw it at her friend and the tension in the air lightened up.

The girls walked down to common room and weaved through the crowd. Hermione and Lavender moaned when they walked out of the portrait hole. Lavender pulled Hermione away from Ron.

Ron followed them down the stairs and Hermione turned around and faced the wizard. "Ron, leave us alone," and they continued down the stairs.

"I just want to talk to you."

"We'll we don't want to talk to you." said Lavender. "You've treated Mione like a worthless witch and she's got nothing to say to you."

Ron and grabbed Hermione's left hand and grabbed her rings, but she jerked her hand away before he could remove them.

"I haven't removed them since my husband placed them on my hand and I'll keep it that way."

"You can't be happy with him. We were happy when we dated. Do remember how happy we were?"

Hermione snorted at the memories. "We fought all the time. I was never happy with you, and for a matter of fact, I'm very happy with my husband. Let's go," The girls left the red head on the stairs.

* * *

Harry sat down on the couch in thought. He wanted to make tonight special for his wife. He wanted to make her feel loved. Harry smiled and walked into the bedroom. He knew Hermione would spend hours with Lavender. Tonight was going to be a night they'd remember.

* * *

Please place your great reviews! Flames will be ignored!


	9. Our First Time

Protecting His Bookworm

* * *

Chapter Nine

Our First Time

* * *

Hermione and Lavender were walking around the Black Lake when an owl with a box landed on the ground.

"Tippy, hi girl what's this?" said Hermione.

She muffled a hoot with the string in her mouth. The owl dropped it and flew off back home. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and picked up the box.

The witches sat down on the ground and Hermione untied the string and lifted the lid. She pulled out a letter and opened it.

"It's from Mum.

Hermione this is for you. Have fun.

Love Mum."

She folded the letter back up and pulled back the thin sheet paper. "Oh gods," and quickly covered it back up. "She didn't."

"What? Let me see," taking the box from her friend and pulled back the sheet. "Sexy."

Hermione buried her face in her hands. She looked over her hands. "Don't pull it out. Everyone will see it."

Lavender jumped up with box and ran back to the castle with Hermione hot on her heels screaming after her. She only laughed and ran faster.

* * *

Lavender ran in the perfects bathroom and pulled Hermione into an empty stall and handed her box. "Put it on.

"No."

Yes. It's for Harry." said Lavender with a smile.

"Fine," and yanked it from the witch's hands. "No wondered why that bloody owl didn't stay," changing out of her clothes and slipped into the teddy. "This is so embarrassing."

"Come out!"

"Lock the door."

Lavender waved her wand and the door was locked. "Come out."

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped out of the stall. Lavender whistled at the witch.

The gown was short up past her thighs and was dark red with lace around the top and bottom and with a gold slick short robe.

"Wow! Perfect Gryffindor colors. I'm getting your mum to get one for my wedding night," and her eye caught the tag, "Victoria's Secret. Very nice. Ok put on your robes over the teddy and let's go to supper. I'm hungry."

Hermione groaned and walked back into the stall and slipped on her school robes and they left the perfects bath and went to the great hall.

* * *

Draco knocked on the door and stuck his head into the room. "Damn Harry, that's the way to get into her pants easily."

Harry walked over to the blonde and smacked him upside the head. "Let's go to supper. I'm starved."

"You'll need your energy to play," he said as they walked out of the portrait hole.

* * *

Harry only smirked at the wizard. He was going to have fun alright, but also make it special for his wife.

Harry and Hermione walked into the common room. Draco had gone to the Slytherin common room to give them time alone.

Harry covered his wife's eyes and smiled. "I have a surprise for you."

"But I can't see."

"Exactly. Just trust me love," and he opened the bedroom door and led her into the room.

Harry uncovered her eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What do you think?" he asked whispering in her ear.

Hermione looked around and smiled. The room was covered in candles; the floor and bed were covered in red and white roses.

"Harry it's wonderful."

"I knew you'd like it. Don't worry I'll take it slow love."

Harry slowly turned her around and traced her jaw.

She smiled at her husband. "I have a surprise for you," and she slowly removed her robes and laid them on the desk out of the way, and she kicked off her shoes.

Harry slowed, hard at the sight of his wife. He walked up to her and pulled her hair from her bun. He slowly pushed the gold robe off her shoulders and it pooled to the floor behind her. Harry ran his hands down her arms and back up to her shoulders.

"You are so beautiful," and gently kissed her neck. "Beautiful, Mrs. Potter," he whispered against her lips and softly calmed her lips with his own.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as the nerves vanished and she melted in his arms. Harry deepened the kiss running his tongue over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue into her mouth stroking the roof, teeth and finally cresting her tongue with his own.

Hermione moved her hands from his neck and pushed his outer robes from his body and let them fall to the floor. She tugged his tie from his neck throwing across the room. They pulled back breathing heavily.

Harry lowered her left lacy strap and place a gentle butterfly kiss and moved to her neck. Hermione moaned and cocked her head to the side and he sucked and nibbled at her pulse point making her body shake.

She tugged on his ear as she unbutton his white shirt kissing the newly exposed skin and pushed it off of his body and it pooled to the floor. Hermione racked her nails over his hard toned chest. Harry shuttered at her touch. She unbuckled his belt and yanked it from his waist.

Harry unbuttoned his pants, stepped out of shoes and socks, and kicked them out of the way. He lowered his pants and stepped out of them and kicked them to the other side of the room.

Hermione gasped when he gave her breasts a firm squeezed and pulled the straps down and let the slip fall at her feet. He pulled her close to his body and pressed his self against her. She moaned and rubbed up against him.

Harry captured her lips and trailed butterfly kisses down and stopped and paid attention to her breasts than continued his journey south. He got down on his knees and slowly pulled her underwear down and groaned deep in his throat. He'd never seen anything so beautiful than the woman that was before him. He ran his hands up her legs and gave her thighs a squeeze. He ran his right hand over her folds. He heard her gasp and he ran his hand over her again.

Harry rose to his full height. Hermione gave him a puzzled look. He only smiled and swept her off her feet and carried to the bed. He gently laid her down on the bed. He sat down at the foot of the bed.

Harry ran his hand over slowly pushing a finger into her, exploring her sex. Hermione moaned as he moved his finger in and out soon followed by another. She arched her back and pulled on the sheets as he moved deeper. Hermione felt her stomach tighten and moaned arching her back moving her hips in time with his hand.

Harry lowered his head between her legs and kissed her folds. He smiled against her and licked her slowly pushing his tongue inside her body. He pushed his fingers in and out as he moved his tongue. He didn't know what he was doing but from the moans from his wife he must be doing something right. He pinched her cit and she came crashing down as her body shook with release. Harry sucked her, licked her clean, and he kissed his way back up to her lips. He parted her lips with his tongue and kissed her passionately.

Hermione moaned into his mouth and grinded against his hardening erection. He thought he was hard before, but this was painful throbbing hard. He wasn't worried about Hermione pleasing him tonight. He only wanted her pleased with him to make her feel loved.

"Are you ready love? Don't you worry about me. Tonight is about you." Harry told his wife.

She pulled his boxer down and threw them to the floor. He kissed her lips gently as he slowly spread her legs, and he centered his self at her entrance. Harry rubbed the tip of his harden member across her wet folds. Hermione moaned and he kissed her again. He pushed his head in and pulled out. He pushed in and out little at a time. He was half way when he felt her barrier. Hermione nodded and Harry pushed in all the way, breaking her purity. She gasped at sting, a slight pain running through her body. He felt her thighs shake from the new sensation her body was feeling.

Harry was breathing heavily trying to calm his body down at the tight walls and hot core was almost too much. He groaned and he finally felt her muscles relax, but she was still so tight around him. He pushed in deeper until he felt nothing but pleasure.

Hermione wrapped her legs around her husband's waist and pushed him in deeper. Harry laid pressed gently against her body breathing heavily. He kissed her neck and than her lips. Harry slowly moved inside her hot core moaning with each smooth thrust.

"Gods, you're beautiful. Are you ok?" he asked looking into her bright brown eyes.

"Yes," she gasped. "Don't stop."

"I don't plan to never stop loving you."

Harry pushed up as Hermione pushed down and both moaned each other's names. They met a good rhythm, meeting each other's thrust. The moans became louder as the night wore on.

Harry felt her walls tighten and slowed down and pushed in deeper. Hermione yelled her husband's name as her body shook from her first organism.

* * *

Draco walked into the common room after his rounds and he heard moans from the Potters' room. He looked at the door and smirked. The wizard must have known what he was doing, because his wife was yelling his name over and over again.

"Damn Harry. I wasn't that good my first time," and he walked to his room and silenced it so he could sleep.

* * *

Harry knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He grabbed the headboard for support and pulled all the way out and pushed in one last time hitting in just the right spot sending both of them over the edge.

"I love you." Harry said and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"I love you too."

Harry smiled and kissed once more and slowly pulled out of her body. He rolled over onto his back and pulled his wife into his arms. Harry pulled the covers over their nude bodies. He blew out the candle nearest to the bed and the rest extinguished themselves. They fell into an exhausting peaceful sleep.

Hit me! Flames will be ignored!


	10. Check Up Gone Wrong

Protecting His Bookworm

* * *

Chapter Ten

The Check Up Gone Wrong

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and smiled when he saw a mess of chestnut curls sprawled out across his chest. He pulled her close and watched her sleep when the memories of last night flashed back into his mind. He pulled her closer. They'd told each other they loved each other; it was definitely a night to remember.

Hermione felt someone staring at her and lifted her head and her brown eyes connected with a pair of bright green eyes. She smiled and ran her fingers through Harry's messy black hair. She gently captured his lips with her own. Harry's hands tangled into Hermione's messy curls and deepened the kiss. The couple jumped when the alarm clock went off. They looked at each other and laughed.

Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over her shoulder and gave Harry a shy smile. He rolled over onto his side, propped up his elbow and rested his head in his hand. He gently ran his fingers down his wife's spine and felt her shiver under his touch. He smiled and kissed the small of her back.

Hermione rose from the bed and vanished into the bathroom. She stuck her head out of the room. "Are you going to join me or are you just going sit there?"

Harry quickly rolled out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. Hermione laughed and stepped into the hot rain of water. He smiled and stepped through the door and closed it behind him.

Harry and Hermione took turns washing each other's hair and bodies, but it turned into a pointless activity. They were unable to keep their hands off of each other. The couple stayed in the shower until the water turned cold. Harry tied Hermione's robe around her waist. She did the same in return.

The couple walked into the room and quickly changed into their school robes. Hermione sat down at the mirror and Harry braided his wife's hair and clasped the lion necklace around her neck and reluctantly left the bedroom.

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked down the corridor to the great hall and met Draco at the great doors.

"Mate next time put up a silencing charm, because mine wasn't strong enough," winked at the Potters' and walked into the great hall.

Hermione groaned and buried her face into her husband's chest. Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled but faded when he saw Ginny walk pass him with a smile and evil glee in her eye. He narrowed his eyes at the witch and wondered what she had planned. She only had that look when she had something up her sleeve.

Harry pulled Hermione back at arm's length kissed her gently and they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. The couple sat down across from Lavender and Neville at the Gryffindor table. He knew today that he and Hermione had to go for her check up. He didn't like the idea of the Ministry controlling them like some item.

Harry quietly fixed his plate in thought. He would have to speak to the headmaster about leaving school grounds. He decided to contact Remus for support even if he had to wait in the waiting room. He knew she needed him since her mother wasn't able to come.

Hermione took her his husband's hand into her own and gave it a gently squeezed. Harry turned and gave her smile. She could tell that the check up weighed heavily on his mind. The witch held onto his hand through the rest of breakfast.

Ginny watched the couple with a red face. She belonged to Harry not the mudblood that sat next to him. She wanted the fame, money and power that came with Potter name and shook in rage. Her mother even gave the couple her blessing after she read about the marriage in the Daily Prophet.

Ron followed the couple, close enough to hear their conversations, but not to be seen or heard. Harry was keeping an eye out at all times. He had taken Moody's advice seriously about constant vigilance, and noticed the red head's shadows behind statues. Harry had also noticed Ginny stalking him at times, but he decided to keep this information to himself. Hermione had enough on her mind to worry about. Draco kept it from his friend as well.

* * *

Harry opened the gate for Hermione. She smiled and walked through it and saw Remus. She ran to his open arms and he wrapped his arms around her small waist. Hermione breathed in his scent and relaxed. Harry smiled at the werewolf, thankful for his kind loving nature towards his wife.

"Thank you for doing this Moony."

"It's not a problem Harry. Thank you for owling me. Well, let's get this over with."

Hermione pulled back out of his arms and stepped into her husband's and they were gone with a pop. Remus smiled and quickly realized that they had confessed their love for each other.

Harry took Hermione's and the trio walked into the building. The Potters' signed in and took their seats to wait for Hermione's check up.

Lucius walked into the room and spotted Harry and Hermione. He sat down across from the couple.

"Harry, I've tried to overturn the law again, but it didn't work." he said with a sigh.

The messy head wizard looked out the widow of the door and saw Tonks and Kingsley. He turned to the wizard with wide eyes. The Minister seemed to have had enough of the wizard's protest.

Hermione didn't notice because she was walking closely behind a nurse. Harry sighed thankful she wasn't there. He turned back to Lucius.

"The Minister is sending you to Azkaban! He can't do that!"

"I fear he can, Mr. Potter. I'm sorry. I've done all I can. Good luck Harry Potter," and rose from his seat and shook his hand and walked out of the room.

Remus watched Lucius leave the room and watched the aurors take the man away. Harry noticed that Lucius had slipped him a note.

"Harry what is that?" asked Remus.

He shrugged his shoulders and opened the note and it read,

Contact Kingtip at Gringotts.

Harry gave the marauder a puzzled look and Remus looked at the note and smiled at the wizard.

Harry closed the note and tucked it into his robe's pocket. He smiled at his wife. "How did things go?"

Hermione only took his hand with a shaky hand. He gave her a strange look. Remus took Hermione's other hand and they left the building. Harry whispered in her ear and she nodded in agreement.

* * *

The trio walked to a nearby park and they sat down in the swings. Harry noticed that Hermione was shaky. He stood up and knelt down in front of his wife.

"What happened love?" Harry asked worryingly.

Remus sat quietly watching the young woman closely waiting for answer.

Hermione took a deep breath, "They did more than run a wand over me."

Remus moved and knelt down beside Harry. "What else cub?" asked becoming more concerned over the witch he loved as a daughter. "Was there a woman present in the room with you?"

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip and looked down at the ground. Harry gently lifted her face with and tears rolled down her face. Harry's eyes blazed with anger when he realized that a woman wasn't in the room.

"Did the healer rape you Mione?" Remus asked with his own anger showing through his amber eyes.

"No. I threatened him, but when he read my chart showing I was your wife he ran from the room. I don't know why he ran."

Harry turned to Remus, "Do you know something I don't?" he asked. "Tell me now."

Remus ran this hand through this hair. "Not now Harry. We must get back to Hogwarts. I know Hermione wants a shower."

She nodded her head. She wanted the feel of that creep off of her body. She was just grateful the man stopped when he did, because she knew the healer would have raped her. She wanted to know why he ran. Did the Potter name hold a high standard in the government?

Harry helped Hermione off of the swing and they were gone with a faint pop.

* * *

Please place your wonderful reviews. Flames will be ignored.


	11. Potter's History

Protecting His Bookworm

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Potter's History

* * *

Harry gave the portrait the password and the trio walked into the common room. Hermione quietly swept from the room for a long shower. She wanted to get the feel of that healer off of her body. She had been so close to being raped and wanted to be alone now.

The wizards watched her quickly leave the room as they sat down on the couch. They couldn't believe that someone would have the balls to rape a woman, but Harry informed Remus that it happened it great deal in muggle hospitals. The doctors got their kicks out of their power over women. Remus felt sick at the news.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. He sat back in thought and he finally broke the silence. "Remus, the Minister has a lot of guts throwing Lucius into Azkaban. I know he's done it before, but that was for an active death eater, not for appealing a law! The government has gotten completely out of hand. All the decent high ranking Ministry members are dead or in this case in Azkaban! Mr. Malfoy was one of those men."

Remus sat in silence trying to figure out away to explain to the young man without being hexed. The information should have been told to him years ago. The Minister would fear the Potters' as they did years ago. He smiled and his eyes shined. The Minister was in for a major ass kicking.

"Moony what's with the smirk?"

"Harry, I have news for you that would make Minister Fudge piss and ran away for a very long time. The Potters hold a lot of power in the government. That's what made the healer run from Hermione." He smiled and continued, "You are not only the decent of Godric Gryffindor, but also a Lord that appointed the minister of magic to help with laws. The minister works for you Harry."

Harry looked at Remus like he had two heads. Remus only sat back and let Harry take in the information before he went on explaining. Harry nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"So I can throw the marriage law out! I can get Lucius from Azkaban."

"Slow down their lion. You must be educated."

"But I have to protect Hermione. Remus, I have to protect my bookworm. I love her."

Reums rest both hands on Harry's shoulders and looked into his green eyes. "You are protecting Hermione. You did that when you married her. She loves you for it. She loves her husband. She loves you. We have a plenty of time to fix things."

Harry sighed and leaned back in defeat. He wanted to take action now. He wanted to stop the law before it cause harm to those he loved. He thought the war was over. He was wrong. Now he had to fight a war of government. Remus was right. This was going to take more than just saying that he had power of the minister.

"We'll do it your way."

Remus smiled and nodded in approval. He looked over at the door and saw Hermione. He smiled at the witch. She gave him small smile in return. Hermione sat down in between the men. Harry pulled her into his chest and ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed her forehead and looked into the flames in thought. He needed contact Kingstip first, and then find a way to get Lucius out of Azkaban.

"Remus this isn't going to be easy," he whispered as he watched his wife drift off to sleep. "I wish my dad was here or anyone on his side, like my grandfather. Oh I'm sorry Mooney it's just…"

He shook his head, "I understand. You need someone to help you. Remember the note." said smiling.

Harry nodded wondering what the hell the werewolf was going at. Did he know of a living family member? Someone of the wizarding world? Someone on his father's side? The wizard looked at Remus with hopeful eyes.

Remus rose from couch and flooed for Sirius. The marauder stepped out of the fireplace. He looked at the couple and smiled. Remus cleared his throat and Sirius turned his attention to his best friend.

"It's time," was all Remus said.

Sirius sat down in an empty arm chair and Remus quickly flooed for the goblin. The creature stepped out of the fireplace and he sat down in the arm chair next to Sirius.

"I was wondering when you would contact me, sir." Kingstip said pulling out a couple of folders and a black box. "First off I am the Potter's personal banker. I have been for decades. I hold great news for you Lord Potter. You are not the last of the family line."

"Excuse me?"

Hermione stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around and was shocked at who was present. Harry explained the information Remus had told him and where they are now. She only nodded in somewhat of a shock. She knew this was a greater shock to her husband.

"You are not the last of the Potter line. When your family was marked for death, your grandparents went into hiding. I am their secret keeper, sir."

Sirius and Remus looked at the goblin in shock. They had no idea of James's parents being alive. Sirius face went white as a ghost. The couple had taken him in and loved him as a son. He now finds out they're alive. They had found the bodies of Harold and Kara Potter three days before James and Lily were killed.

Harry looked at the marauders and realized that they had no idea of this information. It must have been kept from them too. Harry ran a shaky hand through his messy black hair. He couldn't handle any more surprises. His wife was nearly raped; Lucius was arrested and taken to Azkaban. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Hermione's voice.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Hermione asked with a hint of anger. She couldn't believe that this information was kept from him.

Kingstip sighed, "Madam, it was for their safety. The Potters hold a great deal of power over the government and we must bring them out of hiding to help pull the government back together. The Minister has caused damage to the system. The time the death eaters were in control made it far worse. Do you understand, my lady?"

Harry gently cupped Hermione's face with both hands. "I have to protect you." he kissed her gently and turned to the goblin, "Bring me my grandparents. We will read over my parents will and I shall clam my birthright."

"Spoken like a true lord." Kingstip said bowed out gracefully. He was gone in a swirl of green flames.

* * *

Hit the button!

Readers as you wished Harry Potter will be taking over the marriage law! I wanted something different and I know you have. Ginny and Ron will cause problems down the road just wait. See what happens with Jane and Remus. You'll just have to wait and keep


	12. Meet Grandma and Grandpa

Protecting His Bookworm

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Meet Grandma and Grandpa

* * *

Harry took several deep breaths still unable to grasp the idea that his grandparents were still alive. He wondered if Professor Dumbledore knew about them being alive. He mentally shook his head. The headmaster would have told them and he would have been put safely with them.

Harry didn't know about his godfather, so why not tell him about his grandparents. When he thought about it was rare for a goblin to be a secret keeper. Kingstip's must have been very liked by the Potter family and treated him an equal instead of just a banker and creature that served the wizard race.

Harry's was snapped out of his thoughts when Hermione squeezed her husband's hand. She knew he needed much support as possible. She even noticed the shock expressions of the marauders. Hermione sighed heavily and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. He looked down and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. He relaxed greatly. The marauder's smiled at the young couple.

The trio held their breath when the flames turned green and Kingstip stepped out of the fireplace. It was the man and woman who followed him that held their attention.

Harold Potter had messy black hair, brown eyes, round glasses, olive tone skin and broad shoulders. He wore elegantly cut black robes. His wife, Kara Potter, had long red hair pulled back in a low bun. She had brown eyes, pale skin, pink full lips, and nice womanly figure. She wore elegantly cut black robes and light make up that brought out her eyes and gloss that made her lips shine.

Kara slowly covered her mouth as she looked at her grandson and her eyes glazed over with tears. He reminded her so much of James, but had Lily's amazing green eyes, but thanks to Kingstip they heard about their son and daughter-in-law's deaths and Harry living the attack against Voldemort.

Harold smiled at his grandson and gently squeezed his wife's hand. "Go on Darling," he whispered in her ear.

Harry slowly stood up from the couch. He walked over to the couple, and he towered over the witch at 6' foot. He smiled at witch. Harry gently wrapped his arms around his grandmother. Kara let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. She let out a small sob from her lips. Harry looked up over at the man that reminded him of his father with warm eyes.

"It's alright," pulling back the woman to arm's length.

Harold took Harry into his arms. Harry buried his face into the wizard's chest. He couldn't believe that a part of his father was still alive and could be share in his life. He would never regret his close bond with his godfather and Remus, but there was just something special about having grandparents.

Harold pulled back and found Kara hugging Sirius and Remus tightly. He chuckled at the wizard's as they were gasping for air. Sirius was able to wiggle his way out of Kara's grasp. Harry turned around and laughed at the men.

Harold walked over Sirius and Remus and wrapped them into hugs. He pulled them back, "Look at you grown up and taking care of Harry. Thank you."

"We love Harry dearly," said Sirius and ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry quickly tried to flatten his hair, but was only able to cover the lightning bolt scar. Harry held out his hand to his wife. She smiled and took his hand. He helped her from the couch.

"This is my wife Hermione Potter. Hermione these are my," he smiled, "grandparents, Harold and Kara Potter." he turned to the couple, "Sirius told me about you a few years ago."

The only nodded not really know how to act around each other. The nerves were thick in the room.

Hermione hugged the couple and pulled back, "It's wonderful to meet you." She leaned over, "Just give him sometime this is a shock to everyone."

They nodded in agreement. They all sat down trying to figure out where to start.

Kara broke silence, "How long have you known Hermione?"

"I've known her for seven years," said Harry smiling at his wife.

"I'm sorry Lord Harold; we must go over a few things. Then you may have your time together." Kingstip told them.

"I agree." Harold and Harry said together.

Hermione and Kara couldn't help but laugh.

The goblin turned to the portraits. "Leave us in peace and do not tell anyone of this information."

The portraits nodded to agree with the terms and they left the common room.

Kingstip enlarged the table into a large a table and he grabbed the folders. The opened the one of the folders.

"I'll read the will of Lord and Lady James Potter," and he began,

"I, Lord James Harold Potter leave my son, Harry James Potter the title of Lord and the control of the wizarding government see your advisor Lucius Malfoy and the appointed Minister of Magic.

I leave my son the additional positions of Head of the Unspeakables (see Mr. Ollivander advisor), The Head of the Auror Department, (see Harold Potter, Kingsley Shacklebolt), and The Head of Care of Magical Creatures, (see Remus Lupin).

I James Potter leave my son the Potter estates in Godric Hollow the Church, the castle in Scotland, the summer cottage in Paris France and the deed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I leave Harry the remaining amount of 10.6 trillion galleons and 4.8 trillion pounds and the Potter jewels."

Kingstip looked up and saw a very shocked Harry Potter and, he wizard shook his head in disbelief.

Harold smiled, "Breath Harry."

He nodded his head and took several deep breaths. Harry didn't know if he was ready to hear his mother's part of the will or not. The wizard motioned for the goblin to continue.

"Now sir here is the deeds to all your estates. These are copies sir."

Harry took the folder and sat it down in front of them. He'd look at them later.

Kingstip opened his mother's folder and began,

"I, Lady Lily Christy Potter leave my son Lord Harry James Potter deeds to Zonkos, The Three Sticks (your father begged to own the store), and finally, the estates of the Evans family, which are a cottage in Greece, and one in Rome.

Harry, I know it isn't much, but your grandparents wanted me to have the small estates instead of my sister be happy Harry."

Kingstip handed Harry the copies of his mother's estates. "Sir, the family ring," handing it to the wizard.

Harry quietly took the small black box from the goblin. He opened the lid and inside was a squire shape with a symbol of a phoenix with a 'P' below the creature. The wizard took a deep breath and pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto his right hand.

"We have one more matter to attend to."

"Kingstip give Harry a moment to breathe." Kara told the goblin.

"My apologies, My Lady."

Harry sat back in his chair and stared at the folders in front of him. The information was almost too much to grasp at once. First his grandparents are alive and now his world has been turned upside down with all the heads of government. He ran his fingers through his hair uncovering the lightning bolt scar. He removed his glasses and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Give me one moment," and he left the room and walked into the bedroom.

Harry splashed some water on his face and rested his hands of both sides of the sink. He looked into the minor with a pale face. He took several deep breaths this was just too much.

Hermione walked into the bathroom. "Harry," she whispered.

Harry turned around and threw his arms around her neck and his body shook with silent sobs. Hermione rubbed his back. She led him to the bedroom and they sat down.

Harry rested his head on her shoulder. "Love this is just too much to handle. I thought I could do it in one day. But seeing my grandparents…it's just I-" he said unable to finish the sentence.

Hermione pulled back and made her husband look at her. "Harry, listen to me. You can do this, and then we give you the time you need to think."

He nodded and rose from the bed and they left the room.

"Alright there Harry?" asked Remus.

"I'm fine. Kingstip continue please."

"Yes sir." the goblin opened the folder, "You must sign these sir to make the transaction complete," handing them to the wizard along with a quill.

Harry took the papers and sat back and quietly read over the information. He didn't want to sign anything that disrespects his morals. He flipped the page and leaned over and Hermione nodded in agreement.

The group watched the couple read over the paper work interest. They shook their heads and marked out and added things that suited both of them.

Harry signed the papers and hand them back to the goblin.

"Here are the records on the government and the records of the school and the deed to Hogwarts. Please come to Lord Potter if you need anything."

Harry rose from his seat and shook Kingstip's hand and thanked the goblin. He left the way he entered.

Remus fixed the table to its normal size and sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh. The witches and wizards returned to their portraits.

Harry joined his wife on the couch and the room was in an uneasy silence once more. The day was just too much for everyone.

Please place your reviews. Flames will be ignored!


	13. Meet Grandma and Grandpa: Part 2

Protecting His Bookworm

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Meet Grandma and Grandpa: Part Two

* * *

Harry stared into the dancing flames in thought trying to digest the information that just unfolded a few minutes ago. The group waited patiently for Harry to express his emotions. Harold opened his mouth, but Hermione, Remus and Sirius shook their heads meaning that he wasn't ready to talk yet.

"Does Professor Dumbledore know you're alive?" Harry asked out of the blue.

"No he believes us to be dead. The reason for our 'deaths' was because Luicus had informed us of the death eater attack on the house in a few days in advance. He helped us transfigure some things into duplicates of our images. We packed our things the night before and we had a portkeys with us already." Harold explained. "Our portkeys are our wedding bands and they took us to the safe house in the States." he took a deep breath, "The reason behind Kingstip being our secret keeper is because it was not done and that was the safest way to insure that we lived.

"What about mum and dad did they have portkeys?" whispered Harry.

Kara sighed heavily, "Lily and James did have portkeys. The same as ours. The bands, but Harry they were already at a safe house for which they would only transport one, because of the magic around the house. James couldn't leave Lily and Lily couldn't leave you. So they would have died, because none of them would never leave you." Kara quickly brushed the tears away and continued, "But if they were not in a safe house the port keys would have worked."

"What?" Sirius and Remus yelled in shock. "They could be alive!"

Harold nodded and looked at his grandson with sad eyes. "I'm sorry. They only did that with you in mind. They wanted you safe."

Harry gently removed Hermione's rings and ran his thumb over them and said an incantation under his breath. He slid them back onto her hand. He did the same with his and slid it back on his hand.

Hermione gave her husband a pulled look and than at her rings. "What did you do?"

He gently stroked her cheek, "The engagement ring is the portkey for a child and the wedding band is your portkey. I want my family safe. I have to protect you."

The family looked at the young couple with smiles on their faces. They were glad that they had found each other even if they had to marry through a law.

The door opened and Draco walked through the portrait hole. He stopped and looked around the room. He rubbed his eyes at the sight of the Kara and Harold.

Harry and Hermione turned around and found a puzzled blonde and he slowly walked into the room. Draco sat down on the couch arm and looked at the strange couple. He shook his head.

"Harry looked at this. The Fudge threw my father into Azkaban. Again!" holding up a letter from his mother.

"This is just too much for one day." Harry stood up raised his hand and his broom zoomed into his hand. "I'm going to fly around for awhile. I need to clear my head," and flew out of the opened window.

"It's not you Draco." Sirius said gently.

He sighed and sat down on the couch next to Hermione. Hermione looked out the open window and saw her husband fly by.

* * *

Harry closed his eyes and the tears rolled down his face. He was happy to have his grandparents, but the reading of his parents wills just made James and Lily real not just a photo in an album or in dreams or even stories Sirius and Remus told him.

Kara and Harold were apart of his father. They were a connection to a life he only dreamed of, but it was now in front of him and he didn't know how to react. He had a wife he loved, godfather and his friends. He had his dream and he was frighten he would wake up and it vanish.

He opened his eyes and stopped in mid air and watched the sun slowly set. The meetings had taken longer than he thought. The day was long and tiring. He wanted to lay down with his wife and just hold her close.

Harry sighed and flew back to the castle. He entered the common room the way he exited it. He gave Sirius a small smile. The marauder sighed. He was going to be fine.

Harry grabbed the folders off of the table and put them away in the desk draw and ward it heavily.

Harold rose from the chair and held out his hand for Kara. She smiled and took his hand.

"We'll be in the headmaster's office. We need to explain something with Albus." Harold told them and the couple hugged Harry, Hermione Sirius and Remus and they left the common room.

"Wow mate talk about a big day for you." Draco told Harry and took him into a hug and quickly pulled back.

The wizard only nodded and turned to his godfather. Sirius smiled and pulled him in a hug.

"You know where to find me, Harry." he told his godson.

"Are alright cub? I mean about earlier today."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around the werewolf and the wizards left the way they entered.

Harry sighed and flopped down on the couch. "Could this day have gotten any more stressful?" he smiled, "But I'm happy," and pulled Hermione into his lap and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Oh get a room!" said Draco with a smile.

Harry smiled and quickly carried to Hermione into the bedroom and slamming the door behind him.

"Silencing charm!" called Draco and went to his room.

* * *

Albus sat stunned at the people that sat before him. Kara and Harold Potter the grandparents to Harry Potter. He's eyes shined at the news he was told, but his eyes dimmed at the news about the port keys already on their hands. James and Lily could have been with Harry and watched him grow up.

"Albus you didn't know. It's not your fault," said Kara. "Harry has made his and Hermione's rings into port keys and will work the same way ours do."

The elderly wizard nodded, "Thank you for that bit of information."

They nodded and smiled at each other. Harold helped Kara from her chair. They bid each other farewell and floo home with smiles.

* * *

Please place your also reviews! Flames will be ignored!


	14. Loving News

Protecting His Bookworm

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Loving News

* * *

Ginny was going to get Harry one way or another. He was hers and Ginny Weasely didn't share with anyone. She walked around the corridors trying to get Harry to notice her, but he just walked on by without saying 'hello' or even smiling at her. She growled and storm off to think of another plan. The small little 'stalking' wasn't working.

Ron wasn't having much luck with Hermione. She was always around Harry, Draco, Neville or Lavender. They would only sneer and walk on by or at times just ignore him. Ron needed to think of something drastic. He wanted Hermione.

Severus walked the halls at night just see if he could catch the redheads. He wanted to catch them so bad it nearly hurt him. He wanted to have his fun, even in potions he got his kicks and he even caught Harry, Hermione and Draco compressing laughter that made him smirk wider. He would just have to wait for the right time to pounce.

* * *

Harry ran down the corridors with Hermione hot on his heals yelling at the top of her lungs. "Harry James Potter get back here! You can't run forever!"

Harry laughed and turned down the hall. Severus jumped out of the way. The Potions Master smirked wondered what had Harry running from Hermione. This might be interesting.

She stopped and looked around for her husband. Severus walked over to her and point down the hallway. Hermione smiled and thanked the professor.

Severus followed in the shadows with a smirk.

"Harry what were thinking? This isn't funny!" holding up a muggle pregnancy test in his face. "It's positive!" yelling and poking him in the chest.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I just looked at your calendar."

"Only late by two days!"

"A…no love you're not two days late. You're two weeks late. I thought it was the stress of everything. You know with Granny and Gramps and well….just everything!"

Hermione's knees buckled and her body went limp. Harry quickly caught his wife before she hit the floor. He lifted her up and laid her head on his chest. He stuck the test in his pocket and slowly walked down the corridor with Hermione in his arms.

Severus's head followed the couple as they walked by and he smirked. Hermione Potter was with child. Well, according to a muggle test as he could tell.

Harry gave the portrait the password and he walked into the common room and laid Hermione down on the couch. He sighed and quickly floo for his grandmother who was a medi-witch.

Kara stepped out of the fireplace and dusted the ashes off of her robes. She smiled at her grandson. "Harry what's wrong?"

"I need you to run a pregnancy test on Hermione. The muggle test showed up positive. I just want your medical opinion. I trust Madam Pefermey but I want you to do it. You're family." Harry said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Kara smiled and walked up to Hermione. She ran her wand over her granddaughter and brow frowned. She ran her wand over her again and smiled.

"Hermione's two weeks pregnant. Congratulations."

Harry took a deep breath and ran his hand through his untamed hair and eased his self into the arm chair behind him. He smiled at his grandmother.

"Thank you Granny." he said, stood up and threw his arms around her neck.

Hermione stirred and looked at the witch with a puzzled looked. "Granny what are you doing here?"

Harry moved and knelt down in front of his wife and smiled, "We're going to have a baby."

Hermione blinked and stared at her husband and a smile crossed her face. "A baby?"

Harry violently nodded his head. Hermione laughed and he picked her up and spun her around. Kara smiled and kissed her grandchildren and left the way she entered.

Harry and Hermione walked down the corridor hand and hand with smiles on their faces whispering in low tones as they passed the other students. Albus passed the Potters' and his eyes sparkled behind his half moon glasses. He gave them slight nodded and winked at the couple.

He kissed his wife on the cheek and she walked into the library. He and Draco were going to flight around while Hermione did some time studying.

Ginny stood hidden behind a stacks of books watching Hermione with resentment. The witch had stolen Harry from her. She was suppose to marry him not this muggle born. He was the great Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Ginny quietly sat down at the table across from Hermione. She looked up at the redhead and she narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want, Ginny?" she hissed.

The redhead gave her a fake smile. "I just want to say I'm sorry. I was angry and didn't know what to think. Please don't throw away six years of friendship."

Hermione narrowed her eyes grabbed her books and put them away in her bag. She left the library with Ginny on her heels. Hermione growled and walked even faster up the stairs.

The red head stepped in front of Hermione. "I'm trying to apologize and want give me a chance."

"Yea right," and Hermione pushed through Ginny and walked outside to watch Harry and Draco.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "You're going to regret marring Harry Potter, mud blood," and walked down the corridor.

Severus stood hidden in the shadows as he watched Ginny walk down the corridor. He sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe how a friend quickly turn on another. He had his reasons behind his actions. He was spy. He had to protect his friends. The few he had.

Severus walked down the corridors to the dungeons and swept into his private lab. He wanted to help the young couple and currently didn't want to show his soft side. He protected Harry because he had promised Lily. Hermione was now apart of that family.

* * *

Remus walked into the kitchen and fixed a cup of tea. He leaned against the counter with a cup of tea in his hands. He'd been thinking about Jane. He wanted to see the woman again. He fell in love with Faith instantly. He loved children and that was one of the reasons he loved teaching.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Hedwig tapped on the enchanted window. The werewolf flicked his wand and the window opened. The snow white owl landed on the table. She dropped the letter on the table.

"Thanks girl." said Remus.

Sirius walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw the owl on the table. "From Harry?"

Remus nodded and opened the letter and pulled it out of the envelope. "Oh my goodness."

"What?" Sirius asked and was quickly at his best friend's side. "Hermione's pregnant! Harry's going to be a dad! Wow!"

Remus smiled and looked at the letter once more. He couldn't believe the news that he held in his hands. He turned over the note and he nearly dropped the paper.

It was from Hermione and it read,

Remus,

I want you to be the baby's grandfather. I found a special adoption papers to allow a non family member to have grandchildren.

I love you Daddy.

Hermione

He took several deep breaths to steady his heart from beating out of his chest. He smiled and blinked back the tears that threaten to fall.

Sirius smiled as he read the note. He patted the werewolf on the back. Remus was going to be apart of Hermione's life in away he ever imagined. Remus stuck the letter gently in his pocket and picked up his cup and leaned back against the counter.

* * *

Please place your great reviews! The flames will be ignored!


	15. Taking Action

Protecting His Bookworm

Chapter Fifteen

Taking Action

* * *

Harold walked into Azkaban Prison that was now guarded by aurors. Kingsley opened the door and the wizard walked down the hall. He stopped in front of Luicus's cell.

Luicus turned his head and saw Harold and stood up and Kingsley opened the door Harold walked into the small cell.

"Harold what are you doing here?" Luicus asked in shock.

"I'm here to help you. Harry needs his top advisor. The law needs to be thrown out of the system."

"So Harry knows the truth."

Harold nodded and pulled out some folders and a quill. "This will get you on house arrest. Harry's with the Minister now."

"But how did you get the papers already?" asked the blonde.

He smirked, "I have my ways. We just have to wait for Harry to get here and say it's alright to sign."

* * *

Harry stepped out of the large fireplace and dusted the ashes off of his robes. He had gotten dress robes from his grandfather. He took a deep a breath and walked down the hall with his robes blowing behind him.

The witches and wizards he passed stopped and looked at the great Harry Potter. They wondered what brought him to the Ministry. They noticed he carried himself differently. The young wizard didn't carry his self as a eighteen year old, but as a man of importance.

Harry stopped at the checkout counter. He handed the witch her wand. She checked it over and it back to him.

Umbrige walked up to Harry and raised a brow. "Mr. Potter what brings you here. Minister Fudge is far too busy to see a child."

"You will move aside and allow me access to the Minister. I have matters of state to discuss."

She laughed at the wizard. "You are a child."

Harry smiled when he saw Kingstip walk up to them.

"Lord Potter what brings you here sir?"

"I am here to speak with Minister Fudge."

"Very good sir. Please follow me."

Harry walked passed the woman without a word. He knew that she was stunned at the news.

Harry walked into the room and stood in front of the Minister. Kingstip bowed out and left the room.

"Minister Fudge I am here discuss the matters of my head advisor Luicus Malfoy."

The Minster looked up and laughed at Harry. "You have no power of the matter Mr. Potter.

"Lord Potter Minister. You work for me or have you forgotten the Potters matters in the government."

Minster Fudge sat back in his chair and wondered how the young wizard found out about the lordship. He wasn't about to take orders from a child. The Minister knew he could throw out his great law. The reason why Fudge had placed the law was to get muggle born out of the wizarding world. They were taking over the school. He couldn't stand for Potter taking over his power.

"You will release my advisor now Fudge!" hissed Harry.

"It's just not done Mr. Potter."

Harry leaned forward and rested his hands on the desk. "You watch your tone Minister. Mr. Malfoy will be out of Azkaban. Good day Minister."

"Percy get in!" yelled Fudge.

The red head walked into the room. "Yes Minister."

"Take Mr. Potter out."

Percy grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him out of the office. Harry jerked out of the red head's grasp and turned to the wizard.

"Tell the Minister he has not heard the rest from me!" and he stormed from the Ministry.

* * *

Harry walked into Azkaban and spotted Tonks. The wizard walked up to the purple witch.

"Let me through." Harry told the auror.

"Sorry but I can't let you Harry."

"Kingsley let me in."

"Yes sir," and he opened the door. "Tonks he's head of the department. We have no say in the matter."

The witch stared at the messy head wizard in shock. She couldn't believe her ears. Tonks only watched Kingsley lead Harry down to Malfoy's cell.

Harold stood up and smiled at his grandson. Harry only shook his head. He flopped down onto the bed next to Luicus.

"Come along Luicus we are leaving. Gramps don't worry about that damn paper work. No one will tell me what do about my advisor."

He nodded and rose from the bed and told them he had to get back to Hogwarts. Harold said bye to the blonde and the Potters' walked out of Azkaban together.

* * *

Harry walked into the castle and stepped through the doors. He walked by Ginny but, stepped aside to block his way. He stepped to right and the red head stepped in front of him.

"Harry I told you to shave. I like my guys with smooth face," she said resting her hand on his on arm.

Harry pulled back and walked pass by the redhead. She quickly stopped him. Ginny slammed her lips on Harry's lips. He pushed her away and narrowed his eyes. "You and I will never be. I was never happy with you."

"But Harry," Ginny whinnied. "I love you. Don't you miss this," and she pushed him against the wall and kissed him forcing her tongue inside his mouth.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She shook her head and tears rolled down her cheeks. She watched her husband press his body against the red head. She heard Ginny moan.

Harry pushed the witch off of him and saw his wife. "I hope you're be happy!" Hermione shoved Harry and stormed down the corridor. "Hermione," Harry ran after his wife.

Hermione ran into the perfects bathroom and locked the door behind her. She slid down the wall in tears. She rested her hands on her month old stomach. She thought they were happy. Harry and Ginny went out for years and she took that away from him. She forced him into something he never wanted. The kiss she saw was heated and lustful.

* * *

Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She looked at the door when she heard knocks and Harry's voice behind the door. She didn't want to see him.

"Go away! Go to Ginny!" cried Hermione.

* * *

Harry rested his hand on the door and placed his forehead on his hand. "Love please open the door. It was nothing. She kissed me. Hermione open the door."

He stepped back when the door opened. Hermione stepped out of the bathroom. She brushed the tears from her face. "She kissed me. I love you and would never cheat on you."

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked into the common room and portrait closed behind them. They saw Draco on the couch. The blonde smiled and thanked his friend for getting his father out of Azkaban. The messy head wizard smiled and Draco left the room to go to the Slytherin common room to see Pansy.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the couch. Harry sat down next to his wife and pulled her into his lap. They still had to tell Jane about the pregnancy, but the couple wanted to tell her in person. Harry didn't want to send an owl to his mother-in-law. They did owl her about Kara and Harold. Jane was thrill for her son-in-law.

Harry rested his hands on her stomach where his child was growing inside her womb. He kissed her neck and pulled her hair aside and kissed her neck again, but when he was with his wife no matter how bad his day was she was his shinning star.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think.


	16. Terrified

Protecting His Bookworm

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Terrified

* * *

Harry sat in the common room on the couch with folders, papers, books, extra quills and bottles of ink. He sighed wondering where to start first. The government was a mess thanks to the minister and the death eaters by developing unnecessary laws and raising taxes on the stores and school just to make the minister's pockets auror department was fine thanks to Kingsley and his men. The minister had no time to deal with them. He was grateful that one less thing to worry Unspeakables were well managed by Mr. Ollivander. The wandmaker had informed him that he'd been the advisor for many years and had things under control. The wizard would contact him if anything was a Department of Magic Creatures was completely ignored by the minister and those around him. Remus had tried to make people see to reason, but no one would listen to a werewolf. Harry had a great deal of work in that department with his friend's school needed improving according the other wizarding schools Hogwarts was behind in the twenty percent or less on the margin scale. The test scores were really low and the student population had dropped. The main Educational Board had been long time passed or had died in the war. The Hogwarts account was low in funds due to the student population.

Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his face this was a nightmare that would never end. It was just another war to be fought, and he had no idea what he was doing. He need to get a team together, and his main goal was to remove the Muggle Marriage Law. Harry had a system to go through. A system his family laid down centuries ago and he broke a suitable amount of laws by taking Luicus out of Azkaban, but he needed his advisor.

The portrait opened and the headmaster walked into the common room. The wizard's eyes twinkled when he saw the band shine on his left hand, but his brow frond some when saw the table covered. Albus walked over to the table and noticed it wasn't school work but work of government.

Harry sighed, "Ok where to start?" he mumbled and looked up, "Bloody hell! Professor don't do that."

"I'm sorry Harry. Do you mind?" Albus said, motioning the arm chair.

"Please sir have a seat. What can I do for you?" Harry asked as the headmaster took his seat.

"I just wanted to check up on you. You've been doing really well in your classes. Professor Snape is very please with your potions for the past few weeks. The other professors have notice a great improvement in your studies as well."

"Well, I just got tired of hitting the snooze button on my clock," He whispered opening a folder. "I have to maintain good grades sir. How would it look if someone like me that runs the government to have poor grades? No one would trust me. Yea?"

Albus chuckled, "You sound like Harold," raising from his seat, "Don't work too hard Harry. You're still young and time is on your side."

"Not with this damn law it isn't. I'm going to protect my wife Albus!"

"I know you will sir." The elderly wizard said noticing the sudden change in his mannerisms. "If you have any matters that concern Hogwarts please come to me."

"I will soon as I have the free time. Good day Albus."

"Good day Lord Potter," and Albus walked out of the common room.

Harry ran his hand through his untamed hair. He had a lot of things that could be improved at Hogwarts, but the school would have to wait until he had the Muggle Marriage Law thrown away.

Harry sent a letter with Hedwig to his advisor. He rose from the couch flicked his wand and his school robes transformed into black dress robes. He didn't won't to be a student speaking to a Malfoy. He wasn't a student when it concerned the government. Harold had told him that the professors could see the difference and know not the bother the young man with his school studies.

* * *

Harry swept down the corridors with his black robes blowing behind him. He stepped out into the cool fall air and walked to the gates.

Luicus stepped through the gates into school grounds. He bowed slightly and Harry nodded in return. Harry mentally shook his head. He could never get use to the greeting. He always had to hold back a laugh.

* * *

"I was wondering when you would send for me sir. The sooner we work together the sooner we can change the law." said Luicus walking into the castle.

"Luicus what was the main reason behind the Muggle Marriage Law?" asked Harry in wonder.

The students stopped and watched Harry walking the corridors with a known death eater. He had worked for You-Know-Who. They couldn't believe it.

Harry stopped, "Students get moving. Now."They the quickly moved, but still watched the wizards continued down the corridors whispering amongst them selves."I'm sorry Luicus. Please explain."

They walked into the professor's lounge. The headmaster told him, he could use the room so they wouldn't be disturbed.

Harry sat down behind one of the many desks and he motioned for his advisor to sit down across from him. The blonde pulled out a folder of information. He handed the information to the messy head wizard.

Harry opened the folder and was stunned at the mountain of information. He quietly flipped through the pages and stopped at the list of witches and wizards that were forced to leave the wizarding world, and his eyes widened at the pages.

"Luicus there are five pages of witches and wizards that had their memories erased and magic stripped. Well, it seems the Minister's goal was to force those unworthy to study magic to leave." hissed Harry.

"But sir that's not another reason. Fudge left this part from public knowledge," turning several pages, "Read this sir. It's very disturbing," pointing the paragraph.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what was staring him right in the face. The further he read it just about made him sick. Luicus watch his boss's face drain of color.

"The muggle witch will have a check up during her third month to determine if the fetus will develop magical powers. If the child does not show magical abilities the healer will abort the child. The mother will not have another chance to have a child, and than their magic will be stripped and their memories erased." Harry rose from his seat. "I'll be back in moment," and left the wizard.

* * *

Harry closed the bathroom door, locked it and silenced the room. He quickly emptied his stomach. He flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink. Harry rested both hands on the sink breathing heavily. He looked up into the mirror and saw his face drained of color. He couldn't believe the cruelty of the law and it meant his wife and child were in danger.

"Gods my family's in danger," he whispered removing his glasses. He slashed water on his face. He looked back up and gathered his self back together. He left the room.

* * *

"Are you alright sir." Luicus asked with worry.

"Hermione's in danger so is my child. Gods Luicus we must work quickly. I will not loose my family!"

"Yes sir."

They reviewed the law and went over the pros and cons of the law. Harry's face remained white through out the meeting.

Harry grabbed some paper and a quill and wrote down some ideas on how to approach the law. Luicus couldn't help but crack a smile. He quickly realized he had a natural talent for the law.

"Leave the folder with me and I'll contact my grandfather and I'll have him read over this information. He may have options to help those with child," said Harry raising from his chair.

"Yes sir," and he rose from his chair. "I'll show my self out."

"Good day Luicus."

The blonde bowed and left the room to leave Harry to his thoughts.

Harry sat down at the desk and propped his elbows on the table and bowed his head. He stared at the folder in front of him. He couldn't believe the pain the minister was causing. Fudge was deranged and had too much power. He used his power for his own means.

Harry looked up when the door opened and saw Professor Snape walk into the room. The professor's mask completely fell when he saw the young man. He swept into the room and sat down across from Harry.

"You look like you've seen a ghost that haunts you. Are alright?" asked the Potions Master in concern.

He ran a shaky hand through his hair and looked the professor directly in the eye. "My child and wife are in danger. I ask of you to keep an eye on my wife. If you see a healer in Hogwarts come to me immediately."

"Why?"

"Don't ask question me Severus! Just do it!" hissed Harry, grabbed the folder and swept from the room.

The Potions Master watched the young man's robes disappear from view and brow frowned. The information must have been up setting for him to snap at him in anger and worry. Severus had never seen Harry so terrified in his life.

Harry stormed down the corridors with the folder under his arm. The students quickly moved out of the way and watched the wizard and wondered what was going on. Minerva stepped out of the way before he knocked her to the floor. She watched him with worry.

Albus walked over the deputy. He'd seen Harry's pale face as he walked passed him. The headmaster eyes dimmed in worry. He knew Harry had a meeting with his advisor and it made him wonder what else the law contained.

Severus swept up to the headmaster and deputy and quickly explained what transpired in the staff room. Minerva's color drained from her face. The Potions Master steadied the witch from passing out to the floor. He helped her to the bench behind her. She took a deep breaths.

"I can tell you this the law contained it made Harry sick to his stomach. I saw flashes before he realized I entered his thoughts." The potions professor told them.

Minerva left for her office. She needed to do something to take her mind off of the infrmation she was told. Severus left for the dungeons and Albus left for his office.

* * *

Harry walked into the common room and found Hermione on the couch engrossed in her studies. He smiled despite what had occurred earlier. He walked over to the desk and placed the folder in a drawer and ward it securely.

He sat down on the couch next to his wife and quietly took the book from her hands. She turned her head noticed something was wrong. Hermione moved over into his lap. Harry held the her close. He kissed her gently on the lips and buried his face into the crook of her neck to hide his face from his wife to hold back the worry. He didn't want to tell her the reason behind his worry. Hermione could read him like an opened book and tell when he holding something back from her. Harry was going to protect his bookworm.

* * *

Make me a happy chapter and place your great review. Flames will be ignored.

Here's a sneak peak Remus goes to see Jane and Faith! Yea!

I want to thank you for all my readers for their wonderful reviews. You have made this story worth my wild. I would have never imaged that this story doing so well.

You guys rock!


	17. Visiting Jane

Protecting His Bookworm

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Visiting Jane

* * *

Remus walked into the kitchen fixed a cup of tea and sat down at the table. He smiled when he saw a letter from Hermione on the table. Remus sat his cup down and picked up the letter.

Remus,

I just wanted to tell you everything is going well. I had my check up with Granny and very thing looks great. I'll have the grandparent adoption papers drawn up later on as the months grow.

Mooney go visit Mom. She likes you a lot and Faith fell in love with you, but who wouldn't love you.

I'll write back soon, Daddy.

Love,

Hermione

Remus smiled. He got approval from Hermione to see her mother. He felt better now about visiting Jane. Remus was going to ask her approval before visiting them. Now he wouldn't have to ask. He drank his tea and went up stairs to get dressed to visit Jane and Faith.

* * *

Remus appeared in a park down the road from the Granger home. He wanted to walk and work out some of the nerves that had built up in his stomach. He hadn't seen a woman in nearly seven years. He feared them finding out about his Lycanthrophy and those that did find out they ran away in fear. He had given up on finding someone. Jane already knew about his furry problem and Faith wasn't scared of him.

Remus took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He nervously ran his hand through his hair. He took another deep breath when the he saw the knob turn and the door opened.

"Remus, are Hermione and Harry all right?" she asked timely.

" They're just fine. I just…I wanted to come and check up on you and Faith." said Remus, and saw the little blonde hugging her mother's leg. "Hi Faith," kneeling down in front of the two year old.

"Woffie," she cried and held out her arms to him.

Remus smiled and took the little girl into his arms. Faith giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jane smiled and motioned for him to come inside, and he smiled and walked into the house.

"I'm glad you came by." Jane said fixing two cups of tea. "Faith has been asking about you contently," and sat the cups down on the table.

Remus sat down with Faith and placed her in his lap. He did a little dance inside his head. She wanted to see him but she used Faith as an excuse. He could tell she wanted to see him as well. The werewolf felt like he was at home around the woman, and he could be his self without hiding his secret. It was nice for a change.

Faith looked at her mommy and than looked at the wizard and back again. She couldn't help but smile. She could feel that they like each other. She gleefully clapped her hands. The couple looked at the two year old and laughed. She defiantly had a personality of her own.

"What have you been up to lately?" asked Jane.

Remus sat back in thought. "Well nothing much. I try to go down and see Hermione when I can, but they've been busy lately. The teachers are working them hard this year. Harry's working hard with his advisor to change the law. Harry wouldn't go into detail of the matter, but it really isn't my business."

Jane gave him a puzzled look. He knew that the couple hadn't told them about the baby but did tell her about Kara and Harold coming out of hiding.

"They haven't written you?" said Remus, his brow frowned.

She took a sip of tea and shook her head.

Remus looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. He looked up and gave her a slight smile. He explained the Potter family heritage and the power he had over the government. He immediately saw a sparkle of hope in her bright brown eyes.

"Why doesn't Harry just fire the Minister?" asked Jane.

Remus brushed some blonde hair from the baby's face and gently rocked her. "Harry could do that if he wished, but the Potters' laid down laws and he doesn't want the people know he's abusing his power of government. He has already taken Luicus from Azkaban. He wants to follow those laws. He doesn't know much about the government and this will help him lean."

Jane only nodded her head understanding his reasons, but she wanted the law thrown out now. She wanted her daughter safe from the ministry; especially when she couldn't protect herself.

Remus reached across the table and took Jane's hand and gently stroked the smooth skin. She looked at their joined hands than looked up at the man across from her. She smiled at the wizard.

"Thank you for coming. I've been so worried about…my family."

"So have I Jane. So have I." whispered Remus.

The couple quietly left the kitchen and Jane led Remus to the nursery. She opened the door and the couple walked into the room. Remus walked over to the crib and Jane stood back and watched the man. Remus gently laid Faith down in the crib and covered up the baby. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams little one." He turned around and saw Jane smiling at him.

"You're a natural." she whispered and they quietly left the room.

Jane and Remus walked into the living room and sat down. He took a seat on the couch. She looked a little nervous at the man. He held out his hand to the woman. She smiled and took his hand. Jane sat down on the couch next the wizard.

Remus tucked a stray curl behind her ear and let his hand gently move down the side of her face. Jane closed her eyes and smiled. He slowly covered the distance and softly brushed his lips crossed her lips. Remus slowly pulled back and watched her open her eyes. He waited for her reaction because he didn't want to seem he was coming own too strong.

Jane gave him a shy smile, "Do that again."

Remus captured her lips again and she slowly deepened the kiss wrapped her arms around his neck. He laid her down her back and pulled back breathing heavily. They smiled at each other.

"I haven't been with anyone since John." she said gently.

"I haven't been with anyone in seven years." (A woman but he kept that his self.).

"Well you have me beat there." said Jane with small laugh.

Remus chuckled and kissed her jaw down to her neck and back up to her lips. The couple stopped when they heard Faith cry.

"Perfect timing Faith." mumbled Jane. "I'm sorry."

He leaned back and Jane sat up and kissed his lips gently and went up stairs to the nursery. Remus got up and followed her to the room.

Remus leaned against the doorframe and smiled at mother and daughter. Jane hummed and dance around the room with the two year old. He closed his eyes and listen to the melody. He smiled. It was the melody his mother sang to him before he went to sleep.

Remus walked into the room and wrapped his arms around her waist and danced with her. Jane leaned back against his chest. Jane smiled to her self. She felt so content with Remus. He was kind, loving, funny and he loved Hermione. She could tell he was fallen in love with her youngest daughter. She knew she was lonely, but she was scared to be with someone. She was scared to give her heart only for him to leave not only braking her heart but her children's as well.

Jane laid Faith down in the crib and they quietly left the room.

Remus stopped on the bottom step and turned to Jane and crest her cheek. "I want to see you again. We'll take it slow or as fast as you wish. I can't say this will be easy but I love your girls. I know that's your main fear, but I would never hurt them intentionally," and traced her jaw, "just think about my offer," and gently kissed her goody bye.

"Remus," turned around from the door, "I do want to see you again. Don't stay away for too long."

"I won't. I'll see you later," and he walked out the front door.

Jane leaned against the door and touched her lips. She had never been kissed liked that before, not even from her late her husband. It made her warm inside. She smiled and walked into the kitchen clean up the dishes.

* * *

Remus walked into Grimmauld Place and smiled. The visit went better than he ever imagined.

"What's with the goofy smile, Moony?" Sirius asked as he walked down the stairs.

"I went to go see Jane."

The marauder smiled at his childhood friend and clapped him on the back and walked into the kitchen. Remus smiled and followed his friend into kitchen feeling like a teenager again.

* * *

Hit the button and place your reviews. Flames will be ignored!

I have over 200 reviews! Wow guys keep them coming! You ROCK


	18. Ginny and Ron's Plan

Protecting His Bookworm

Chapter Eighteen

Ginny and Ron's Plan

* * *

Hermione received a letter from Remus informing her he had visited Jane and Faith. She was thrilled about the news. She hoped the visits would become regular and maybe turn into a loving relationship. She shook her head. It was far too soon to think about Remus and her mother in that fashion but didn't hurt to dream.

Hermione's day only got better when she received a letter from her mother informing her of Remus's visit. She was so excited to see him and how great he was with Faith. Jane told her that he had fallen love with Faith and it made her more comfortable around the wizard.

Hermione only giggled at the news, because she knew things would defiantly turn into a serious relationship. She was happy for Remus. He deserved to be happy and Jane was ready to move on for Faith's sake. She needed a father in her life.

Harry saw the letters and was extremely happy for them. He knew that they would get together just by the wonderful interaction when they visited Jane. He was grateful that something good came out of the law that two people were happy besides himself and Hermione.

* * *

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room in thought. She wanted to push a wedge between Harry and Hermione Potter. She wanted her Harry back. She wanted the Potter's name and, since the news of his past came out of the dark it made her want it even more.

Ginny had watched the couple since they told her about their marriage. She ran up the stairs and vowed to break them up for good. Harry didn't love his wife and she was just the person to make him see the truth. It made her cringe thinking about the bookworm with her brother, but it was amusing watching them fight and him making her cry was the toping on the cake. She kept that news to herself.

Ron walked down the stairs from the boys dorm and sat down beside his sister and noticed she was lost in thought. He wondered what had her wheels turning.

"Ginny what are planning?" he asked knowing that evil gleam in her brown eyes.

She turned to her brother and smiled, "I'm thinking of a plan to break up the 'dream couple.' I want the Potter name and power. I always get what I want."

Ron smirked at his little sister. He knew that Ginny could be very conniving at getting what she wanted. The redhead noticed that the only family members that knew the truth were Bill and the twins. They tried to tell their parents but, they didn't believe them because Ginny was their princess.

"I like your idea dear sister. You can have your precious Lord Potter, and I can have my bookworm."

Ginny shivered at the thought of the mudblood in her pureblood family.

"Than let's think of a plan and Ron this better work." she hissed dangerously at her older brother.

"Don't worry little sis it will work."

"We'll use a potion as a last resort. The one thing that will end their marriage is for Hermione to find me in their bed." She said evilly.

"Gin that would be very hard to do because they're always together."

The redhead tapped chin thought. He was right. They were always together. "Than we'll have too separate them." said the witch with a smirk and they left the room.

* * *

Ginny walked into the library in search for an idea that would help her win over Harry. She strolled down the rows of books in the charms section. Severus followed the redhead into the library. He'd noticed the looks she was giving Harry and needed to find out the reason behind them. The ex-spy ducked into the shadows when Ginny looked around the library. She walked into restricted section.

"What are you planning Miss Weaseley?" he asked his self.

She walked into the charms section. She ran her fingers down the spines of the books. She pulled a book from the shelf. Ginny took a seat at a desk hidden the condor.

Severus walked over to the shelf to see what book was taken by the redhead. He shook his head. "Love Charms." he whispered. "She's trying to drive wedge between them," and he ducked into the shadows near the table.

Ginny smirked and flipped through the book. She was grateful that charms was her best subject. "This can't fail. He will be mine and that mudblood will be out of my hair. Ron won't have her because she'll no longer be here."

The Potions Master narrowed his eyes at the witch. Harry was happy and Hermione made him very happy. The professor was secretly happy for them though he would never tell them out loud. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the redhead.

"The Lust Charm," she read. "The Lust Charm makes a person lustful towards the one they secretly want."

Ginny sat back in thought. The charm would make her see what she dealing with and understand what action to take. She nodded in approval. She pulled out her wand and shrank the book. She stuck it into her robe's pocket and left the library.

Severus swept from the library in search for Harry. He normally would keep the information to his self, but he found it important inform the wizard.

* * *

Harry sat in the staff lounge reading over new information Luicus had sent him on the Muggle Marriage Law. He sighed heavily, removed his glasses and rubbed his face. He looked up when he heard the door opened.

"Professor Snape, I'll just leave you alone," closing the folder and rose from his seat.

"Mr. Potter please stay. I actually must speak with you. It's about Mrs. Potter."

Harry nodded and sat down and Severus sat down in front of the young man.

"What about my wife? What's wrong?" he asked noticing the seriousness of his professor.

Severus sighed and lean forward and told him of Miss Weaseley's plan to jinx him to lust after her. Harry sat back with a heavy sigh and ran his hands through his hair. He knew it was only a matter of time before they planned anything to drive wedge between him and his wife.

"I'll just have to place protective wards around myself and Hermione. I will not have anything that will cause harm to my wife or baby."

"I agree, but what are you going to do Harry?"

He knew that the Potions Master only used his given name when he was truly concerned about him and Hermione. Harry leaned forward, propped his elbows on the desk and rested his chin on his hands in thought.

"I'll inform Hermione of the witch's plan and we'll think of something." Harry's face turned extremely serious. "If Miss and Mr. Weaseley cause danger to Lady Potter or the other students I will personally expel them from Hogwarts and press charges for endangerment. Keep up the good work Severus and inform me of anymore plans."

Severus nodded and knew that was his queue to leave and he swept from the room.

Harry sat back in the chair and closed his eyes, "If the law wasn't enough it's another thing."

"Harry," he opened his eyes, "take a break." Harold told his grandson walking into the room and sat down across from him. "We have advisors for a reason. They are here to advise us to make sure we go in the correct direction."

He shook his head and turned back to the folder in front of him. Harold snatched the information from his grandson. "You will stop this now Harry James."

Harry sat his glasses down on the desk and buried his face in his hands. "Gramps I'm worried and scared at the same time. I have to protect my family. Hermione is at the end of her second month. She will soon go to the healer."

Harold gave his grandson a puzzled look. "How does that concerns the law?"

Harry slid the folder to the wizard, "Third page fourth paragraph."

He looked at his grandson and opened the folder the correct page. Harold slowly read the information. Harry watched his face turn white. He closed the folder and rose from his chair. "I'll handle this myself. Don't worry," and swept from the room.

Harry sighed grabbed the folder and left the room. He only had to be prepare for Ginny's attack.

* * *

Harry walked to the Great Hall to meet Hermione for supper. He sat down next to his wife and smiled. She looked at him and notice something had him worried. She took his hand. He turned and kissed her on the nose. Harry quietly fixed his plate and ate in silence.

Hermione would have to talk to him later about the problem. She didn't want him to worry about her, but she couldn't stop his worry. She could help carry the weight. She knew he had his reason behind his actions.

* * *

Make a happy chapter and place your reviews.

Sorry for such short chapter.


	19. Harold Takes Action

Protecting His Bookworm

Chapter Nineteen

Harold Takes Action

* * *

Harold stormed down the hall to the Minister's office not stopping to have his wand checked, ignoring the witch yelling that he had to have his wand checked before entering the main floor. He was stopped by a new auror member.

"You will let me pass." he said angrily.

"I am sorry sir, but I can not allow you to see the Minister come back tomorrow with a appointment."

Kingsley walked up to the young man and rested a hand on his shoulder. "My apologies Lord Potter. Leans is new to the department. Please go ahead sir."

"Thank you Kingsley," and he swept pass the two aurors.

Kingsley looked down the hall that Harold walked down and he shook his head. He knew that Harold didn't anger easily, but he was hot under the collar.

Harold pushed the door to the Minister's office causing Fudge to spill his tea. Harold leaned over the minister's desk and narrowed his eyes.

"You have over stepped the line Cornelius!" yelled Harold causing Kingsley to stand at the door of the office. "You have taken this Muggle Marriage Law too far! You work for the Potter family and the wizarding population not the other way around!"

"You have no proof of my actions and can not charge the Minister of Magic. I control things around here Potter!"

"Kingsley arrest Cornelius Fudge and take him to Azkaban Prison where he will wait trial for endangerment, striping magic, illegal mind altering spells and conspiracy to murder in the third degree. Take him away."

The auror walked up to the minister took his wand, grabbed him by the arm and pulled out of the office.

Harold sighed and eased himself into an empty arm chair behind him. He knew Harry meant well, but he was still learning the ways of the government. So he really didn't have the power to arrest the minister as he had. The hidden information was just the right amount to have Fudge arrested. He'd have to thank Luicus for his hidden findings.

Harold had to find a new Minister of Magic and, he hoped Harry had someone exceptional for the responsibility as the Minister of Magic. He rose from the chair and walked down the hall where he was ambushed by reporters. He sighed and ushered them into the minister's office and, he took the seat behind the desk to do damage control.

* * *

Remus grabbed the Daily Prophet and sat down at the table with a cup of tea. He took a sip of tea and opened the paper and squinted his eyes. He sighed and slipped on his reading glasses. (He rarely used them.)

Sirius sat down at the table across from his childhood friend with a cup of tea. He waited for Remus to begin. It saved him the time of reading the important information, because he knew the werewolf would read it out loud.

Remus only shook his head and turned to the paper. "Damn! Harold's had Fudge arrested! Listen."

"**Lord Harold Potter was seen storming down the halls of the ministry last night to have a word with the Minister of Magic about the new Muggle Marriage Law. It was noted that the Potter family disagreed on the law from the beginning. The first visit was made by Lord Harry Potter only a few months ago. They seemed to have their differences with Minister Fudge. **

**The statement made by Lord Harold Potter last night said that the Minister of Magic had passed many unnecessary laws that have thrown centuries of laws established by the Potter family to become eschewed. If Minister Fudge would have taken the time to read and learn the laws the Potter family influenced there wouldn't been a reason for the Muggle Marriage Law. **

**The Muggle Marriage Law was only made to force muggleborns from the wizarding world and force young children to marry and have children during a time frame of one year of marriage. You can not but a time line on a child, it's impossible. The hidden information given by the Potter's advisor was enough evidence to have Cornelius Fudge arrested. **

**The evidence provided with endangerment, illegal mind altering spells, striping of magic, and conspiracy to murder in the third degree. He is now in Azkaban waiting for trial. **

**The news of how the law will be dismissed is still unknown. We'll let you know in the up coming edition.**"

Remus sat the paper down and removed his glasses sitting them on the table. "Thank gods. Harold must have been hotter than a Flaming Fire Whiskey."

Sirius laughed at his friend and leaned back in his chair with his own relief wondering how Harry and Hermione were reacting to the news.

* * *

Harry took several deep breaths and sat the paper down on the table. He ran his fingers through his hair his family was safe from the ministry. The students attention immediately went to the direction of the Gryffindor table. They couldn't believe the Potter family had that kind of power over the government. They were relieved that dumb ass of a minister was out of the office. The newly appointed minister would transform the government into something to be proud of once again.

Harry took Hermione's hand and they left the Great Hall. He closed the door and quickly took his wife into his arms and held her close."Thank God. You're safe," he whispered, "Thank God. I couldn't lose you," and pulled her back at arms length, "or you," gently resting his hand on her slowly growing belly.

Hermione's eyes glazed over with tears, because she didn't know if he wanted a divorce or stay married to her or worse abort the baby. Harry cupped her face with both hands knowing what she was thinking. He slowly leaned forward and gently captured her lips with his own.

"I still want you Mrs. Potter. I love you. So don't you even think about me leaving you," he told her brushing her tears away and captured her lips again. He pulled back and smiled. "My family is my life."

Hermione gave him a watery smile and laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. Harry held his wife close and looked up and smiled at his grandfather who walked into the entrance hall.

"Thank you Gramps," said Harry and looked down at the witch.

Hermione turned her head and smiled at Harold and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stood on the tip of toes and kissed his cheek. He smiled at his grandson and wrapped his arms around Hermione's small waist.

"It was nothing. I should have done it soon as I returned, but it was best to have waited for the right time to strike."

Hermione pulled back and let out a small laugh. Harry wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. Harold kissed the witch on the forehead and hugged his grandson and left the castle.

Ginny stood in the shadows in anger. The plan for Hermione leaving the wizarding world was blown. Now, Ron would have his mudblood to do as he wished thanks to Lord Harold Potter.

Ron walked over to his sister and growled at the public display of affection of love. It made him want to gag. Hermione was his and would always belonged to him. She was nothing but a bookworm to do his work for him and maybe a tool for a good lay.

Ginny hit Ron upside the head. He turned and looked at his sister rubbing his head. She angrily shoved him in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. They walked down the corridor.

Draco ran up to Hermione and picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and he sat her back down on her feet. The blonde clapped Harry on the back. Draco draped his arm over Hermione's shoulders. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and they made their way to the head's dorm.

* * *

"I swear Harry your grandfather kicked some major ass," Draco told him as they walked through the portrait hole.

"He was really pissed at what your father found out on the law. He stormed out of the staff room."

Hermione gave her husband a puzzled look and sat down on the couch. She put a pillow in her lap but didn't take her eyes off of the man. She wanted sighed and sat down next to his wife and insured her it was nothing to worry about. He didn't want to cause her to have a panic attack, because it wasn't good for the mother or the baby. She huffed and crossed her arms. Harry only smiled at her childish attitude and kissed her on the forehead. She sighed and gave up, because she knew she wouldn't get any answers from the wizard.

* * *

Remus ran down the stairs grabbed his coat and yelled to Sirius he was going to see Jane. He cursed and ran to the kitchen to get the Daily Prophet. He waved bye to his fellow marauder and left Grimmauld Place.

"He's got it bad." Sirius smiled, "Good for you mate."

* * *

Remus stood at the front door breathing heavily and brushed his hair from his face and knocked on the door. He shifted on the balls of his feet when a case of butterflies enter his stomach remembering what happened during the last visit. Remus took a deep breath when he watched the knob turned and the door opened.

"Remus," said Jane smiled and stepped aside. "Please come in."

"Thank you," and he walked into the house and she closed the door behind her with a soft click.

Remus walked into the living room and saw Faith asleep in the play pin. He smiled and covered up the little girl and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Jane smiled and they walked into the kitchen. She poured two cups of tea and sat down next the wizard.

"Read this," he told her handing out the newspaper.

She took the paper from him and opened the Daily Prophet. Jane quietly read the article and let out a shaky breath of relief. She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"She safe. She's safe. Thank God." Jane looked at the wizard with glassy eyes. "Hermione's safe. Thank you Remus."

He gently brushed the tears away and smiled. "I've done nothing."

Jane shook her head, "Yes you did. You came here."

Remus leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. He pulled back, "Of course. I couldn't let you worry," he whispered against her lips and kissed her again.

* * *

Make me happy chapter and hit the button!


	20. Strange Feeling and First Attack

Protecting His Bookworm

Chapter Twenty

Strange Feelings & First Attack

* * *

Remus twisted a curl of chestnut hair around his finger and ran his hand down Jane's neck. He kissed her forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks and gently captured her lips. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Jane slowly opened her mouth and Remus slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He gently brushed his tongue across of Jane's and she pulled him closer by his gray shirt. He deepened the kissed. The couple pulled back breathing heavily.

"Jane, we must stop." he said gently.

She looked at him with a hint of rejection in her brown eyes. She only nodded and rose from her chair.

"Jane," Remus said, grabbing her hand, "it isn't you." He took a deep breath, "It's me. The full moon is in three days. It makes my sex drive…I become more forceful and very aggressive."

She looked at him and saw his eyes with a hint of amber. She sighed and gently stroked his cheek. Remus closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. Jane leaned forward and kissed him passionately. The werewolf growled in his chest and forced his tongue inside her mouth. He tangled his hands into her hair and growled deeper inside his chest.

Remus pulled back tugging on Jane's bottom lip. She moaned deep in her throat. He kissed her neck, stood up and pushed her against the wall. The werewolf moved her hands above her head and licked her pulsing vein on her neck.

"I warned you Jane," he growled in her ear and tugged on her earlobe.

Jane's chest rose and fell and her breathing became ragged. She couldn't believe the way her body was reacting towards the man that stood before her. John didn't ever make her feel so arousal with fire and a hint of fear that made her heart feel like it was pounding out of her chest.

Jane moaned and arched her back pressing against Remus's body. He pinned her hip against the wall with his own and pressed his arousal against her stomach. "See what you've done to me?"

Jane groaned when Faith began to cry. "Damn it. Don't you dare move."

Remus slowly let go of her and watched her leave the kitchen. Remus rest both hands on the wall breathing heavily. He couldn't believe the way his body was reacting to Jane. He hadn't felt dominant not even with Sirius.

"Jane we must stop now," he said without looking at her. "You're vaulnerable and I won't take advantage of you."

Jane walked up to Remus and rested a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked her in the eye but turned away. Remus knew if he looked at her he would take her with her well developed bust line, slim waist and long legs. She was something he wanted so bad it made him ache. He turned around and looked her straight in the eye.

"I must go. I'm not safe to be around right now. I really shouldn't have come but I wanted you to see the article." Remus walked to the back door and turned around with his hand on the knob. "I'm sorry. I care about you too much to hurt you," and he walked out door.

Jane flopped down into a chair at the table and a buried her face in her hands. "It's my fault. I came on too strong." She just wanted to throw something in frustration but also didn't want to wake up Faith. "I'm so stupid! God help me I've fallen for him. Fallen hard."

* * *

Hermione walked around the lake to pass some time before the quidditch match started Gryffindor was playing against Slytherin. She wrapped her jacket tighter around her body to block the wind. She could have cast a warming charm but she wanted to feel the cold winter air. Hermione tugged it tighter but she felt a coat go around shoulders. She looked to her right, "Remus!" and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you Daddy." she whispered.

Remus pulled her closer and rested his cheek on top of her head. "I've missed you too Cub. I've missed you too." He pulled her back at arms length and smiled. "How's the little," he smiled, "girl." Hermione looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Sweetie I have a extremely high senses."

Hermione looked down at her stomach and rested her hands on her stomach. She looked up with bright eyes and smiled. "A girl." Remus nodded his head. "I - I…just…a girl. Wow." He smiled. "We're just fine."

Remus held out his hand and Hermione took his with her own. "I'm glad to hear that." They quietly walked around the lake. "I saw your mother today. I had to tell her what Harold did. She was so relieved," and he looked down at the ground. Hermione squeezed his hand. "I didn't want to take advantage of her. So I had to leave it's too close to the full moon. I think I hurt her, Cub and that's the last thing I want to do. Merlin help I've fallen for your mother."

Hermione stopped and stood in front of him and placed a finger under his chin and lifted his head. "Daddy look at me." Remus slowly opened his eyes. "Mom will understand. She's one that will think she came on too strong, but she'll get over it. I promise. I know mom. She's fallen for you too, and that's why she reacted to you so strongly."

Remus smiled, "What would I do with out you?" and he pulled into a tight a hug. "I love you," and kissed her hair line. "If had a daughter she would be just like you." He pulled back and Hermione gave him a watery smile. Remus took her hand and they walked to the castle.

Remus noticed Ron following them trying to keep hidden in the shadows. He snorted at the red head who was doing a horrible job at concealing his appearance. He kept the information to his self. Remus didn't want to alarm Hermione and have her worried. He knew that Ron was up to no good. He could sense the anger coming from him.

Hermione looked around wondering what had Remus's attention so distant. She figured it was her mother that caused his distant gaze. She looked closer and noticed that he all of sudden became very protective. Hermione looked to her right and saw Ron and Ginny when they walked by them in the corridor.

Remus stared at the redheads with amber eyes and growled in his chest. Ginny walked up to the couple to say hello when Remus quickly pushed his cub behind his back. He narrowed his amber eyes. "You will stay away from my cub. You will stay way from my daughter." he growled in his chest.

"You don't have a daughter." Ron told the werewolf as he walked up to him. "You only wish because your gay lover can't or won't let you have any children." he heard him growl. "Did I strike a nerve werewolf?"

Remus stared at the boy with anger flashing in his eyes. He could tell they were both scared, but have yet to run. They had more guts than he thought or they were really stupid. He mentally went for stupid. He growled one last time and they left Ginny and Ron.

* * *

Hermione and Remus walked into the common room and the she went to her room for a hot shower. Remus sat down on the couch next to Harry and told him what went down between them and the red heads.

"It's worse than I feared, because if their attacking you just to get to Hermione than this isn't good." Harry ran hand through his hair. "I'll have to think of something to insecure my family's safety." Remus nodded in agreement and Harry continued, "Well, Christmas is in six weeks and we'll think of something."

"Harry they'll try something between that time and than they'll have the break to plan for attack."

"I know," and he sat back with heavy sigh. "I'll protect my family. I promise you."

Remus nodded and stood up when he heard Hermione walk into the room. She sat down next to her husband and Remus sat down on the other side. They talked until it was time for the game. Harry asked Remus if he would stay for the game. He nodded and flooed for Sirius to join them. They all left for game.

Harry walked out of the locker room with a smile. The Gryffindor team had won 550 to 400 to Slytherin. Draco hit his friend up side the head and ran over to the two marauders and Hermione. Harry smiled and ran after his friend.

Harry grabbed Hermione by the waist and spun her around in the air. He sat her back down on her feet before they fell down to the ground. He kissed his wife on the cheek and rested his hand on Hermione's small growing belly. The trio smiled at the young couple knowing that Harry would never leave Hermione once the law was overturned. They loved each other too much to separate because of a law, even though a law did bring them together. Draco cleared his throat and the couple jumped apart. They walked back to the castle.

Remus and Sirius spent the rest of the day with Harry, Hermione and Draco talking and the marauders telling stories during their time in Hogwarts. The trio had heard some of them before, but they didn't care it was something to draw them away from the reality of the world. They stayed until supper and left for Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Hermione kissed Harry and stepped through the portrait hole. Tonight was her turn to patrol the halls. Harry nor Draco liked the idea of her patrolling alone especially with Ginny and Ron after her. The boys asked for Professor Snape to watch over Mrs. Potter and the ex-spy only smirked and walked away.

Hermione sighed and turned down the corridor when she felt someone grab from behind and quickly covered her mouth their hand. She was pulled into empty classroom where it was locked and silenced and a wand was lit.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Ginny, Zambin," she hissed, "I see she drug you into this. What did she do? Oh wait I know. Ginny's screwing you!"

"You're good Lady Potter. Very-"

Ginny hit Blasé up side the head. "I'm the only Lady Potter here! The little mudblood bitch stole my Harry from me. Show her we mean business."

He smirked and walked up to Hermione snatching her wand from her hands. He walked her up until she hit the wall. Blasé studied the terrified woman in front of him and laughed at the fear he saw in her eyes. He grabbed her by throat in a bruising grip.

Ginny walked up to the struggling witch and smiled at her ex-friend. "You see, Hermione I always get what I want and I want Harry. I'll kill you if have to get him. I can't understand why my brother wants a whore. My parents giving you their blessing made me sick." Ginny spit in Hermione's face and pulled out small needle and cut Hermione's smooth cheeks. The redhead smiled at the blood. "Let her go Blasé. We're through here."

He let Hermione go and she slid down the wall gasping for air. She watched the couple leave the room. She eased her self off the floor from support of a nearby desk. Hermione coughed and Severus swept into the room and helped her into her into a seat.

"Mrs. Potter are you alright?" Severus asked sitting down in front of her and looked on with worry. He only allowed his mask to drop was when he was around Draco, Harry and Hermione. Maybe Lupin and Black. She shook her head in response for the question. "What happened?" and he saw server bruises form around her throat. "May I have look?"

"Take…me to-"

"You want Mr. Potter?" Severus interrupted the witch because he didn't want her straining her vocal cords until he had a look at them. Hermione nodded her head. "I'll take you." Hermione gave the professor the sign for thank you. He smirked and returned the jester for you're welcome. They walked back to the head's dormitory.

* * *

Severus walked into the room with Hermione at his side. Harry quickly jumped from his seat and help his wife to the couch. He sat down next to her and gently touched her throat. Harry motioned for the Potions Master to have a seat across from him. Severus sat down and knew he wouldn't be speaking to Harry as student especially when it came to the safety of Hermione.

"Love what happened?" Harry asked as he studied her throat and saw Draco sat down in the empty arm chair. The men quietly waited for Hermione to tell her story.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and told them about Ginny's attack. She got Blasé into the part of him helping her. Hermione looked at them with glassy eyes. Harry instructed Draco to floo for Remus, Sirius and his grandparents. He want Hermione checked over for any damages and for the safety of the baby. Severus flooed for the headmaster. He had the right to know what was happening in the school.

Severus knelt down in front of Mrs. Potter and examined her throat. He feared that her voice would never be the same. Blasé knew what he was doing because his father was a death eater and showed many things and this type of injury was not able to be fixed with magic or a potion. The vocal cords were delicate and thin.

Remus stepped out of the fireplace soon followed by Sirius, Kara, Harold and Albus. Kara was immediately at her granddaughter's side. She looked at her throat as Harry explained what happened to his wife. Remus growled deep inside his chest. He wanted to strange the bitch his self. The Weaseltte had harmed his cub after he warned her to stay away. Remus began to pace with anger and mumbling under his breath.

Kara sighed and rose from her position and pulled Harry aside. "Harry the damage is server. The young man who did this knew what he was doing. Hermione's voice won't be the same. Sweetie there's not a potions to fix the cords. I'm sorry."

"How's the baby?"

"The baby was not deprived of oxygen or blood. They're both fine." Harry only nodded. Kara turned, "Remus if you do not stop this instant or I'll tranquilize you." and he quickly stopped because he knew the witch meant business. He'd been targeted it before.

Remus sighed heavily and sat down on the couch next Hermione whispering comforting words in her ear. Harry sat down on the couch with his green eyes blazing with anger. Albus unknowing stepped back from the young man. The others saw the headmaster's sudden movement. Harold smiled slightly. James was the only person that would show sheer emotions through his eyes. Harry had received that gift from his father that was how James got what needed to done through the ministry.

Harry cupped Hermione's cheek and rose from the couch. He waved his hand and his school robes were replaced with black robes. He rarely used wandless magic because it took a lot of energy. "Albus get the staff lounge now. Gramps come with me. Severus go to your potions stores and give Lady Potter a very mild sleeping draught and than come to the staff lounge. I'm going to put together a school board. Than I'll take action. Granny you will be needed with staff. Remus, Draco, Sirius stay with Hermione. Go." and they went their separate ways. Harry flooed for Lucius. He stepped out of the fireplace and they left the common room.

* * *

Place your wonderful reviews!


	21. Hogwarts

_**Protecting His Bookworm **_

_**Chapter Twenty-One **_

_**Hogwarts **_

Harry swept into the staff lounge with his robes blowing behind him. He went over to a desk and lowered wards off of the bottom draw and pulled out a folder. Harold walked over his grandson and smiled. Harry had been reading over the school documents he'd sent to him a few days ago. The young man motioned for Harold to sit down next to him. He nodded and sat down. He knew this was Harry's time to take action. Harold had been waiting for this for along while.

The staff walked into the room followed by Kara and she walked over to her grandson and told him she checked Hermione over on more time. He nodded and motioned for everyone to take seat. The staff sat down wondering why they were called to a staff meeting so late. Albus walked into the room and closed the door behind him with a soft click.

"Thank you Albus. I have called you here because my wife was attacked this evening." Harry was interrupted by whispers. "Silence!" The room was quietly. The staff had never seen the young wizard angry. "Thank you. We are here for me to put together the school board." He sighed, "Yes Professor Grates what is it?" he asked with aggravation of being interrupted again.

"Why must we listen to you? You're a child," said the DADA professor.

Harry held up his hand to silence his grandparents, Albus and Luicius telling them he'd handle the matter. He rested his hands on the desk and leaned forward and told him, "I own the school and what ever concerns Hogwarts must be pasted by me and the headmaster before it is put into consternation. If you do not wish to work for me and the headmaster I suggest you pack your things and leave these grounds." Professor Grates left the room. "Anyone else?" He asked and no one moved. "Minerva get Remus in here and tell him to bring Lady Potter because she will not leave his side right now."

"Yes sir." Minerva swept from the room.

Harold squeezed Harry shoulder and he turned a looked at his grandfather and gave him slight smile. He knew Harry wanted to be taken seriously that's why he told the professor to leave. The staff knew he meant business. Albus walked up to Harry and his eyes sparkled behind his glasses.

Minerva walked into the room with Remus and Hermione. She sat down next to her husband. Remus walked up to Harry with a questionable look. He tapped his wand and a contract appeared on the desk.

"Remus I'm need of a DADA professor. The professor has left the school." Remus looked at the wizard and than at the contract. He grabbed the quill and signed. "Thank you Professor Lupin. Please join the staff." Remus gave him a slight nodded and took his seat. "Before I was interrupted, I'll be putting together Hogwarts School Board," He said, opening the folder and sat down in the chair behind the desk. "The School Board was let go on October 31,1981. Lady Lily Potter over saw the school board matters and my wife shall do the same."

Harry turned to the school board sheet and read off the list of Board Members:

_**Hogwarts School Board:**_

**Hogwarts Head of the School Board: Hermione Potter**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore **

**Deputy Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**

"When I read over the finical records I noticed that the Hogwarts' vault is low on funds." Harry told them and knew a question was about to be asked. "The reason behind the lack of funds is from the lack of students. I'll have Kingstip my personal banker to handle the account." Harry turned back to the list.

**Accountant: Kingstip**

**Attorney: Harold Potter**

**Staff Test Administrator: Luicus Malfoy**

Harry looked out among the staff and saw puzzled faces. He turned the page and sat back. "The reason behind the testing is this: The students take test every year to pass their classes. The teacher should do the same to know their strong point and their weakness. The test that show their weakness will have summer classes every other week. I want my professors ready for anything. The studies change every year. Any objections of the testing?" Harry smiled when no one spoke out against the testing.

"I've made small changes to the staff nothing major it's mainly for the hospital wing. Poppy you've done a wonderful job here at Hogwarts and gained the students trust with in your care." Poppy smiled. "Gran…Kara I want you to come in every week to help Poppy and teach her knew medical processors."

"Severus I am please to note that over your eighteen years here at Hogwarts your class is the highest in grades and the students are learning. The potions class is passed the normal recommendations and one more thing you've had no major accents in your class. Severus back to the reason of addressing you. I want you to be the hospital wing's medical supplier." Harry sighed heavily. "Those are the staff changes."

"What about the attack on Lady Potter?" Professor Sprout asked.

Remus quickly walked over to Hermione and stood behind her chair. He rested both hands on her shoulders. She began to play with one of her sleeves. Harry sighed and watched his wife. He could tell that the mild sleeping draught was slowly taking effect. Harry told them give him one moment and led Hermione way from the crowd. He transfigured on of the chairs into a small cot and grabbed a blanket. Harry covered her up and kissed her on the forehead.

He walked back to the desk and sat down in the chair. Harry ran his hand through his hair and propped his elbows on the desk resting his chin on his hands. He looked out among the staff trying to think about were to begin. He never realized this was going to be so hard. The young wizard took several deep breaths praying his voice wouldn't crack.

"Hermione was attacked during her rounds. She was…grabbed from behind and dragged into a class room." Harry said as his cracked with emotion. "Hermione was strangled, no harm was caused the baby. Thank God," he whispered, "I fear her voice will never be the same."

"Who attacked her sir?" Minerva asked trying to hold back her tears. She couldn't believe her star pupil was attacked, but a tear escaped and she angrily brushed it away.

"Miss Weasely and Mr. Zambini. I want you to watch the couple along with Ron Weasely. The students are not of age to be given the truth serum not without parents consent. Isn't that right?" He asked his grandfather. Harold smiled and nodded his head. Harry turned to the staff with anger glistening in his green eyes. "I'll protect my family and I'll do what has to be done. You will watch out for the trio. You're dismissed. Albus you will stay." The staff field out of the room and the headmaster walked up to Harry. "This shall be enough for the school," writing down the amount on a piece of paper.

"Harry 3 million. It's too much. Please don't take this out of your own pocket."

"Albus, Hogwarts will remain open. She's been here for over 1,000 years. I will not see her falter. I'll contact Kingstip in the morning. Good night Headmaster." Albus nodded and left the room. "Severus come out of the shadows." The Potions Master stepped out of the dark. "Sit down."

Severus sat down in front of the desk and Harry took his seat behind the desk. Harry propped his elbows on the desk and leaned forward and studied the man. He pulled his wand out of his sleeve and placed a silencing charm around them.

"Where in the hell were you! I trust you with Hermione's life!" he yelled.

Severus sat back and crossed his arms across his chest and took what was coming to him. He'd failed in protecting Mrs. Potter and was beating his self over it not fulfilling his promise. "I truly I'm sorry Harry."

Harry knew that Severus didn't apology lightly and it took a lot of pride to admit he was sorry. He looked over at Hermione and turned his attention back to the Potions Master. "You may go. I do not want to see you for the rest of the night." Severus quietly rose from his chair and swept from the room.

Harry placed the folder back into the drawer and ward it soundly. He put his wand up his sleeve and walked over to his wife. He gently picked her up and they left the room.

_______________________________________________________________________

Harry entered the bedroom and laid Hermione on the bed and covered up his wife. He pulled up the desk chair next to the bed and sat down watching Hermione sleep. Harry brushed a curl from her face. He could have lost his wife tonight if Zambini hit the correct spot on her throat.

Remus lend against the wall watching his 'daughter' sleep and sighed heavily. He rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Remus didn't know if he held greater worry or Harry. Remus wished their was away for Jane to enter Hogwarts. Hermione needed her mother and sister. He quietly left the room. He needed to find away to get the woman to enter Hogwarts.

________________________________________________________________________

Remus sat down in an vacant arm chair near the fireplace. He rubbed his hand over face and lowered his hands and noticed Harold, Kara, Draco and Sirius watching him. "Harold is there away for Jane Granger to see and enter Hogwarts?"

Harold sat back in thought. "I think there's actually away for Mrs. Granger to see the school. I'll be back soon as I can." He flooed to his private office.

________________________________________________________________________

Place your wonderful reviews! The flamers will be ignored!!!


	22. Finding A Law

_**Protecting His Bookworm **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two **_

_**Finding A Law**_

Harold pulled out his wand from his sleeve and lowered several advanced wards. He opened the door and stepped into the large office with book selves along the walls full of law books and desk near the large window on the left side.

Harold walked over to the book shelves in search for a law that would allow Jane Granger to enter Hogwarts. He remember his grandfather telling him about finding an old law that was long forgotten. He ran his fingers across the books in hope to find the correct law. Harold pulled several books from the shelves and sat down at his desk and pulled the first book to him. Harold opened the faded book and began his long search.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry changed out of his robes and dressed into a pair of pajama pants and joined Hermione in the bed and pulled her sleeping form into his arms. He ran his fingers gently through her hair. Hermione sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to her husband's warm body. Harry pulled her closer and closed his eyes to meet his wife in the land of dreams.

Remus leaned against the door frame watching the couple thinking of away to tell Jane about Hermione's attack, but he would have to wait until morning. He prayed that Harold could find the law that would bring Jane to Hogwarts. He sighed and left the couple in peace.

________________________________________________________________________

Harold grabbed the stack of books off the table and replaced them on the shelves. He looked at the clock and sighed it was nearly five. He returned back to his searching and walked around the room in thought. "Grandfather, where did you say that law was at and what law is it?" He asked his self, tapping his fingers on the shelves.

Harold walked over to his desk and sat down on top of the smooth surface. He needed to get a better view with matter at hand. Harold needed a way to get Jane into Hogwarts. The wizard looked around the room in hope of some type of clue. He smiled and slid off the desk and walked over to the right wall. Harold ran his fingers across the spine of the books and pulled a black covered book that grayed with age and brush the dust off the cover. He walked back over to the desk and sat down and pulled the book to him.

Harold read page after page and the only thing you could hear was the clock and birds singing outside. He looked up at the clock and it was half pass six. He removed his glasses and rubbed his hands over his face his search was looking very slim. If he could only remember were his grandfather told him were the law was located. He slipped his glasses back on and continued his long search.

________________________________________________________________________

Kara quietly walked into Harry and Hermione's room and smiled at the sleeping couple. Hermione moved her head onto her husband's chest and Harry pulled her closer to his warm body. Kara walked up to the bed and pulled the covers over them. She pulled out her wand and examined Hermione's throat and ran a check up over the baby. The medi-witch sighed there was no change with her vocal cords but the baby was growing and very healthy. She was pleased with the weight gain as well. She left the room closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Remus slowly opened his eyes when he heard a door close and saw it was Kara. "How's Hermione?" He asked tiredly and slowly sat up rubbing a creek out his neck.

She sat down in the arm chair across from the werewolf. "Hermione's vocal cords have not changed. I'm sorry Remus. I wish I had better news."

He only nodded his head trying to digest the news. He sat back heavily as the reality of the damage was finally sinking in. "Gods she really will never sound the same. Will she?" he asked in a shaky voice. Kara shook head.

Sirius watched his fellow marauder take Kara's news hard about Hermione. He was grateful that she was alive and the baby was healthy. Hermione was stronger than anyone gave her created for even if wasn't able to fight off her attacker. The sorting hat placed her in Gryffindor. Maybe the hat placed her in the wrong house. He mentally shook his head. The sorting hat would never place a student in the wrong house.

"I have to tell Jane the news about Hermione and I do not want it explained in a letter." Remus said, knowing that the headmaster would owl Jane.

"I suggest you go because Dumbledore will send a letter very soon." Draco told the werewolf with a yawn.

Remus jumped up from his chair and ran out of the portrait hole to the headmaster's office. The trio watched the werewolf's robes disappear from sight. They prayed that the headmaster had not sent an owl.

________________________________________________________________________

"There you are! Thank you Merlin!" Harold said with a sigh of relief. "A muggle my see and enter the wizarding world if their child is of the wizarding world. The muggle may only see or enter Hogwarts by the founder of the school." He smiled because his family was descents of Godric Gryffindor and he had left the deed to his son who married a Potter. "Yes. Thank you Godric Gryffindor." Harold put the books away and flooed back to Hogwarts.

________________________________________________________________________

Harold stepped out of the fireplace in the head's dormitory. He nodded and smiled at Kara. She jumped up and kissed Harold soundly on the lips. Sirius and Draco "ewwwed" at the sight but, they were grateful that he found the law that allowed Jane to enter the school.

"I'll go inform Harry." Harold said, walking into the bedroom. He smiled at the sleeping couple. He didn't want to wake his grandson, but he knew he would want to know. "Harry. Harry," and he slowly opened his eyes. "I found the law. Jane and Faith can see and enter Hogwarts."

"Thank you Gramps." He whispered not wanting to wake his wife and Harold explained his findings. "We just need to find a minister and-"

He rested his hand on his grandson's shoulder. "We can not rush these things Harry," he raised his hand, "I know the law is still active, but I'll do what I can. I promise. As for now go back to sleep. You did wonderful at the staff meeting. I'm very proud of you." Harry smiled and Harold walked out the bedroom closing the door behind him. He sat down in an arm chair and looked around the room. "Where's Remus?"

"Dumbledore," was all Draco and Sirius said and Harold nodded his head.

________________________________________________________________________

Remus yanked the letter from the headmaster's hands and tore it in half. "I told you I'll tell Jane my self. Once Harold finds a law." Albus sighed that was the third letter he wrote. "Please Albus. Would you want someone sending you a letter or tell you in person?"

"I would rather hear it in person." Remus sighed and sat down in an arm chair. "You will go to Mrs. Granger and tell her what has happened to Mrs. Potter." He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Enter." The door opened. "Harold. Good news I hope."

"I've found a law to bring Hermione's mother here. I must go with Remus." Albus nodded and his blue eyes sparkled behind his glasses. "Remus let's go shall we?" He nodded and they quickly flooed to Jane's home.

________________________________________________________________________

The wizard steps out of the fireplace. "Harold we should have apparted not flooed."

"Oops. Sorry." Remus couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me young man."

Faith crawled into the living room from the kitchen after a crawling Tiger. Remus quickly ducked from a flying toy bear hitting Harold in the chest. The little girl looked up and giggled at the man.

Jane walked into the room and screamed, "Shit Remus! Don't floo here unannounced again," telling him while she pulled back her hair grateful she was dressed. "What brings you here?"

"Sissy hurt." Faith said, and Remus picked up the little girl. He nodded and nuzzled again her neck. "Sad woffie." Remus only held Faith close and looked at Jane.

"Mrs. Granger I'm Harold Potter. Harry's grandfather. We're here to bring you and your daughter to Hogwarts. Please go pack and contact who ever needs to be notified."

Jane nodded and ran up stair to quickly pack a bag for her and Faith. Remus sat down on the couch holding Faith. She laid her head down on the man's chest and slowly fell asleep. She could tell the werewolf was very tired and it made her fall asleep. He kissed her forehead and sat back. Harold smiled weakly at the young man. He knew Remus would make a wonderful father. He was great with Harry and Hermione. Jane ran down stairs into the living room. She had called the hospital telling them a family emergency had come up and didn't know when she'd be back and her boss told her to take long as she needed. She had six weeks of vacation stacked up.

Harold stood up and shrank the three bags and stuck them inside his pocket. He held out a bag of floo powder and instructed Jane how the floo network worked. She nodded and stepped into the fireplace and called 'Hogwarts Headmaster's Office' and she was gone. Remus and Faith were gone soon followed by Harold.

________________________________________________________________________

The group stepped out of the fireplace one by one and Albus rose from his seat and gestured for them to have a seat. Remus sat down with sleeping Faith in his arms. The headmaster smiled at the scene.

"Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Potter was attacked early this morning. Hermione was strangled. I fear her vocal cords are damaged. She's still able talk." Jane let out a shaky breath. "Hermione's voice will never be the same the again. The b-" he was interrupted by a raised brow from Remus not to say a word about the baby. "Hermione's so called friend Ginny Weasely and Blasé Zambini were behind the attack. Harry has of yet to expel them. I'll leave that matter to him."

Remus looked at stunned Jane Granger and squeezed her hand. "That's enough Albus. We're leaving. Come along." Albus called Jane's name when they reached the door. Remus growled deep inside his chest and left the office. Harold only chuckled and left the office.

____________________________________________________________________

Remus gave the password and they walked into the common room. Remus opened the bedroom door and Jane walked into the room. Harry sat in an armchair watching Hermione sleep. He turned and saw his mother-in-law and baby sister-in-law in the wizard's arms. He stood up and walked over to the woman. Jane quickly took him into her arms. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered words of comfort in her ear just like he'd been doing for his wife for the past twenty-four hours. He led her over to the chair and she sat down.

Harry sat down on the bed. "Love you're mom's here." He brushed her hair from her face. "Hi honey," He said as her eyes slowly opened. "Look who's here." Hermione turned her head. "Gramps found the law that could bring Jane." Hermione smiled. "Don't try to talk just yet. It's too soon."

Jane kissed her daughter's forehead and held her hand. "I'm glad you're ok. Get some rest alright sweetie." Hermione nodded and smiled at her sleeping sister in Remus's arms. "Harry look after my baby girl." He nodded and watched the couple leave the room.

________________________________________________________________________

Please leave your great reviews!

Don't worry Hermione and Harry's relationship or the alone time will come up soon!!


	23. Loving and Realizing

_I can't believe I have over 300 reviews. They've all been great and as a writer I've had some flamers but that's part of being a writer. _

_In this chapter I'll take you back to Hermione and Harry. I wanted to get Jane and Faith to Hogwarts. I know many are a tad bit lost but don't worry everything will tie up in end. I promise. I'm still thinking of someone for Sirius don't worry I won't leave him out. Any suggestions? I was just going to make up a character. _

_Guys, my beta Aria is working hard at fixing my mistakes. She has many chapters to beta. Please give her time. I want her to have fun with the story. I'm rambling. Back to the story! _

_Thanks for the great reviews!!!!_

__________________________________________________________________________

_**Protecting His Bookworm **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

_**Loving and Realizing **_

Harry kissed Hermione's forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks and clamed her lips with his own. He pulled back and pushed his wife's shirt up relieving her stomach. He rubbed her stomach and he pushed her shirt further up. Harry looked at Hermione and she smiled at her husband. He took that as invitation and kissed and nibbled at her breasts. She arched her back urging him to continue. Harry ran his hands down her waist and pulled her shorts down to her ankles and removed them. He dropped them to the floor.

Harry clamed Hermione's lips and tugged on her bottom lip as he ran his hand across her womanhood. He did it once more and slid a finger in shortly followed by another. Hermione bucked her hips in time with his hand. Harry felt her walls tighten and pulled out his fingers. He chuckled slightly and lowered his pant and threw to the floor. He quickly removed the remainder of his and Hermione's clothes.

"Much better." Harry said, capturing her lips and slowly slid his hardened member into her wet core. Hermione arched her back and pushed him deeper inside her with her feet. "I love you Hermione Potter. I love every little thing," rubbing her stomach and pushed deep inside her sex.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and gently placed a loving kiss on his lips and moved to his neck leaving love bites. Harry moaned in her ear and tugged her earlobe. He pulled out until the only thing that remained was the tip only to push in gentle loving strokes. He moved passionately and deep hitting all the right spots.

Hermione bit down on Harry's shoulder as her body shook with an earth shattering organism. He stopped trying to clam down his body because he didn't want to come too soon. He gathered his control and gently moved in and out of her hot core. Harry nibbled and sucked his wife's neck leaving his marks down her neck. He captured her lips with his own. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes and a sob escaped her lips. Harry careful moved into the sitting position without braking body contact. (Took a lot of practice.)

"I'm not leaving you Hermione. I'm going nowhere love." Harry told her without breaking eye contact as he slowly rocked his hips. "I promise once the law is over turned to marry you here in a proper wizarding ceremony."

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband neck pressing her body closer meeting his thrust. She gasped when her body shook with release. Harry stopped to feel her warm liquid around his member. He moaned deep inside his throat. Harry slowly moved to the edge of the bed and pushed up deep sending a new sensation through Hermione's body. She placed her hands on his hips and shook her head. Harry smiled and stopped and Hermione moved deeper strokes. She threw her head back and he sucked hard on her breasts send her over the edge for the third time.

Harry wrapped his wife legs tightly around his waist and walked over to the wall and pressed her against it. He pushed up hard and deep send one organism after another. Hermione bit down hard on his shoulder breaking the skin. He moaned and quickly stopped before a lost control not wanting to end their love making. Harry gain much control as possible because it was becoming extremely painful holding back much longer.

Hermione wrapped her arms tighter around her husband's neck and pushed him deeper. Harry pulled out all the way and slammed in hard hitting her deep and hard cause both of them to come undone. Hermione's legs shook with an earth shattering orgasm. Harry supported his body placing a hand on the wall and slowly pulled out from his wife's body. Hermione slowly slid down the wall. Harry fell to floor trying to catch his breath.

Hermione rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes trying to get her breathing under control. She couldn't believe how quiet they were, because normally they would ended up braking the charms throughout their rows of passions.

Harry stood up and lifted Hermione up into his arms and carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down on the bed. He joined his wife and covered them up and took Hermione into his arms. She rested her head on his chest. He pushed her sweaty hair from her face. Harry kissed his wife on the hair line and held her close.

"I love you." Harry said, as he watched her slowly fall asleep. He ran his hand down her spine. Hermione wrapped her leg around his and snuggled closer and closed his eyes to meet his wife in dream land.

____________________________________________________________________

Ginny sat in the ROR with a smirk as she looked at the small needle in a bottle. She grabbed a small jar of clear liquid and squeezed it into the bottle. The red head watched it mix with the blood. Blasé had done wonderfully by causing damage to the whore. It would give her time to work on her plan to get Hermione out of the picture and keep the mudblood out of her pureblood family.

"Harry will be mine and Hermione will be gone. The Potter name, power and money will be mine." She said with an evil laugh and put the bottle with a unbreakable charm. She put it in her bag. She left the room with an evil smile.

______________________________________________________________________

Severus stood in the shadows keeping a close eye on Ginny Weasely. He sighed heavily. He hated that he let down Hermione and Harry. Hell, the entire Potter family starting with Lily and James now to Harry and Hermione. He wouldn't fail again, but he wondered why Harry hadn't expelled Ginny Weasely when he had the chance. He smirked and now understood why. Harry wanted to catch the witch doing something illegal that it put her in Azkaban without a chance of appeal.

Ginny looked around and stepped out of the room and Severus followed the red head down the corridors. He wondered what she was doing. What did she have planned for the happy couple? He sadly shook his head.

________________________________________________________________________

Remus sat on the floor playing with Faith. He crawled behind the couch and stuck out his head. "Boo!" She giggled and crawled after the man. He ducked behind the other side of the couch. "Boo!" Faith laughed and Remus swept the little girl up into his arms tickled her tummy.

"Sissy" Faith said, reaching for the door. "Sissy. Please. See Sissy."

Remus kissed the blonde's forehead and they quietly knocked on the door. They didn't hear an enter. He slowly opened the door and saw the couple asleep and clothes over the floor. He flicked his wand and they were dressed.

Harry opened his eyes and blinked and noticed he was dressed. He saw Remus and Faith in the doorway. Harry motioned for them to come in but to be quiet.

"We need to be very quiet." Remus whispered to Faith and she nodded. He sat the little girl down on the bed. He sat down in the empty chair.

Harry slid over and allowed Faith to lay down between him and Hermione. She smiled and crawled between the couple. She laid down stuck her thumb in her mouth and fell asleep. Harry smiled at the little girl and looked over at Remus. He knew he was ready to be a father.

Hermione stirred and slowly opened her eyes and saw her little sister asleep. She brushed her blonde hair from her face. She turned over and saw Remus.

"Hi Cub. How are you feeling?" Remus asked taking her in his and stroked the smooth skin. Hermione only smiled to tell him she was ok. "Hermione I want you to know that you want sound the sound the same when you voice comes back." She nodded her head. "You're lucky to be able to talk." Hermione nodded again. "We'll help you. I'm teaching again and you're mom is staying for awhile." She nodded once more.

The group turned to the door when they heard a slight knock on the doorframe. They saw the Potions Master. He walked into the room and slight smile graced his face when he saw the sleeping little girl. Severus pulled out a bottle with a green liquid.

"Hermione I found this in one of my older potions books. It's for your vocal cords. It will heal them to were you can talk. The cords won't be fully healed." He said, handing her the bottle. She smiled took the bottle and swallowed the green liquid and made a screwed up face. "Just give it a few minutes," and took the bottle from the witch.

Jane walked into the room and stood next to Remus. Harold and Kara stood in the room quickly followed by Sirius and Draco all praying for it to work. Hermione hated how everyone was staring at her. She couldn't stand being the object of attention. Harry squeezed her hand in comfort.

"Sissy." Faith said, opening her eyes. "Sissy!" She jumped into her lap glad she was wake.

Hermione smiled at her baby sister. "Hi Twinkie." She said in a raspy voice. "I've missed you," and kissed Faith on the forehead. The family sighed gratefully that it worked.

Kara walked over to Hermione and examined her throat. She turned to the Potions Master. "Severus the potion worked." He sighed in relief. Kara turned to her granddaughter and said, "Sweetie your voice will stay in a raspy tone. I'm sorry."

"It ok Granny." Hermione rubbed her throat. "Thank you Professor Snape."

"You're welcome Mrs. Potter." Severus said and left room. Faith crawled out of the bed and ran after the Potions Master.

________________________________________________________________________

Severus stopped at the portrait hole when he felt a tug on his robes. He looked down and saw Faith. She cocked her head to side and studied the tall man. He knelt down in front of the little girl.

"Sad. Why sad?" Faith asked Severus. She took his right arm and lifted his sleeve revealing the dark mark. "Dark gone." she asked touching the mark. Severus studied the two year old closely. He had never seen a child that could read emotions so strongly at such a young age. "Hide sadness. Not good. Hurts more." Faith told him, and cupped his face with her small hands. She looked at the professor and threw her small arms around Severus's neck. "Helped Sissy."

Severus looked over at the bedroom door and saw Remus standing in the doorway. He smiled at the scene. The Potions Master turned back to the little girl and slowly wrapped his arms around Faith. He rose to his full height with her in his arms. He walked over to Remus and handed Faith to him. He took the little girl from the Potions Master. She reached her arms out to Severus.

Severus gave her puzzled look. "Why would you want me little one? I'm feared man." He told Faith hoping to scare her off. He didn't want to show his weakness around Black.

Faith shook her head. "No bad. Good." She told him holding out her arms. Severus sighed and took the little girl in his arms.

Hermione walked into the room and smiled at her potions professor. Harry wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and she leaned back against his chest. "Faith likes you Professor Snape." Hermione said in a raspy voice and leaned deeper in Harry's arms.

"She's going to be a know-it-all just like her big sister." He said, handing her over to Remus. "I have a few years until another know-it-all Granger comes back into me life." Severus said with a smirk and swept out of the room.

Remus smiled and shifted Faith better in his arms. He kissed Hermione on the forehead. "Faith time for bed." He told her, and she stuck out her bottom lip. "No puppy eyes or tears."

"But why?" cried the little girl. "No sleep."

"Yes you are." Remus looked over at Hermione and she nodded. "You can sleep with Sissy." Faith smiled and held out her arms to Hermione. Remus handed Faith to her sister. "Goodnight my girls," and kissed both of them on the forehead. "Hermione don't talk too much and get some rest."

Hermione nodded Harry led his wife to the bedroom. He closed the door behind him with a soft click.

Sirius followed Draco into his room and crash on the floor. Kara and Harold flooed home for a few hours of sleep. Remus transformed the couch into a bed and grabbed a few pillows and transformed them into bed pillows.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Remus told her and put a pillow on the floor.

"Why there's plenty room up here with me." Jane said, pulling down her hair. "Remus please. We're both tired and you want get much sleep down on the floor."

He grabbed his pillow on the bed and laid down. He saw Jane lay down in her blue jeans. Remus flicked his wand and they were transfigured into a pair of pajama pants and a t shirt.

"Thank you." Jane said and turned on her side and looked at the man beside her. "You were great with Faith today. She really does love you." She looked at the sheets. "I think I do too." She whispered so he wouldn't hear her.

Remus's sensitive ears heard what she whispered and he placed a hand over hers and ran his thumb over her hand. He didn't know what to say his head was spinning in circles. He knew Jane was vulnerable at the moment too much had happened too fast. Remus opened his arms and Jane scooted over and he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

Jane smiled against his chest when felt his growing arousal. She ran her hand down his chest and look into his eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful; blue green with amber." She ran her fingers through his air. Remus closed his eyes and sighed.

"Jane we can't do this. It's not the time or the place." He told, slowly opening his eyes and saw the hurt. "Come here." Jane snuggled deeper in his arms. Remus took a deep breath and held her close and they finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

____________________________________________________________________

Harry rolled over and slowly opened his eyes and the muggle alarm clock read 12:15 p.m. he groaned and shot straight up. He and Hermione had missed the morning classes. He carefully got out of bed trying not to wake his wife and Faith. Harry slipped on his glasses.

"Harry come back to bed." Hermione told him in a raspy voice and slowly opened her eyes. He turned around and sat back down on the bed. "You've barely gotten any sleep."

"Love we've missed morning classes. Snape's not going like that we missed class."

"Come back to bed. Please." She nearly begged her husband. Harry sighed and laid back down and held her hand. "Thank you." She closed her eyes and slowly fell back asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

Professor Dumbledore quietly walked into room followed by Professor McGonagall. The couple smiled at Remus and Jane who were sleeping peacefully in each others arms. Jane had her head resting on Remus's chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. She sighed and snuggled deeper in his arms.

Albus walked further into the common room. Remus slowly opened his eyes and saw the headmaster and deputy standing next to the bed. Remus looked down and Jane stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"We've came to check up on Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Minerva said gently and looked at the closed door. "Severus said that she's regained her voice."

"Yes she has. But it's not the same as once was. She has raspy voice." Remus said gently. He looked over to Hermione's door and saw Faith walk out of room. She crawled up into the bed with Remus and Jane.

"Mommy I'm hunrry." Faith said bouncing up and down.

"You mean hungry." Jane said, correcting her daughter. Faith nodded her head.

Minerva smiled at the two year old. "I'll take her to kitchens. Do you want to see the house elves? I can see Mrs. Potter later." Minerva said gently.

"Mommy! Mommy pleezz! Can I go?" Faith asked jumping up and down on the bed. Jane sat up and pulled back her hair in a messy bun.

"Just don't drive Ms. McGonagall crazy with your questions. Alright?" Jane told her daughter.

Hermione stepped through the bed room door and into the common room. She laughed at her bouncy sister. She walked over to her professor. "How are you Professors?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"We're just fine Mrs. Potter." Professor Dumbledore with blue eyes twinkling brightly behind his half moon shape glasses. "How are you dear?"

"Better," was all she said.

"Well come along Faith. Let's get going." Minerva said, holding out her hand. Faith jumped off the bed and they left the room.

Remus got of bed. He flicked his wand and Jane's clothes were transfigured back into a pair of jeans and a shirt. She smiled and thanked him. He pushed his hair out of his face.

Harry walked out of the room and nodded his head to headmaster. Albus told the couple not worry about classes for the day. Hermione's brow frond at the thought of missing classes.

"Now Mrs. Potter. You need your rest. We don't need anything happening to you. Now do we?" Albus asked the young woman. She sighed and shook her head.

Harry wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. He kissed her neck. "See sweetie nothing to worry about." He whispered, brushing her hair off her shoulder. "Let's go for a walk and just relax." Hermione nodded. Harry grabbed their coats. "Thank you Professor," and they walked out of the common room.

Albus walked to the portrait hole and turned around and said, "Remus I gave your classes a paper to write due by next class." He left the room.

________________________________________________________________________

Hit the button!


	24. A Little Faith

_**Protecting His Bookworm **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Four **_

_**A Little Faith**_

Severus swept down the corridor with his robes blowing gracefully behind him. Faith smiled when she saw the tall man walk passed her. She turned and ran after Severus. She tugged on his robes. He quickly turned on his heels knocking her to floor. Severus looked down when he heard small cry. He saw Faith with tears in her eyes. Minerva quickly walked over to the little girl and picked her up.

"Severus Faith's only baby." Minerva snapped at the Potions Master. She rocked side to side as she cried. "You may be cruel but she doesn't know better." Faith pulled back and rubbed her face with her sleeve and turned her head to Severus.

"Little one no more tears." Severus said in a smooth gentle voice. Faith held out her arms to the man. He smirk and took her from the deputy. "Now what are doing out here?"

"Alking." She answered with a bright smile. Minerva stood in awe at how good Severus was with Faith. "Play?"

Severus smirked, "First it's walking and I can't play. I have work to do." He smirked at the little girl. "You can come and help me. Would you like that?" Faith nodded her head. "Tell Mrs. Granger that Faith is helping with my grading." Minerva smiled at the man. "Let's get going." Severus swept down the hall.

Student in the corridors stopped and watched the Potions Master walk down the hall with a little girl in his arms. They couldn't believe that the most feared professor was carrying a child and that she was giggling at the wizard.

"Get moving!" Severus snapped at his students as he walked passed and swept down to the dungeons.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry and Hermione walked around the Black Lake holding hands. She sighed and looked down at the white ground and tear rolled down her cheek. Harry stopped and turned to his wife when heard a small sob. He knew she blamed her self for what happened.

Harry gently lifted her face and looked into her brown eyes. "Hermione please don't blame your self. It's not your fault. I'm just grateful to hear your voice and you can talk to our baby and tell her stories." (She had told him it was girl.)

Hermione threw her arms around her husband's neck and cried into his chest. She was grateful, but was upset that her voice wasn't the same. "I want Ginny and Blasé out of here." She whispered in her Harry's chest.

He pulled back and cupped her face. "I need to find a Minister of Magic first. I want to catch Ginny doing something that will keep her in Azkaban with out a chance of a appeal. Do you understand? I have to talk to Luicus and Gramps and do some planning. I have to throw the Muggle Marriage Law out. I have so much to do and it's to protect you and our baby." She nodded and they continued to walk around the lake.

Ron stood hidden behind a tree following the couple. He only wanted to talk to Hermione. He wanted to convince her to marry him and divorce Harry. He wanted her for her body. Ron ducked behind a rock and stuck his head out and smiled.

Hagrid walked up to the red head. "Ron what'cha doing?" He asked with a raised brow. Harry had talked to him about watching over Hermione. "You shouldn't be spyin on the Potters."

Ron stood up and turned around and looked up at the half giant. "I'm not spying. I'm watching over her. "

Hagrid only grabbed Ron by the arm and they walked back to castle. He didn't believe the red head. He couldn't give him detention for spying. He just wanted to give Hermione and Harry some private time.

________________________________________________________________________

Severus sat Faith down on top of his desk and he sat down in his chair. She looked around the room. He sat back and watched the little girl. The professor couldn't help but smile. She reminded him of his baby sister Janna. The only person that knew about Janna was Albus. She had died in a death eater attack lead by him. He never forgave his self for her death.

Faith turned to the man and brow fronded. "Sad. Tell me. I help," said the little girl.

"Little one you can't help me." She stuck out her bottom lip. Severus chuckled at the little girl.

"No funny." Faith said in a serious tone like Hermione did when she answered one of his questions in class. "Help. Ouch go bye-bye."

Severus sat back and crossed his arms across his chest. He wasn't going to get any grading done. He couldn't understand what was so special about this baby girl that captivated him. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe that he was about to tell this to a two year old.

"Well lets see were to begin." He looked at little girl and propped up his elbows on his desk. "I had a Daddy who was very bad and he hurt me. I came here and he didn't hurt me anymore. Than when I was twelve my mommy had a baby girl and I named her Janna. She was just like you full of wonder." Faith could sensed his pain and could see passed his heartless mask. She held his hand. He looked down at their joined hands and continued. "Daddy hurt her too. I was forced to join a very bad wizard when I was older. My daddy said it would keep my Janna safe."

"It ouch her." Faith said sadly with tears in her eyes. Severus only nodded his head. He tapped her nose. She smiled at the man.

"I was told by the bad wizard to go home and hurt Janna and she went to sleep and never woke up along with my mother."

"Me daddy sleep. No wakie. Down. Please."

Severus put Faith down on the floor. He couldn't believe he had told a two year old about his Janna. He didn't even tell the headmaster that he was the one that had to kill his own sister. The Dark Lord was actually at the house concealed by a black hood. He couldn't fake the death and his father stood by his side as he killed his sister. Tabious killed his wife the same night. The night after Lily and James were killed he went straight to Albus for help and he became a spy in hope to undo some of the pain and deaths he caused.

Severus shook his head and walked up to the little girl. "Let's make a potion." Faith nodded even though she didn't know the meaning. He picked her up and sat her down on the lab table. "We're making Christmas juice." He smirked. It was a drink he made with Janna at Faith's age. "Here's some snow, candy cane and holly." He said, sitting the ingredients down on the table. Faith giggled and started putting things in the caldron. Severus chuckled and stirred the liquid.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry and Hermione walked inside the castle. They walked down the corridor to the head dorm. He gave the password and they walked into the common room. Hermione looked around the room asked where Faith was. Jane told her daughter she was with Professor Snape. Harry raised a brow at the answer. He shook his head and sat down at the desk work to find a Minister of Magic.

Hermione kissed her husband and left the room. Harry jerked his head in the direction for the portrait. Draco nodded and left the room to follow Hermione to the dungeons.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione had see the Potions Master with her sister. She chuckled to her self at the scene. She could never picture her professor with a little girl.

Draco stepped in the shadows of the dungeon stairs. He stopped when Hermione stopped and looked around. She gripped her wand and continued down the stairs. Hermione stopped at the potion classroom door and knocked.

________________________________________________________________________

Severus looked up from him cutting wormwood. He snapped enter causing Faith to jump. She shook her head in disapproval. He smirked at the little girl. Hermione stepped through the door.

"Professor Snape I heard you have my Twinkie." Hermione said in a raspy voice. Severus nodded and turned back to his potion. Hermione walked further into the classroom. "Faith have you been driving Professor Snape crazy with your questions?"

Faith slid off the enchanted stool with her Christmas juice. Hermione smiled and sat her sister down on the lab table and tapped her nose. She held out her drink for Hermione to have a sip. She smiled and took a sip of her drink. "What is it?"

"Christmas juice." Faith answered. Severus looked up when she pronounced the word correctly. He'd been working on her words. He smirked at the little girl. He left the potion to simmer.

"Very good little one." He said, walking up to Faith. Severus tapped her nose. "I really must get to work Mrs. Potter."

"How has she been?" Hermione asked and took her in her arms.

"A thorn in my side asking never ending questions," answered Severus. He smirked at Faith. "They were questions worth answering. She's a bright little girl. We even made a potion." She held up her drink when she saw her sister raise a brow. Hermione nodded in approval. "Thank you for watching her." He nodded and watched them leave the classroom.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry and Harold sat in the staff lounge and Luicus sat down at the table with two Potters. He pulled out a folder. It was time to find a Minister of Magic and put Fudge on trial. It was going to a long and hard road to walk down.

"Let's get started." Harry said, taking the folder from Luicus. "This is the information that you hung over Fudge's head." He said to his grandfather. Harold nodded and smiled. Harry opened the folder along with the candidates. He found worthy of the post.

He ran his hands through his hair causing hair too stick up more than usual. Harry turned the page of the minister candidates. He read down the list.

_Minister Candidates: _

_Kingsley Shaklebolt _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Bill Weasely _

_Arthur Weasely _

_Lucius Malfoy_

"The list is very short." Harry said, removing his glasses and rubbed his face with hands. "Any suggestions Luicius?" He said lowing his hands.

"Well for starters take me off that damn list." Harry chuckled and picked up a quill and drew a line across the wizard's name. "I suggest Mr. Weasely. He's worked for the Ministry for a very long time. He's hard worker. Harold?"

He sat back in thought. He ran his hand through his untamed hair. "I've known the Weasely family for many years. Even though his two youngest are bad apples. I think he's best for the job. Harry"

"Arthur Weasely it is. I'll contact him. We need a ministry by new years. I'll talk to him soon." Harry closed the folder and sat back with a sigh it was easier than he thought. He still had to talk to the man about the job. "The matter of the of the dumb ass in Azkaban."

"Harry James." Harold scolded his grandson for his vaguer language. Lucius chuckled at the men. "Harry we must have a minister first. Than deal with the law."

Harry punched the desk in frustration. "We can throw the law out now! We are in charge here!"

"Luicus we are through here. We'll contact you if we need anything. I need to speak to my grandson." He rose from his seat and left the room leave grandfather and grandson to talk. He closed the door with a soft click. "Harry we can't do as we please because we have the power to do so. We have to follow the laws just as the others. The marriage law is a large apart of Fudge's reasons he's behind bars."

Harry slumped in his seat. He knew his grandfather was right about them following the law, but he wanted to get it out of progress. He needed bigger evidence against Ginny and Blasé before he could do anything. Ron had yet to do something. He wanted the trio behind bars so bad he could taste it.

Harold squeezed Harry's shoulder and they left the room and walked back to the common room. They had done what they could for now and just have a little faith.

________________________________________________________________________

Place your great reviews!

Sorry for the short chapter guys!


	25. Family

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay!**

**_________________________________________________________________**

_**Protecting His Bookworm**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

_**Family **_

Harry laid on the couch with Hermione resting between his legs. He rubbed her stomach as he quietly read a book. Jane walked into room and watched the couple closely. She smiled at the actions of Harry's hand and that only conformed her suppositions of her daughter was pregnant. Jane also knew why they hadn't told her yet, it was because of what had been happening lately. Jane sat down in the arm chair across from the couple.

"How far along are you?" Jane asked them and smiled.

Harry sat the book down on the floor. Remus walked into the room with Faith in his arms. He sat her down on the floor with her toys. He sat down in the arm chair next to Jane.

"It I'll be three months in two weeks." Hermione said, and Harry smiled and kissed her forehead. "We're having a baby girl."

Jane got up and hugged the couple. "I'm going to be a grandmother." They nodded. She kissed Harry on the forehead.

Remus was glad that the couple had finally told Jane. She needed to know before Hermione started to really show. He looked down at Faith and smiled. She had fallen asleep with a doll in her hand. They had played hard in the snow with Sirius. He loved Hermione and Faith.

Hermione pulled out her wand and lazily summoned a contract, quill and a ink bottle. It landed on the coffee table. "I had the grandparent papers drawn up. The only thing you need to do is sign."

Remus smiled and grabbed the quill and signed the papers. They glowed green and was gone with a pop. He sat the quill down and smiled. He was going to be a grandfather. "Thank you Hermione. This means a lot to me."

Hermione smiled and said, "I love you. I want you in our baby's life." Harry nodded and rubbed his wife's stomach.

"Honey I need to get some work done." Harry said, gently helping her sit up. "I'll be back in awhile," he stood up and kissed Hermione the lips and walked out of the common room.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry flicked his wand and his jeans and shirt were replaced with black robes. He turned down the corridor and stepped into the staff lounge. He sat down at his normal desk and removed the folders from the bottom draw. He opened folder and flipped through the pages. He had to find away to get rid of the law that endangered their baby girl.

Harry would have to make his statement to the Wizarding Council and Wizengamont. It was the only way to stop a fetus examined for magical abilities and, the fetus without magical abilities be aborted. He pulled out some parchment, quill and a ink bottle. He quietly began to write a speech to present to the members. The only thing you could hear was the clock ticking.

Sirius walked into the room and quietly closed the door behind him with a soft click. He sat down across from his godson. He had spent an hour in searching for the man, until he used the marauders map to track him down. He knew Harry was worried. They all were worried about Hermione. She was apart of the family. She was the one that held them together. Even if she didn't know it.

Harry shook his head and scratched through a sentence. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He'd been working for the past four hours. He wasn't going to loose his family.

"Harry." Sirius said gently. He looked up at his godfather with tired eyes. "Come on that's enough. You missed supper." He nodded and put up the folder and sealed it. They left the room.

Harry tiredly ate his supper and went to bed without doing his homework. Hermione only shook her head. He had been working far too hard. He would wake up early to do homework and work late at night to fight the government. She was getting worried.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry shot straight up breathing heavily with his shirt drenched in sweat. He ran his fingers through his hair pushing it from his face. He looked at his wife and sighed in relief grateful to see his wife sound a sleep. He had the dream of Hermione and their baby being aborted and her magic stripped and her memory erased. He couldn't let that happen.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked sitting up gently turning his face to look at him.

"I'm fine just a bad dream." He said, and laid back down on the bed. "Come here love," opening his arms. Hermione moved over into his arms. "It's just the bad dream." He whispered and held her close. She snuggled deep into his embarase.

________________________________________________________________________

Remus quietly opened Hermione and Harry's bedroom door and stuck his head inside the room. He smiled and shut the door. He turned and saw Jane asleep on the couch. Remus walked over to her and careful took the book from hands and sat it down on the coffee table. He gently lifted her up into his arms. Jane moved her head onto his shoulder and sighed.

Remus walked across the room opened a door that led to her and Faith's room. He carefully laid Jane down on the bed. He sat down on the bed and removed her shoes and covered her up. "Good night Jane." He whispered and kissed her on the forehead.

Remus heard small cries from Faith's crib. He walked over the crib and picked up the two year old before she woke up her mother. He sat down in rocking chair and quietly rocked her back to sleep. Remus smiled at the blonde head little girl. She yawned and stuck her thumb in her mouth. He closed his eyes as he's own eyes grew heavy. He slowly fell asleep with Faith in his arms.

_______________________________________________________________________

Jane slowly opened her eyes and raised her hand blocking the sun that shined through the window. She rolled over onto her right side and saw Remus asleep in the rocking chair with Faith in his arms. She smiled at the sense. Remus felt someone starring and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled at the woman in the bed across from him.

Faith slowly opened her eyes. "Daddy." She said, sleepily. Remus looked down at the little girl. He sighed heavily. Faith thought he was her father.

Faith sweetie-" He looked up at Jane and shook her head. She didn't want to up set her little girl. Remus nodded and turned back to Faith. "Hello angel. Did you sleep ok?" Faith nodded. Remus stood up and joined Jane on the bed and sat Faith down between them.

Jane looked at Remus and said, "Remus look both of my girls love you. Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?" He asked, tucking some hair behind her ear. He gently captured her lips with his own.

"Daddy!" Faith said with a giggle. Remus pulled back and tackled her with kisses and tickles. She laughed and squealed.

He sat up and turned his attention back to Jane and she continued. "Promise me if something never happens between us that you'll not punish my girls. I mean stay in their lives."

"I give you my oath that I won't leave your girls even if nothing happens between us." Remus said and a light surround him and Faith. He smiled. "Faith has made it into a wizard's oath. She most defiantly doesn't want me to leave. You don't want me to go bye-bye, angel?" Faith shook her head and crawled into his lap. "I'll change her and you can order two cups of coffee." Jane smiled and gave Remus a quick kiss and left the room. "Wee," he said spinning her around and laying her down on the changing table. Faith giggled. He changed her into a pink jumper. She careful pulled back her long blonde. "Ready to see Mommy?"

"Mommy. Down please." Faith said, and he sat her down and followed the little girl into the common room.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione moved Harry's arm from around her waist and walked across the room to the bathroom. She quickly leaned over the toilet and empty her stomach. She groaned and sat down on the cold tile floor.

Harry walked into the bathroom when heard commotion. He opened the cabinet above the sink and pulled down a bottle. He closed the door. "Here love. This will help." he said, handing her the bottle. She smiled and took the bottle off of his hands. She took it in go. "Better?" She nodded and smiled at her husband.

Harry slipped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower. Hermione brushed her teeth and joined her husband. He wrapped his arms around her round her waist and captured her lips with his own. He needed to be with her especially after the nightmare he had last night.

"I need you." Harry told her, running his hands over his wife's body. "I need to feel you around me," pushing his fingers in and out her sex.

Hermione moaned and rocked her hips. He removed his hand and picked her up and entered her womanhood. Harry pushed her up against the shower wall. He held her close moving gently deep strokes. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him deeper in with her heels. Harry moaned at her tight walls and they both came crashing down. He held his wife close and slowly pulled out and gently put her back down on her feet.

"I love you Hermione." Harry said and knelt down and rubbed her stomach. "Honey can we name her Lily?"

Hermione smiled and nodded her head. "Lily Rose Potter."

"Perfect." He said and turned back her stomach. "My beautiful Lily Rose." He kissed Hermione stomach.

He rose to his full height and they washed each others bodies and hair. They got out of the shower. Harry tied Hermione robe around her waist. He grabbed his and tied it around his waist and walk back into the bedroom to get ready for the day.

________________________________________________________________________

Remus and Jane sat on the couch drinking a cup off coffee as the watched Faith playing on the floor. Jane smiled and scooted closer to Remus and wrapped his around her shoulders. He kissed her forehead. He turned and watched her. He had fallen for Jane Granger and he couldn't help it. She made him feel alive. He wanted that in his life.

Faith turned to the couple and said, "Daddy play." Remus smiled and moved onto the floor. He sat his cup down on coffee table next to him.

Jane smiled as she watched Remus play with his youngest daughter. She took a sip of coffee and turned her head when she felt shift on the couch. Hermione smiled and scooted over so Harry could sit down beside her. He opened his arms and she slid over and laid her head on his shoulder.

Harry watched Remus and Faith play and realized he need to contact Luicus and his grandfather. He couldn't wait any longer. They needed a Minister of Magic sooner than he thought, because babies lives were in danger his Lily Rose was in danger. He would hold a meeting.

The family enjoyed a nice breakfast in the common room. Sirius teasing Faith her toast. Draco couldn't help but laugh when the little girl threw some eggs at the marauder.

"Faith, Sirius that's enough." Jane said sternly. Faith stuck her tongue out at him and giggled.

Remus stood up and quickly caught a floating vase before it hit floor. He smiled and sat it down on the coffee table. "Now angel can you try to control your magic. Just a little."

"Daddy try." She said and turned to her eggs and he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"It started this morning." Jane told Hermione. She nodded took a sip of tea. So her little sister had adopted Remus as her father.

Harry stood up and kissed Hermione on the forehead. "I need to have a word with Luicus." She nodded. He turned to the little girl. "Be good. Ok Faith." He kissed her forehead and left the room with his black robes blowing behind him.

___________________________________________________________________

Harry looked around the corridor and saw a shadow behind a statue. He stuck his hand inside his pocket for a quick draw. He turned on his heels and his wand pointed at Ron's chest. "Mr. Weasely if you continue this action I will press charges of stalking. I've noticed you following Lady Potter. I have also had information state that you've tried to enter the ladies laboratory the other day. Are you obsessed with Lady Potter and I will not have it any longer. I am understood?" Harry lowered his wand when he saw the students leave the great hall. "If you came near my wife you will be in Azkaban so fast it make your head spin." The students stood in shock at what they were witnessing. "Don't you have studying to do? Get moving!" He turned back around to Ron. "I'm watching you and Miss Weasely. Very. Very. Very closely." Harry swept down the hall to staff lounge.

________________________________________________________________________

Hit button.

In the next chapter you'll see what Luicus and Harold do to help Harry. What Ginny and Ron have in store for Hermione! You find out if Lily Rose has magically abilities or not!!


	26. Falling Into Place

_**Protecting His Bookworm **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Six **_

_**Falling Into Place**_

Harold walked into the staff lounge followed by Luicus where they found Harry reading over a stack of papers. He looked up and motioned for them to seat down in the chairs in front of him. The men took their seats waiting for him to begin.

"Now, Hermione will have her check up to see if," Harry said and smiled. "Lily has magical abilities or not. I will not loose Hermione and Lily. So I've contacted Mr. Weasely." He looked at his muggle watch. "We need to go to Ministry to meet him. Albus has set up the fireplace. Let's get going," he stood up and grabbed the papers he was reading. The trio flooed to the Ministry of Magic.

________________________________________________________________________

The trio walked into the minister's office and Harry sat down behind the desk. Harold and Luicus sat down each side of the young man. They heard a knock on the door. Harry called for enter. Arthur walked into the room. Harry smiled and motioned for the red head to sit down across from him. Arthur sat down wondering why he was called into the office.

"Arthur thank you for coming." Harry said and opened the folder. "As you know our current Minister of Magic is in Azkaban. The Muggle Marriage Law is still active. We need minister before the law can be removed. Arthur we've already had," he looked at the information, "sixty women's babies aborted and their magic stripped and their memories erased." Arthur's face went white. "I know it's disturbing."

Arthur nodded his head in agreement. "Yes. It is very disturbing. May I ask the reason behind the visit?" asked the red head.

Harry smiled, "Arthur after looking through the candidates Lord Potter," motioning to Harold, "and my advisor," motioning to Lucius, "have thought long and hard about who was great for the job, and Arthur you are that man. We find you worthy. You've worked for the ministry for many years, and are a very hard worker. I believe you will be a great minister.

My family has known you for many years. We trust you and your judgment, Arthur. You will be working closely with Harold and my self. If wish to take on the task as our minister of magic. The choice is yours." Harry sat back and allowed Arthur to process the information.

Arthur looked at Harold who gave him a reassuring smile and he looked at Luicus who gave him nodded of approval. "Harry, I'll do it. I want what's best for our world and I want the law gone much as you do. I want Hermione protected as well."

Harry sighed in relief. "I know you will have a hard term over throwing the marriage law and trail of Fudge. But we will help you and we'll make things better for the future." He saw his eyes widen. Harry chuckled and said, "Arthur breathe. We'll take one step at a time. You won't be working alone."

"We hate to throw you into this so quickly, but we need you sworn in soon as possible." Harold informed Arthur. "The sooner we work on this law; the sooner it will be out of the system." He sighed, "The sooner my granddaughter and great-granddaughter will be safe. She will have her check up in two weeks."

"I will not loose my family Arthur." Harry said sternly. Arthur nodded his head. "I'll have to go to the Wizard Council to inform them of your answer. Thank you Arthur." Harry rose from his seat and he did the same. "I'll contact you when the we're ready."

"Yes, sir. Thank you and I'll do my best." Arthur said with a smile." Harry nodded and they shook hands. Arthur left the room.

Harry sank down into the seat with a heavy sigh. He ran his hands through his hair making it stick up even more than normal.

Harold rested his hand on his grandson's shoulder. Harry looked up and Harold said, "Good work Harry. Your dad would have been very proud of you." He smiled and rested his hand over his grandfather's hand. "Let's get you back to Hogwarts." He turned to Luicus. "Thank you. We can swear in Arthur and sooner we can get to work."

"You're welcome sir. Harry," he turned to his advisor, "I'm afraid it will take two and half weeks until the swearing can take place. Lady Potter will have the examination of your daughter."

"Oh gods. I was hoping Hermione wouldn't have to have it done." Harry said with a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry, Lord Potter but our hands are tied." Luicus told Harry. He only nodded and swept from the room.

Harold thanked the man and followed his grandson out of the from the room. Luicus tapped his wand on the folder and sent it back to Hogwarts. He left the office.

________________________________________________________________________

Ginny and Ron sat in the second floor girls laboratory. She removed the brick from the wall and pulled out the book and potion. "It's time for step two." Ron nodded. Ginny smirked and grabbed the bottle with Hermione's blood. "This will make her loose the baby and turn to you for comfort." She dropped the blood into yellow liquid. She grabbed the rose and crushed the petals into and watched it turn red. "This will make Hermione's heart fall into her hands." Ginny said mentally rolling her eyes.

________________________________________________________________________

Severus stood hidden in the shadows and he drew his wand and stepped out of the shadows. Harry stood next the Potions Master. "Ron Weasely, Ginny Weasely you are here by arrested for brewing an illegal potion and for the conspiracy for murder of Lady Hermione Potter and her unborn child. Tonks, Kingsley," the aurors stepped out of the shadows, "disarm them and take them Azkaban."

"Yes, sir." The aurors said and walked up to the two Weaselys and took them away.

"Thank you Severus. You've saved my wife and daughter's life." He nodded and they left the bathroom.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry walked into the common room and smiled at Sirius. He jumped up from the arm chair. "You caught them!" (He and Draco were the only ones that knew about the Weaselys.)

Draco looked up from his book waiting for his answer. "Come on Harry. Did you catch them in the act? Are they going to Azkaban?"

"Yes and yes." He said with a smile. "Hermione and Lily are safe from Ron and Ginny. I just have to wait for the exam on Lily. I hope she'll have magical powers." He sat down on the couch.

"Don't worry mate. She will." Draco said and patted his back. Harry nodded his head reassuring his self.

________________________________________________________________________

Remus and Jane walked around the Black Lake while Albus watched Faith. Remus smiled and quietly took her hand in his own. Jane looked down at their and looked up and smiled. They walked just enjoying the quiet time together. They'd barely left each other's side. She'd even sit in a couple of his classes. She enjoyed watching him work and was good with all his students. She knew he would make a wonderful father.

Remus looked over at Jane and saw she was lost in her own thoughts. "What's on your mind?" He asked, looking at her.

"I was thinking of…you." she said, as her face turned red with embarrassment.

"Me? Why me? I'm not someone worthy to think about." He said and looked down at his feet as they walked.

Jane moved in front of him and gently lift his face and looked him in the eye. "You are worthy. You love my girls. You make me happy." She said and gently captured his lips with her own. Remus stiffened but soon relaxed and returned the kiss. They pulled back. "See. You are worthy."

Remus growled deep in his chest and yanked her to his body. Jane squealed in surprise and laughed. He gently captured her lips with his own and her arms went around his neck. She pushed her body closer to his and moaned. He pulled back and nuzzled her neck. "What do want Jane?" He asked and breathed in her scent of honey. "You want me in your girls' lives, but what do you want?" He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I want you. I've fallen for you Remus Lupin. I couldn't help it. You make my heart beat fast and slow at the same time. You make my stomach tie up into a knot."

He smiled. "If you want me, you have to except all of me. The man and the beast." She nodded. He gave her wolfish grin. "You can't have another man only me. You'd be my mate. Witch or muggle. It doesn't matter if give your self willingly. I want you to think about what I've told you. Do not jump into anything you'll regret later." He said gently, and Jane nodded her head and they continued to walk around the lake.

________________________________________________________________________

Jane laid Faith down and she crawled into bed. She stared up at the ceiling thinking about what Remus had said earlier. Was she ready for a relationship? Did she want to be a mate? Did she want to stay with a man and only that man for the rest of her life? She had so many questions and didn't know what she wanted. She rolled over hoping that sleep would find her.

_________________________________________________________________

Harry kissed Hermione as he gently laid on top of her kissing down her body. He stopped at her stomach. He rubbed his hands over his growing daughter. He kissed her stomach and moved lower until he was between her legs. Harry smirked and licked her folds. Hermione moaned and he pushed his fingers and tongue loving paying attention to the woman he loved.

Hermione gasped and came crashing down. Harry licked her clean and kissed his way back up to lips and slowly entered her body moving gently in and out of her body. Hermione moaned with each thrust. She kissed his neck leaving love marks along his neck.

"Love you." Hermione cried and they both came crashing down. He pulled out and rolled onto his back pulling Hermione into his arms and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry sat in the waiting room nervously waiting for Hermione to return from her check up. He prayed that nothing was going to happen to his wife and baby. He stood up and paced the floor. The other patents watched the great Harry Potter paced the floor.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione laid down on the bed. She closed her eyes praying for the out come of the exam would be a good one and, she wouldn't lose her baby or her magic.

Hermione turned her head when she heard the door open. She smiled it was Kara. "Granny! Thank goodness it's you and no one else."

Kara smiled and walked over her granddaughter. ""Hello sweetheart." She said, lifting her shirt. She rested her hand on the stomach. "Hello Lily." She smiled and the small kick she felt. "Let's see what's going on shall we?" Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. Kara waved her wand over Hermione's stomach. "Oh goodness. Lily's going to be a very powerful witch. Her magic is strong. Warning watch her like a hawk when she gets older." Hermione sighed. "Lily has a strong heart beat and your weight gain is great. Alright that's it dear." Hermione sat up and threw her arms around her neck. "Now off you go. I know Harry's worried." She nodded and left the room.

__________________________________________________________________

Harry walked over to his wife. "Lily's every powerfully Granny said we need to watch her like a hawk." Harry laughed and took into his arms and sighed. He pulled back and kissed her on the lips. "Let's get out of here." She nodded and they went back to Hogwarts.

Everything seemed to be falling into place. They were grateful things were going in their favor. Now they just had to get Mr. Weasely sworn in as Minister of Magic and the trails of the youngest Weaselys and Fudge. Than wait for graduation and the birth of their daughter.

________________________________________________________________________

Hit me!


	27. Love and Marked

_**Protecting His Bookworm **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven **_

_**Love and Marked**_

Faith squealed and ran down the hall with a black shaggy dog on her heels. She ran and hid behind Severus black robes. He looked down and chuckled. She pointed to the dog. He placed his finger over his lips to signaling her to be quiet. She nodded and smiled. Severus pulled out his wand and waited for the right moment. He smirked and flicked his wand and a large puddle of water appeared and Padfoot hit the water slid down the hall. He barked at the little girl as he slid passed them.

Faith laughed and waved, "Bye-bye doggie," and skipped down the hall.

Severus couldn't help but bust out to a fit of laughter. He walked down the hall and swept Faith up in his arms. She squealed in laughter. He brought her down and rested her on his hip. He kissed her forehead and tapped her nose. " Bye-bye ouchie." Severus truly smiled for first time since Janna and held her close.

"Yes. You did my little one." He held her closer. "Yes you did."

Faith kissed him on the cheek. She looked and saw Remus walk up to them. "Daddy! Daddy!" Severus sat the little girl on her feet. "Daddy!" She ran over to the man.

He knelt down and opened his arms. Faith jumped into his arms. He kissed her on the forehead and picked her up resting her on his hip. Remus walked over to Severus and smiled. "You are so good with her. You know that?" Severus only smirked.

Sirius walked up to the trio rubbing his head. Faith laughed and kissed his head. "Ouchie bye-bye." Remus chuckled and Severus smirked.

"Come on angel nap time." Remus told the little girl.

"No sleepy." She said, shaking her head. "No sleepy," she yawned. Remus rocked her side to side. "No…" Faith's eyes grew heavy and stuck her thumb in her mouth and fell asleep.

"Severus any luck on finding a potion for Hermione?" Remus asked the Potions Master.

Severus had been trying to find a cure for Hermione's vocal cords since the attack. He have not had a break through. He wanted to her help her so much that it hurt him. He wanted to do it for Lily Rose and just for her family. They'd treated him with love, understanding and didn't judge him for his dark past. Sirius had not crack a crude remark or even tried a prank the entire he'd been at the castle. He was grateful.

"Not yet, Remus. But I'm not giving up until I find one." Severus said and swept down the hall.

Remus and Sirius walked down the hall to the common room. Remus needed to put Faith down. Sirius went to meet Draco for a game of exploding snaps. The students passed by and smiled at Professor Lupin. They knew he would make a wonderful father. If he would only find the right woman.

_______________________________________________________________________

Remus laid Faith down in her crib. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams angel." He whispered and walked out the room leaving it crack so he could keep an eye on her.

Jane walked up to Remus and smiled. He gently traced her jaw captured her lips with his own. They pulled back and Jane said, "I've thought about your offer."

"And your answer. Is?" He asked gently praying for a yes.

She ran her finger through his graying hair. He closed his eyes. He opened his eyes. "My answer is," she whispered, "yes."

Remus growled deep inside his chest and passionately kissed on the lips forcing his tongue inside her mouth. He buried his hands in her brown curls. He pulled back and gently pushed her back until her knees hit the couch. He gave her a wolfish grin and trapped Jane on the cushions. She laid back allowing Remus to lay on top of her supporting his weight with the arm of the couch.

"You're going to be _mine _Jane Granger." He growled in her ear and licked her neck. "Do you expect the human and the beast, Jane?" He asked, sliding his hand up her red sweater. "Do want to bare my mark, Jane?" He asked and nuzzled against her neck. "Do want to be a werewolf's mate, Jane Granger? These are your questions to answer. It's a simple yes or no." He looked at her with amber eyes.

"Yes, I want be yours. Yes, I except both the human and the beast. Yes, I want to be marked. Yes, I want to be a werewolf's mate." Jane answered with a moan from the feel of his hands on her breasts.

Remus stood up and helped Jane to feet and lead her to the bed room. He closed and locked the door. He set a special silencing charm were Faith could sleep without being waken, but to were they could her. He sat his wand down on the beside table. He growled and pushed her onto the bed.

Jane laughed and Remus nuzzled against her neck. He tugged on her earlobe and growled in her ear. He unbuttoned her jeans and slowly pulled off her pants and dropped them to the floor. He ran his hands up her legs and gave her thighs a squeeze. He kissed his way up sliding her sweater up her body. She sat up and Remus pulled her sweater over her head and threw across the room.

Remus kissed Jane gently on lips and ran his hands down her body. She pulled the back of his shirt. He helped her remove it and racked her nails down his chest. He smiled and unclasped her bra and she pulled her arms out the straps.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered and squeezed and sucked her breasts.

Jane buried her hands in his hair and arched her back. She let her hands travel down his body. She ran her hands around his waist and unbuttoned his pants. Remus shifted his hips and pulled down his pants. He pushed them to end of the bed and kicked them to the floor.

Jane traced the scars on his chest and rubbed the bite marked that rested on his right shoulder. "Is that where you were bitten?" He nodded his head. She gently kissed the scar.

Remus ran his fingers across the waist band of her underwear and slid them down her legs. He threw them among the other garments. He ran his and across her folds. Jane moaned and arched her back. He smiled and ran across her again. He claimed her lips with his own. Remus slid a finger in and out followed by another than another.

Jane tugged on his boxers. He grabbed her arm by her wrist and placed it above her head followed by the other. "No. No. I'm the one in charge." he growled and nipped at her pulsing vein. She arched her tire body. "Are you sure you want this, because I can wait if you wish. A mark is stronger than marriage. You can't leave or break the connection. I will know your scent, taste and track you easily in human and beast form."

"I know. I've read about it. I've been to the library. When you asked me. I wanted to know about it." Jane told him.

Remus chuckled and said, "Mother like daughter." She laughed and nodded.

He kissed his way down her body and moved his body until he was between her legs. He looked up at her and smirked. He licked around her folds and breathed in scent. He slid his tongue into her folds followed by his fingers. He worked them in and round her sex not taking his eyes off of her.

Jane gripped the sheets and bucked her hips with the movements of his hand. She spread her legs wider and moan with each gently stroke. Remus pinch her clit. She screamed his name. He quickly moved his hand and licked her clean and breathed in her mucky scent.

He kissed his way up her body as he removed his boxers and he dropped them to the floor. Remus forced his tongue to part her lips and kissed her with heated passion. Jane moaned and dug her nails into his shoulder. He growled deep in his chest.

He pulled back breathing heavily. "Ready, love?" She nodded. He rubbed his tip against her folds. He entered her with one thrust. "Perfect." He said with a growl. She moaned and he waited for her adjust. "Meant for me." He slowly moved in and out. Jane wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him deeper. "Oh, gods," he moaned and captured her lips with his own.

Jane wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her hips bringing him closer. Remus growled and griped her hips and held them in place. "I will not be disobeyed." He growled and leaving love bites. "I am the alpha," and licked her neck. He pushed in deeper and harder. He moaned when he felt her walls tighten. "That's it come for me." He growled. She saw the wolf shift in his eyes. He kissed her breast above her heart. "Do you give your self willingly?" She nodded. "Say it!" he growled.

"Yes!" Jane yelled.

Remus eyes shined pure amber sank his teeth into her smooth flesh and her body shook with a earth shattering organism. He pulled back and licked the blood leaving a mark riding out her organism and he howled with his own causing her come undone. Remus held her close. He kiss her gently and slowly pulled out.

"My mate." He said and licked her mark. He rolled onto the mattress pulling Jane with him. He pulled the blankets over them. "Any regrets?" He asked with worry hoping she did answer without thinking. He didn't want to dome her being with a werewolf.

Jane looked up and pushed back his hair. "None what so ever," she kissed him gently and laid her head down on his chest. He sighed and slowly feel asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

Hit the button and leave a great review!


	28. The Wizarding Council

_**Protecting His Bookworm **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight **_

_**The Wizarding Council**_

Harry walked around the lake in thought hoping that his meeting with the Wizarding Council would go well, because the vote of the council members would help Arthur as minister. The minister is only strong as the team that's behind him. He stopped and turned and looked out at the Black Lake with a heavy sigh. He'd worked on his speech for a week and half. He still thought it wouldn't win over the council. The Potters' may have great deal of power in the government, but the view of their actions is what defind the family. He wanted his parents proud of him even though they weren't alive. Harry had to prove to the council members that he wasn't a child and capable of the responsibilities of government. He was tired of being known as the-boy-who-lived. It was getting old. Harry wanted to make a mark in the government just as those before him.

Kara walked up to her grandson and rested a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned his head and said, "Granny what if the council don't listen and just see me as a child. What if they don't agree with my decision of Arthur being the next Minister of Magic. I have so much to do."

Kara walked around and stood in front of her grandson. "Harry, you are strong man. You will show them that Arthur is the right man for the job and the marriage law will be removed. You have so much of your father in you. Harry you made the staff believe you are not a child. The council will be the same." He only nodded. Kara pulled him into her arms and held him close. He sighed and relaxed. "We'll all be in that court room and be behind you 100 percent." she whispered and he nodded.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel round his waist. He removed the fog from the minor. He was facing the Wizarding Council in few short hours. He took a deep breath. "This is going to be hell. At lest Albus is on council along with Luicus and Gramps. That's a plus. Look at me talking to my self. You've really cracked Potter." He shook his head walked out of the bathroom.

Harry smiled. Hermione had laid out his dress robes on the bed. He sighed and slipped on his robes and shoes. He left the dorm.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry sat down at his desk in the teacher's lounge and pulled the folder that held his speech. Hermione walked into the room and quietly sat his cup off coffee down in front of him. He smiled and thanked his wife.

Hermione sat down at the desk across from her husband and read over some of the school's old documents to get an idea what needed to be changed, because she had been having other things on her mind. She was mainly worried about Harry. She sighed and rest her hand on her stomach in thought. She jumped when there was a knock on the door frame. Harry looked up and saw Sirius.

The marauder smiled and said, "Come on Harry, it's time to face the big boys." He sighed and helped Hermione out of her seat. They followed Sirius down the hall. "Don't worry Harry you'll do just fine. Snape is watching Faith so Jane is coming along. I swear I would have never thought I'd see the day that Snape would want to watch a child."

"People change, Padfoot." Remus said, taking Jane's hand and kissed her on the nose. He smiled at his mate. "Let's get moving." They nodded and left the castle.

________________________________________________________________________

The family took their seats in the visitors box. The court sat waiting for the meeting to begin. Remus squeezed Hermione hand. She turned her head and smiled.

Harry opened the door and walked into the court room with his black robes blowing behind him. He stopped at the podium and sat his folder down and he looked around the room. "Witches and Wizards of the Wizarding Council, we are here to discuss the next minister of magic." He addressed and opened the folder. "We have been manipulated by Cornelius Fudge for years. He used the people as chess pieces to play his game." Harry was interrupted by laughter. "Now it's time to set things right, by swearing in a new minister of magic. One that will help the wizarding world and reinstate the laws that have been forgotten and veto those that were improperly instated."

"Who do you have in mind Lord Potter?" asked Madame Sharp.

"Lord Harold Potter, Luicus Malfoy and my self had made a list of candidates, but the list was rather short. The man we chose is Arthur Weasely." The room broke out in chaos. "Order." Harry called. "Order!" The room grew silent. "Thank you. Please raise your hands for those see fit that Arthur Weasely should be sworn in as minister." Harry's eyes shined when he saw all the council members raise their hands. "Than Arthur Weasely will be sworn in as minister of magic after Christmas. Thank you council members. " Harry said closed his folder and left the court room.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry sat his shaking body down on the bench behind him. He ran his hands through his hair making it stick up even more. He sat back with a heavy sigh grateful for the meeting to be over. Hermione sat down next to her husband. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He gave her weak smile.

"You did a great job love." Hermione said and pulled him into his arms. He blew out a shaky breath. "Mr. Weasely will sworn in as the next minister and things will turn out alright in the end." Harry nodded his head.

He stood up when the family walked out of the court room. Kara took her grandson into her arms. She kissed his forehead. Harold smiled and pulled Harry into a hug. Jane pulled him into a tight hug. Harry gasped for air.

Sirius chuckled, "Good work Harry." he ruffled his hair. He pulled back and smiled.

Remus patted Harry on the back. He smiled and took his wife's hand. They all headed back to Hogwarts grateful that it was over.

_______________________________________________________________________

Hit the button.

Sorry for the short chapter!!


	29. Christmas

_**Protecting His Bookworm **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine **_

_**Christmas**_

Jane rolled over and propped up her arm and rested her head in her hand. She watched Remus sleep. She smiled and placed a kiss on his chest. He growled and rolled her onto the mattress supporting his weight with his arms. He gently kissed her on the lips.

"Do you have to go?" He asked, looking into her brown eyes.

"Yes. I have to go back to work. I'm needed at the hospital. For one it's Christmas morning. So have to leave tomorrow." Jane told him. Remus laid his head down on her chest. She ran her finger through his hair. "I don't won't to go love. But I must go. I have to take of care Faith and you have to teach. I know Hermione's taken care of so I'm more at ease."

Remus licked her mark and captured her lips with his own. He pulled back and said, "Close your eyes, love." Jane closed her eyes. He reached over and opened the bedside drawer and pulled out a long slender box. He opened the box. "Open your eyes," inside was a diamond open heart pendent on a white gold chain.

"It's beautiful." Jane said and gently touched the pendent.

Remus sat up and pulled out the necklace. Jane sat up and he gently clasped it around her neck. He straightened the open heart and captured her lips with his own.

Remus turned his head and saw Faith standing up in her crib. He got up and grabbed the little girl and sat her down on the bed. Remus joined them on the bed. Faith giggled and jumped up and down on the bed.

"Daddy has a surprise for you, angel." He said and a big box wrapped Santa wrapping paper. Faith smiled and they watched her tear into the paper. It was big wolf.

"Wolfie." She said, hugging the stuff animal. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Wolfie!" She giggled.

Remus smiled and wrapped his arms around Jane as they watched Faith play with the stuffed animal.

"Let me get yours." Jane stood up and walked over to a small desk. She pulled out a folder. "It's really nothing special," and she sat down. "I had my friend Judge Gates do me favor." She smiled and handed him the folder. "It just needs your signature."

Remus gave her a puzzled look and opened the folder. "Jane this can't be adoption papers for Faith." He picked up the papers and slowly read them to his self.

Jane held out the pen. "I thought since the binding between you and Faith and my mark, why not make it legal. She loves you Remus. As do I please sign."

He smiled and took the pen and signed his name to the adoption papers. He ran his fingers across the papers. He was a father. Remus leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers and said, "This is the best present I could ever receive. Now if only Hermione wasn't of age."

Jane laughed and Faith jumped into her mom's lap. Remus sat the papers aside and kissed Faith on the forehead.

"Oh my girls. I'm going to miss you." Remus said and smiled. "May be I can talk to Albus about you staying. Our muggle professor will be retiring after this year."

"How old is the professor?" She asked wondering how old a wizard or witch could live.

Remus flicked his wand and Faith's hair brush floated to him. He grabbed the item. "Let's see, Albus is 115 years old and that's still fairly young . So that would make our muggle professor 178. He wants to travel world. Or something like that. He said he's tired of screaming children." He said, running the brush through Faith's hair. "I mean why not have a muggle teach the muggle studies class. Harold can make one exception right?" She shrugged her shoulders. He pulled back Faith's hair. "It's worth asking. That's if you want to."

Jane handed her daughter her stuffed wolf and smiled. "Faith would hate to say bye. I would too. So why not. It doesn't hurt." Remus smiled and captured her lips with his own.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry smiled watching his wife sleep. He gently kissed his wife and she slowly opened her eyes. Hermione smiled and claimed his lips with her own. He pulled back and lifted her gown relieving her growing stomach. Harry kissed her stomach.

"Time to wake up Lily Rose." He said, kissing and rubbing her stomach. "My flower time to wake up." Harry smiled when he felt her kick. "That's my girl. It's Christmas." Hermione chuckled at her husband. He looked up and smiled, "She likes it when I talk to her." He felt a slight kick.

Hermione smiled and said, "I know she does." She flicked her wand and Harry's gift floated her. She handed it to husband. "Here you are love."

He took the gift and slowly opened the box and inside was a new broom kit along with a family photo. "Thank you love." He said looking at the family picture. They all stood in front of the Christmas tree in the great hall. "It's perfect. Now we just have to wait for our little girl to come into the world." Harry said and opened the bedside dresser drawer and pulled out a slender box and handed it to his wife.

Hermione smiled and took it and opened it and inside was necklace with a diamond pedant of the north star. "Wow. Harry they're beautiful."

He took the necklace out of the box and gently clasped it around her neck. "The north star will always lead you home." He straightened the pedant.

She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. "Thank you love. As for now let's get a shower!" She got out of bed and they stepped into the hot rain.

________________________________________________________________________

Faith walked into the common room with stuffed wolf. She walked over to the sleeping shaggy black dog. Remus chuckled knowing that Padfoot wasn't really sleep. Jane smiled at her daughter. Remus and Jane sat down the couch and smiled.

Faith sat down and tapped Padfoot on the nose. "Wakie. Wakie doggie." Padfoot covered his eyes with his paws. Faith giggled and said again, "Wakie. Wakie doggie." Padfoot muffled a bark in his sleep. Faith sat down on his back and hugged him. "Wakie. It's chrism…Christmas."

Severus walked into the room and smirked. "Very good little one." He said, walking into the room and Padfoot rose to his feet and walked over to Severus. The Potions Master took Faith off of the dog's back. "Now what do we have here?" Severus asked holding out a gift out of his robe pocket.

Harry and Hermione walked out into the common room and Draco walked into room. The trio sat down. Sirius sat down on the floor. Severus sat down in arm chair and sat Faith in his lap. He held onto her wolf.

Faith tore into the paper and went flying around the room. It was a children's potions book. She flipped through the pages that were filled with pictures and easy reading words.

"What do have there Twinkie?" Hermione asked and walked over to the couple.

Faith pointed and said, "Book."

Hermione looked at the cover and what she saw nearly shocked her to her toes. Her potions professor had wrote the book. "Professor did you write this book?"

"Yes many years ago. Before things changed." Severus told her quietly were no one else could hear. She nodded and sat back down next to Harry.

The family gave Faith the rest of her presents. Draco had gotten her a small broom. Jane only raised a brow and at the young wizard. Sirius had gotten her a bubble wand. Hermione and Harry had gotten her stuffed lion and small wizard's robes with Gryffindor crest. They had also gotten Slytherin robes too not to up set Severus. He smirked and nodded in approval.

________________________________________________________________________

Jane and Faith stood in front of the headmaster's fireplace that would take them home. Harold told Jane that the floo network to her home fireplace was hooked up to Hogwarts and that she could visit at anytime. She smiled and thanked him. He kissed Faith on the forehead and stepped back.

Kara smiled and took Faith from Jane. "I'm going to miss you sweetie." Faith hugged her and kissed her cheek. She handed her to Draco. "I'll miss you Jane and don't stay away too long." She nodded.

"Hey squirt. Don't cause too much trouble." Draco told her. Faith stuck out her bottom lip. He laughed and tapped her nose. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He handed her to Sirius. "Mrs. Granger, it's been fun. Keep an eye on her magic. Yea?" She nodded and took Draco into a hug. His sleeve rose up and quickly covered up his dark mark. He didn't want her to know he was a death eater even if he was spy. (FYI war is over!)

Sirius smirked and twisted a strain of blonde hair between his fingers. "Now, you listen here. Don't make me come down there, because me and Paddy would have to watch you very closely." Faith smiled and he winked at the little girl. She giggled and he handed her to Severus. "Now Jane if you need me to watch her you owl me." He kissed her on the cheek and she nodded.

Severus looked at Faith and sighed. "You know little you, your going to make a very talented Potions Mistress. When your older I'll be here. So you study." He whispered in her ear, "You broke down my wall little one." Faith gave him a tight hug. He held her close and rocked her side to side. "You take care her, Mrs. Granger." She nodded and Severus handed Faith to Harry.

"Faith, you be good for your Mommy." Harry told her and she nodded. "I'll see you soon." Faith smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He held her as he watched his wife say bye to her mother.

Hermione pulled back and dried her face. She took Faith into his arms. "Twinkie, be good and Sissy will be back soon." She nodded and kissed her little sister bye.

Harry was taken into a tight hug. He gasped for air. He kissed his mother-in-law on the cheek. He ushered very one out of the room to give Remus and Jane some time alone. Harry smiled and closed the door behind him with a soft click.

Remus held Faith and Jane close. He nuzzled his mate's neck. Faith nuzzled Remus's neck. He pulled back and chuckled at his daughter. "Oh, I'm going to miss my girls. You'll come soon. I want to see you, my mate." He said and kissed Jane gently on the lips. He handed Faith to Jane. "Bye-bye angel." he said and kissed her on the forehead.

Jane stepped back. Faith little lip began to quiver and her bright blue eyes glazed over with tears. "Stay. Stay wit Daddy." she cried as big tears fell down her cheeks. She reached out her arms. "Stay wit Daddy!"

Remus held out his arms and Jane handed him Faith. "Now, angel no more tears." She sniffed. "It's alright Faith. It's alright. Daddy will see you soon. So no more tears." She rubbed her face with her sleeve and laid her head down on his shoulder. He rocked her side to side. "There. There angel." She yawned and slowly fell asleep. "I'll see you soon love." Jane gently took Faith and kissed Remus was gone with a swirl of green flames.

Remus slimmed down into the arm chair next to him. He already missed them. He looked up when Albus sat down behind his desk. He ran his fingers through his beard. "Daddy mmm?"

Remus smiled and said, "I adopted Faith." Albus's eyes twinkled at the werewolf. "What about Jane joining the staff next year. Can we doing something?"

"We can wait and see my boy. I can't say. We must have Minister first. You are welcome to go and see Jane and Faith at anytime you just let me know be for you leave."

"Thank you Albus," and Remus left the headmaster's office.

________________________________________________________________________

Hit button and make me happy chapter!!


	30. Minister Of Magic

_I want to thank my many readers for the great reviews. I never imagined of having over 400 reviews. I have really enjoyed writing this story. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming! _

_________________________________________________________________________ _

_**Protecting His Bookworm **_

_**Chapter Thirty **_

_**The Minister of Magic**_

Harry, Harold and Lucius called in the Weasely family for a meeting to discuss their two youngest children. They had held it back for long as possible and kept the story out of the papers. Harry knew it was time to inform them of their arrests. Harry didn't want Arthur to be sworn in as Minister of Magic without knowing that he would be over seeing his own children's trials. He knew it was going to be hard on the family.

Harry sighed and sat down behind the desk and pulled out a folder. Harold and Luicus sat on each side of the young man. Harry sat back waiting for the family to enter the room. "This is going to be so hard. But it must be done before Mr. Weasely can be sworn in as Minister." Harry said out loud to his self.

Arthur knocked on the door and Harry called to enter. They family walked into the room. Harry smiled and he was taken into a tight hug from Molly. He patted the woman on the back. He motioned for everyone to have a seat. They all sat down waiting for Harry to begin.

"How's Hermione?" Molly asked Harry with a smile.

"She's great. Where having a girl Lily Rose." He said with smile. "You are free to come and visit at anytime." He turned very serious. "Now, on a serious matter of government. Arthur has told you no doubt is that he will be sworn in as Minister of Magic in only a few days." They nodded and smiled. "This isn't easy to say. I've held this back from you and the papers for long as possible. Ron and Ginny were caught brewing an illegal potion. I had to arrest them. I am sorry Arthur. I fear far worst things will be revealed no doubt about Ginny. She is very conniving and will stop at nothing to get what she wants."

"I don't believe you." Molly told him and narrowed her eyes at Harry.

Harry sat back and sighed. The twins broke the silence. "She is Mom. We know." Fred and George told her.

"I've seen it too." Bill told them. "Ginny is good at it and you never noticed. Think about how she got everything when she was little and Ron was just as bad. But Ron blamed everyone but his self." Fred and George nodded in agreement.

Arthur sat back and thought about in thought. He thought about when his youngest children were younger. The way they complained about not getting what they wanted, because they didn't have much money. He had caught Ginny shop lifting when she was seven. Ron when he was nine.

"Harry you're right. So are Bill, Fred and George. I just didn't won't to see that my own children were capable of such things." He looked at Molly and saw tears roll down her face. "I'll do what is expected of me to do."

"No, Harry you're lying! They would never do that!" Molly cried.

"Molly I fear it is. Severus and my self caught them. Should I contact Tonks and Kingsley who arrested them. May be should contact Draco and Severus who spied to protect my family." Harold rested his hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"Molly it is true." Harold said softly. Molly looked at her family and Harry. She sighed and nodded her head.

Harry leaned forward, propped his elbows on the desk and rested his chin on his hands looking at the family. He hated telling them about Ginny and Ron. He loved the Weaselys' as apart of his family. He rose from his chair. "Thank you Arthur. My Grandfather will swear you in as Minister of Magic in two days. We much work to do." Arthur rose from his chair and shook Harry's hand. The family left the office.

"You did a good job, Harry." Luicus told him and squeezed his shoulder. "It took a Gryffindor to handle this matter." He bow slightly and left the room.

Harry chuckled, "I'll never get use to that." Harold smiled and they left the office and flooed back to Hogwarts.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry sat down at the end of the couch and Hermione placed her feet in his lap. He quietly rubbed her swollen, painful feet. She sighed and closed her eyes. She rested her hands on her stomach. Hermione slowly fell asleep. Harry smiled slightly at his wife. They both had been working hard. She was studying nonstop per pairing for her NEWTS. He was working hard for the government and also working on NEWTS. They had little time together since Christmas.

Harry lifted up her shirt and gently rubbed her stomach. He was ready for Lily to come into the world. He loved the idea of having a child. He was finally having what he longed for. A family. He was finally truly happy. He was doing something to protect what he held so dear to him.

Sirius walked into the common room and pulled an arm chair close to the couple and sat down. He smiled. "She's exhausted. Hermione's been working so hard. She's also been working on things for the school board."

"We're all exhausted but Arthur will be sworn in two days and than the trials be will soon. Fudge will be sent life in Azkaban so will Ginny and Ron. The law will be over turned. Graduation than Lily will come into this world." Harry told his godfather.

Sirius smiled at the young couple. He knew that he was ready for the nightmare to be over and start a new. Sirius thought that things would finally cool down since Voldemort's down fall apparently he was wrong. But soon things would be set right once a good man was sworn into office.

________________________________________________________________________

Jane stepped out of the shower and wrapped out and wrapped at towel around her body. She removed the fog from the minor. She sighed heavily and gently touched the mark above her heart. She missed her mate. She had read about once an alpha marks his mate they need to be near to protect their pack. Jane smiled and left the bathroom. She stopped by Faith room and saw she was still sleeping peacefully. She went to her room and changed into a pair of sweat pant and t shirt. She had a long day at the hospital and missed Remus. She missed him sleeping in the bed next to her and waking up in his arms. She quickly wrote him a letter and sent it with Tippy.

________________________________________________________________________

Remus sat in his chambers reading over seventh years essays when he heard a tap on the window. He flicked his wand and the window opened. The owl dropped a letter in his lap and landed on the back of the arm chair.

Remus opened the letter and unfolded the note. He smiled it was from Jane and it read.

_Remus, _

_I miss you and wish you were here with me. I want you here when I come home from along day at the hospital see you tuck in our baby girl at night. I miss waking up in your arms. _

_I remember reading in one of Hermione's books that a mate must be with each other. I want you to talk to Dumbledore about moving here in with me and Faith. You can floo to work. Muggle teachers' live at home with their wives and children. So why must it be different with a wizard. Just think about my offer. _

_I will be at Hogwarts in two days. _

_Love, _

_Jane _

Remus folded up the letter and sat it down on the coffee table wondering why he didn't think about earlier. Because this would allow him to stay with Jane and Faith. He could be a father and still do what he loved teaching. Than if Jane couldn't teach at Hogwarts next year he could still be with his mate. He would talk to Dumbledore tomorrow.

He quickly wrote a note to Jane telling her that he would see her in two days. He watched the owl fly off into the dark sky. He returned to his grading.

________________________________________________________________________

Remus knocked on the headmaster's office door. He heard the headmaster call enter. He stepped into the office and closed the door behind him with a soft click. Albus sat his papers aside and looked over his glasses.

"Remus what a pleasant surprise. Please have a seat." Albus said and Remus sat down across from the headmaster. "I take it this is about Mrs. Granger." Remus mentally shook head wondering how he knew this stuff. He nodded his head. "I know that a werewolf must be with their mates. She asked you to move in with her. Am I correct?"

"Yes. I could floo back and forth to work. It would be just like muggle teacher. I just wouldn't be living in the castle. Classes let out at three and could leave at four and this would give the students an hour to come and see me if they have any questions about their work." Remus told the headmaster praying he would let him move it with Jane.

Albus sat back in his chair in thought. "This wouldn't cause any problems because if I remember correctly we had another professor do the exact same thing many years ago. You may move in with Jane, but you must come here for your transformations."

"Alright. I can do that." Remus stood up and smiled. "Thank you Albus," and he left the office.

________________________________________________________________________

Remus stood in his chambers waiting on Jane and Faith to arrive. He saw the flames turn green and they stepped out of the fireplace. "Daddy!" Faith said in excitement.

He chuckled and took his daughter into his arms. "Hello angel," he said, taking her into his arms. "I've missed you." He told Faith. "I missed you," turned to Jane and kissed her gently on the lips. He twisted a strain of soft curl between his fingers. "Don't worry love things will change once Arthur is in office. The Muggle Marriage Law will be removed."

Jane rested her head on her mate's shoulder. "Can you move in tomorrow?" She whispered.

"Can move in when ever you want me to. I'll move in tomorrow." He said and kissed her neck. "I've told Hermione and Harry and they are thrilled that I'll be moving in with you and Faith."

Jane smiled against his neck and placed a gently kiss. She nuzzled against his neck. "I love you."

"I love you. I love both my girls." Remus said and held them close.

________________________________________________________________________

Harold and Harry stood in front of the door that lead into the Wizard Council. Harold took several deep breaths to settle his nerves. Harry placed both hands on his grandfather's shoulders and smiled at the man. "Gramps, you'll do fine. Remember I'm right their beside you." He nodded his head. "The entire family is here in the family box."

Harold chuckled. It was normally him that was helping Harry settled his nerves. It seemed that they'd switched roles.

Harry grabbed the old Potter's family bible that the first the Minister of Magic used to swear into office. He nodded and two aurors opened the doors and the Potters' walked into the court room with their black robes blowing behind them.

They turned and faced Arthur who was standing on the far right side of the room. His family sat in the box behind him with smiles on their faces.

"Witches and wizard we are here for a very important day. The day we swear in the next Minister of Magic. He will have many hardships to face and hard work ahead of him during his duration of his first term. Due to so many wrong doings in the past. He will help change those wrong actions." Harold stated and continued. "Arthur Weasely please come forth." Arthur walked up to Harold and Harry handed him the bible. "I am please to say that Arthur Weasely will be sworn in on the Potter's family bible. Please place your right hand on the bible and raise your left hand." Arthur placed his hand over the bible and raised his left hand. "Please repeat after me." He smiled and said, "I, Arthur Weasely swear to up the laws of government to the best of my ability." Harold said.

"I, Arthur Weasely swear to up hold the laws of government and, the best of my ability." He repeated in strong assuring voice.

"As Minister of Magic to right the wrong and insure the well being of the wizarding world."

"As Minister of Magic to right the wrong and insure the well being of the wizarding world." Arthur repeated as Harry smiled at the man.

Harold lowered the bible and turned to the council. "I am please to introduce the Minister of Magic Arthur Weasely." He told them and he shook his hand. "Congratulations Minister."

Harry smiled and shook Arthur's hand and stepped back and Arthur stepped up to the podium. He looked around the room. "Thank you Lord Potter and Witches and Wizards of the government. We have along road ahead of us, with unnecessary laws and laws ignored and long forgotten that need to be set back into the government. I promise as the Minister of Magic to do the best of ability to do what's best for the people. The Minister of Magic is only strong as those behind him. I know once we work together things will be set right. Thank you." He stepped back away from the podium. The members and guest rose to their feet and clapped.

He looked at Harry and sighed in relief that the whole thing was over with. The trio walked out of the room. The two aurors opened the doors.

________________________________________________________________________

"You did good Arthur." Harold said and smiled. "I think we'll be able to set the laws straight. Let me warn you. The trial of Fudge will be a major public trial. A ex-minister has never been on trial. Than when the serum is administered things might come out that we didn't know to begin with." Harold told Arthur and he nodded in agreement.

The doors opened and the family walked into the hall. The group of red heads swarmed the trio. Harry wiggled his way out of the group. He pulled his grandfather safely out of the mob. Harold straightened his robes and thanked his grandson.

Molly smiled and kissed her husband on the lips and all the kids 'ewwwed' and the public scene of affection. Bill only stepped back and smiled at his parents.

Harry stood behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her stomach. She sighed and laid her head back on his shoulder. He kissed her neck and smiled at the family. He knew he had made the correct choice at choosing the next Minister of Magic. "Come on love. Your exhausted." Hermione tiredly nodded her head. "Arthur, congratulations. You can move in anytime you wish to the Minister's Manor." He handed him a book. "This will be your portkey. We'll start work within two weeks. I want this Muggle Marriage Law out of the system. Which means Fudge's trial. I'll send you the folders of information tomorrow." Arthur nodded. "Thank you." The couple left the family.

The Potter family congratulated Arthur and they left the ministry. Remus shifted Faith on his hip and congratulated the new minister. Arthur smiled at the little girl and thanked him. Remus grabbed Jane's hand and left to go back to Hogwarts.

"Sirius what's going on the with Remus and Mrs. Granger?" asked Arthur.

Sirius smiled and looked down the hall at the couple. "Remus and Jane are a couple. He marked her as his mate. The little girl, Faith he adopted her on Christmas. He'll be moving in with Jane rather soon. Maybe even marriage to make it legal." Arthur smiled and Sirius walked down the hall.

Arthur walked down the hall with his family. He knew that his term would be hard and long one, but he was ready to make a difference. It was time for things to go back to the way they were. The wizarding world needed to remember what it meant to be a wizard.

____________________________________________________________

Hit it!


	31. Fudge On Trial

**Protecting His Bookworm **

**Chapter Thirty-One **

**Fudge On Trial **

Arthur sat down behind his desk when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in Harry." He said and the door open and Harry walked into the room. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." he answered and sat down across from the Minister and sat a number of files down on the desk. "Fudge had to have had help. There's no way he could have done this alone. I fear it could be someone in the government. Let's get to work."

Arthur nodded and he took the folder and opened it. They spent the next few hours preparing him for the up coming trial. The red head sighed heavily. He couldn't believe what the law contained. He now he knew why Harry wanted it out of the system. It nearly made him sick. Arthur closed the folder.

"Well, Harry the trial will take place in two days." Arthur told him. "I don't want this deranged man out of Azkaban." Harry nodded, stood up and shook Arthur's hand and left the office.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry and Hermione took their seats at the Gryffindor table across from Neville and Lander. They tried to take Harry's mind off the trial. It was hard because it all in the papers.

The owls dropped the Daily Prophet in front of Harry. He picked it up but Hermione snatched it away from her husband. He didn't need to read about it and get his already frazzled nerves up more than they already were.

Harold looked at the Gryffindor table from the staff table. He sighed heavily. Kara squeezed her husband's hand. He turned and looked at her and smiled weakly. Kara knew that everyone one was ready for the trial to be over.

Albus had canceled classes knowing that the students wouldn't be able to concentrate on their work. The trial would be aired like a muggle trial, because they had heard that was how the muggles did it to know about public event. It would be used by floo network in the great hall. Professor Dumbledore had made a special fireplace, and the table were replaced with bleachers.

Harry disapproved of the public knowing everything that would be shown to the public. The younger students were banded of watching the trial. Harry and Harold had made that clear to the staff. Professor Dumbledore was needed in the court room so Professor McGonagall would take charge of the students.

________________________________________________________________________

The Weaselys' family took their seats in the court room family box. Kara joined them along with Draco, Sirius and Remus. Jane had to work, but he would keep her informed on the trial.

Arthur took his seat behind the Minister's bench. He looked around at the members. He spotted Albus and Harold. Harry would be asking the questions. Harold wanted his grandson to take action in the court room.

The aurors led Fudge into the court room. He sat down next to his lawyer Dean Thomas. He knew he was fighting a losing battle, but the government had to appoint him a lawyer.

Harry walked into the court room with his robes blowing behind him. He looked up at the family box. Hermione smiled and nodded her head. He smiled and walked over to his table and took his seat next his advisor Luicus. He took out a couple of folders that held impartment information.

"Cornelius please take the bench." Arthur told him. He stood up and took his seat. "We had the liberty of having Hogwarts Potions Master, Severus Snape to brew Veritaserum."

"That's preposterous! He's a death eater!" Fudge shouted.

"I will not have this type of conduct in my court room." The Minister told him. "Severus Snape please come forward and admitter the Veritaserum."

Severus walked into the court room with his black robes blowing behind him. He smirked and dropped three into the ex-minister's mouth. He turned on his heels and left the room to join the family in the box to watch the trial.

Minister Weasely waited for Fudge to be taken over in fog. He nodded to Harry.

Harry stood up and began. "Is your name Cornelius Fudge?"

"Yes." He answered in state duce fog.

"Were you the Minister of Magic?" He asked the wizard.

"Yes."

Harry walked over to his table and looked at the notes. "Cornelius, what was the main reason behind the Muggle Marriage Law?"

"The law was invented to get rid of many muggles as possible." He answered.

"Why did you want to get rid of muggle-borns?" Harry asked trying to remain his anger to break through.

"They're not worthy to study magic."

"Did you know that you were illegally stripping away magic and erasing memories?" Harry asked Fudge.

"Yes. I did."

"How many witches have you illegally stripped of magic and erased their memories?"

Dean Thomas sat back watching his client get bombarded with questions knowing that he could do nothing.

"I stripped over sixty women and erased over sixty women's memories."

Harry sighed and grabbed the list of women's lives that Fudge destroyed. He took several deep breaths. He walked up the Minister and handed him the list of women. "These are the list of women he has destroyed over his time as minister."

Dean rose from his seat and said, "I have never seen or heard of the list."

"Minister, the list was given to Mr. Thomas yesterday." Harry turned to the lawyer. "If you had read over the stack of papers Mr. Malfoy gave you the other day you would know this information."

"Minister, I would like to have time to read over this list."

The crowd broke out disapproval.

________________________________________________________________________

The students booed at the lawyer wanting to take the time to read over the list.

"That's uncalled for!" Minerva yelled who was sitting next to Neville and Lavender. They looked at their professor in a surprise. "What? I want that creep in Azkaban," and she winked at the couple.

________________________________________________________________________

"Order! Order in the court room!" called the Minister. "Mr. Thomas I will give you one hour."

The aurors took Fudge from the court room. Harry sighed sat down and turned to his advisor. "I can't believe that he is stalling the trial. He has no chance." Harry hissed.

"Lord Potter, you mustn't let Dean Thomas get to you. That's what he wants. He knows he has a trial that he can't win. He wants to find a flaw in the evidence, sir. He will not find a one."

He nodded and flipped through the list of women. He stopped at list of those who could possible be in with ex-minister.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione sighed leaned back in her chair. Remus took her hand in his own. "It's alright, Cub. Harry has too much evidence against Fudge."

"I fear who has worked with him. He couldn't have done it alone."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. He rested her hand on her stomach and smiled widened when he felt Lily kick. "Lily agrees with me." Hermione laughed and turned back to the floor.

_______________________________________________________________________

Albus leaned over the Harold and said, "Harry's doing well. Especially for his first trial."

"The reason why I chose Harry was because he knows how Fudge works. He knows his ways." Harold told the headmaster.

"Very wise move." Harold nodded and watched Fudge be brought into the room. He returned back onto the bench.

________________________________________________________________________

"I would like to remind you all that Cornelius Fudge is under truth serum. Lord Potter you may continue your questioning." Minister Weasely informed the young man.

"Cornelius did you abort non-magical children?" Harry asked the wizard.

"Yes."

Harry grabbed the folder and sighed when he saw a name. "Did you abort Kate Bell's baby and strip her magic?"

"Yes. I had the baby aborted, but didn't have time to strip her magic or erase her memory."

"Where is Katie now?" He asked wondering where she was for months.

"She is held in a ran down manor out in the country in Wales." Fudge answered.

Harry went on to asked about the women who were taken away from the wizarding world. He knew it wasn't safe to bring them back into their world. They couldn't take that chance even though they would be missed.

"Mr. Thomas do you have any questions?" Arthur asked the lawyer.

"No Minister not at this time."

Harry stood behind the table and flipped through the stack of papers. "Besides ruing these women's lives. Did you have help in your criminal actives?"

"Yes."

"Who was your partner?" Harry asked hoping it wasn't Percy knowing that he had worked closely with Fudge for years.

________________________________________________________________________

The great hall was completely silent waiting for the creep's answer. Minerva wanted to be there in court room so she could hex the bastard. She sat mumbling under her breath.

Lavender patted the deputy on the back. "It's alright Professor."

"I just want to strangle the little worm." She let out cat like hiss.

________________________________________________________________________

"Dolores Umbrage and Ludovic Badman."

"What was Dolores Umbrage's role?"

"Dolores was in charge of the children abortions."

"What was Ludovic Badman's role?"

"Ludovic was in charge of the memories being erased."

"What was your role?"

"I was in charge of stripping the magic."

Harry turned around and sat the stack of papers down on the desk trying to hide his shaking hands. He turned back around, "That is all Minister."

Arthur nodded and he turned to Dean. "Mr. Thomas do have anything to added?"

"No Minister."

"This court will rejoined tomorrow morning at eight am." Arthur said and the malted on the desk.

The aurors took Fudge back to Azkaban. The members moved from the seats and filed out of the court room.

Arthur walked over to Kingsley and whispered in his ear. "I want you to arrest Umbrage and Badman. There's no reason for a trial not with Fudge's admissions with their interactions." Kingsley nodded and left the court room.

________________________________________________________________________

Remus stepped out of the fireplace and dusted the ashes off of his robes. He smiled when he saw Faith run into the room.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Faith yelled in excitement. Remus smiled picked up his two year old daughter. He walked into the kitchen.

"Hello love." He said, kissed Jane gently on the lips. He grabbed two chocolate chip cookies off of the cookie sheet. He handed one to Faith.

"Remus Lupin that was for after supper."

He took a bite of cookie and said, "They're good. Aren't they angel?" He asked Faith. She nodded with chocolate on her face.

Jane only shook her head and sat supper down on the table. Remus flick his wand and two wine glass and a bottle of white wine landed on the table. He sat Faith in her high chair. They enjoyed dinner. Remus telling Jane about the first day of the trial. She sadly shook her head. She was pleased how well Harry was handling his self in the court room. She wouldn't be able do it without strangling Fudge.

"What about Severus has he had any brake through on a potion for Hermione?" Jane asked and took a sip of wine.

Remus picked up Faith's sippie cup off of the floor. He sat down on the high chair. "No, he's working hard as he can. If…when he finds a cure he'd have to wait until Lily's born. Because isn't safe for a pregnant woman to take those type of potions." Jane only nodded. They finished supper with small talk.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry crawled into bed with his wife in hope for a peaceful nights sleep before the out come of the trial. He knew that Mr. Thomas had no evidence that could discounter the evidence against Fudge. He couldn't even cross reference his client. It was nothing but a waist of time.

Hermione kissed her husband on the forehead. She held him close. She slowly fall asleep in his embrace. She was ready for all of it to end.

_______________________________________________________________________

The court reconvened the following day. Harry sat down next Luicus waiting for Arthur to read over the verdict. He looked up and round the room. "Cornelius Fudge please stand." He rose from his seat. "The court as found you guilty of murder in third degree, mind altering in the second degree and magic stripping in the first degree. I see fit that you will spend a life sentence in Azkaban Prison without a chance of parole."

________________________________________________________________________

The students in the great hall whistled at the Minister. Minerva couldn't help but hug Lavender. She gasped for air. "Oh sorry dear." She chuckled and smiled at her professor.

________________________________________________________________________

"Take him away." Arthur told the aurors. They took the ex-minister away. "And through the evidence that was known and the meetings with Lord Harold Potter and Lord Harry Potter I would like to make known that the Muggle Marriage Law is now removed the government. This court is adjoined." He stood up and stepped down off the bench.

The court members left the court room.

"Arthur why did we have to wait a day for the verdict? Harry asked the Minister.

"The court had to have time read over the evidence. Good work Harry." He left the room.

Harry walked out of the room and in search for his wife. He spotted her and quickly took her into his arms. "You're safe." He rubbed her back. "You're safe." He pulled back and kissed her on the lips.

"Get a room!" Sirius and Draco yelled.

Jane took the couple into a big hug. She had the day off and was at the trial. Remus smiled and kissed Hermione on the forehead. He shifted sleeping Faith in his arms. He looked at Harry and smiled. "I'm so proud of you. James and Lily would be so proud."

Sirius ruffled his godson's hair and pulled Hermione into his arms. Draco patted Harry on the back and pulled Hermione into his arms grateful she would be safe.

They all broke up and went their separate ways. Remus went back to Hogwarts after saying bye to Faith and Jane. Kara went to hospital. Harold went to his private office to work on some damage control. Sirius, Draco, Sirius, Severus, Hermione and Harry went back to Hogwarts.

______________________________________________________________________

Minerva smiled and hugged Lavender and Neville grateful that Hermione was safe along with so many other witches. Neville patted his head of house on the back. The students all grateful for the trial was over.

________________________________________________________________________

The aurors went to the ran down manor in Wales to retrieve to the witches that were held against their will. They could return to their friends and families.

Kingsley and Tonks walked into the manor. She sadly shook her head at the women that were held in the manor. She silently counted over thirty women that were held. She ran her wand over each woman to check and their heal them before they left. She was grateful to see that they all were healthy. They were allowed to head home.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry and Hermione crawled into bed glad for such along and stressful day was finally over and that Fudge could no longer cause damage to the wizarding world. Harry was just grateful that his bookworm was safe from the Muggle Marriage Law. His time and hard work had paid off his family was safe.

________________________________________________________________________

Make me happy chapter and place your great reviews!

My readers by each passing chapter we are nearing the end of our story. But not just yet!

Note: I made the trial and marriage law removal in the chapter is because of Fudge's interaction with the law and it made more sense to the people! Hey why not remove a deranged law in front of the inter wizarding world watching!!


	32. A Cure

_**Protecting His Bookworm **_

_**Chapter Thirty-Two **_

_**A Cure **_

The snow had finally melted and spring was in bloom and so was Hermione who was now in her second trimester. Professor Snape's temper was a holiday compared to his wife's mood swings. He was a wise man that tried to please his wife the best he could. Harry wanted Hermione happy and wanted Lily Rose who was growing inside her womb to be healthy. Sirius called him puppy whipped. Harry would only smile and nodded his head.

Harry sat down on a large rock watching the squids jump in and out of the water. The trials of Ginny and Ron were soon coming up and Hermione would have to testify along with Remus, Draco, Severus and Blaise who Harry had arrested for the assault on his wife.

Harold sat down next to his grandson and looked out across the Black Lake. "I'll be over seeing the trial."

"What about Mr. Weasely, he's the Minister of Magic." Harry said turning his head to look at his grandfather.

Harold turned his head and sighed. "He'll be up there with me. He will just need help. This will be hard on all of them, Harry. Ginny and Ron were friends for many years and things are going to get ugly in the court room. Lucius will be the family lawyer. He's had much experience in the field of law. I trust him."

Harry nodded his head and jumped off the rock. "Thanks Gramps." He said, and walked back to the castle.

Harold removed his glasses and rubbed his face with his hands. He slipped his glasses back on only to see the potions master standing in front of him. He let a small smile cross his face. "Severus you found a cure!"

Severus crossed his arms across his chest. "Of course I have. I wasn't going to give up until I had one. Come with me." Severus said, and swept pasted the rock. Harold quickly followed him to the castle.

________________________________________________________________________

"I've worked tirelessly for months but I've finally had a break through. It was the simplest potion I've created. It made me fill so dumb once I figured it out." He told Harold as they walked into the potions classroom and into his private lab. "The great news is that Hermione can take it now without harming Lily Rose." He said letting a true smile brake out across his face.

"Tell me already Severus."

"A soothing draught mixed in with phoenix tears and rose petals. A pregnant woman can take during labor to help sooth the child while giving birth." Severus told him holding out a bottle with pink liquid.

Harold almost threw his arms around the man's neck but restrained his self from doing so. "Does the family know?"

"Not yet." Severus said, sticking the potion inside his black robes. "But they will." He swept pasted Harold and they made their way to the head dormitory. "Oh Harold floo Jane and Faith. They'll want to be here when the potion is given to Hermione." He said and stopped at the painting.

"You just want to see Faith." Harold said with a chuckle.

Severus raised a brow but cracked a small smile. "You caught me red handed Harold Potter. Now go."

Severus watched Harold walk down the corridor and he gave the password and stepped through the portrait hole.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione was asleep on the couch with a book resting on her growing stomach. She sighed and book landed on the floor with a thump, but didn't wake the sleeping woman. Severus swept up to Hermione and carefully sat the potions book down on the table. He grabbed a blanket off the arm chair and covered her up.

Harry walked out of the bedroom and his green eyes shinning brightly at the small scene that played out before him. Severus truly was a good man. He really cared about Hermione.

He gently rested a hand on the professor's shoulder and motioned him to sit down. Sirius and Draco loudly walked into the room. Severus grabbed his wand and flicked at the loud couple. He didn't want them to wake Hermione. They looked over and saw Hermione asleep. They nodded and Severus removed the charm.

Jane and Faith stepped out of the fireplace. Remus quickly followed and dusted the ashes off of his sleeping daughter. Kara, and Harold walked into the room.

Harry looked around and saw Albus and Minerva walk into the room. "What's going on?" He whispered not to wake his wife. Severus pulled out a bottle and smiled. "A cure. Severus you found it." He nodded and Harry knelt down next to his wife. "Love, wake up. Everyone's here to see you." Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. Everyone was indeed there.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked with a hint of concern.

"Hermione, I promised to find you a cure for your vocal cords. I found one." he told her holding out the bottle. "It's safe for you to take. You can take when your labor with Lily and sooth her and not stress her. It's alright. I've ran many tests." He handed her the bottle. Hermione sat up and took bottle from his hand. She looked at it closely.

"I can't believe it." whispered Hermione, turning side to side examining the liquid. "Only you could do something like this." She opened the top and the aroma of roses hit her nose. "Well, here goes nothing." Hermione said raspy voice and she swallowed the liquid down in one go. She felt her throat relax and her cords sooth and slowly repair themselves. She braced her self and said, "Thank Severus." Hermione's voice the same as before but bit more gentler tone. "Thank you so much." She threw her arms around his neck.

Severus looked at Harry and sighed. Harry smiled at the Potions Master. Severus buried his face at the crook of her neck. "You're welcome sweetie." he whispered for only her to hear. "You're welcome." He pulled back kissed her forehead and swept from the room. He didn't want to be the center of attention. He would see his little one in a little while.

Harry stood up and took his wife in his arms and held her close. He kissed her forehead, eyes, nose and finally captured her lips with his own. Harry pulled back and smiled. "Finally, thank god for Severus Snape. That's something never thought I would ever say." Hermione laughed and captured his lips with his own.

Remus took Faith from Jane causing the little girl to stir but didn't wake. She shifted her head onto his shoulder and stuck her thumb back into her mouth. He smiled and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

Jane quickly took her daughter into a tight hug once Harry let go with tears flowing down her face. Hermione closed her eyes and let her tears silently fall and kissed her mom on the cheek.

Hermione walked over to Remus and gently hugged him mindful of Faith who was sleeping peacefully. "Thank goodness. I get hear that beautiful voice of yours again. My Cub." He said, and kissed her forehead.

"Me! Me! I'm next.!" Draco said raising his hand high in the air mocking her like she did in class.

Hermione laughed and Draco wrapped his arms around her neck. He kissed her cheek when Lily kicked. "Easy small fry."

Hermione playfully hit him on the arm and hugged Sirius. "Now you're going to end up putting me to sleep when you talk. So the conversation better be interesting."

She laughed and walked over to Kara and Harold. They smiled and wrapped in one big hug. She laughed. The couple always hugged her at once. She wouldn't have it any other way. She loved them too much.

Minerva smiled and took Hermione into her arms. She rocked her side to side with her own tears. She had grown to love the young woman as the granddaughter she never had. Hermione chuckled and returned the hug.

"Now, Tabby don't smother the poor girl. She still has to make her way to me." Albus said with chuckle. Minerva finally let go of the witch. Albus pulled her into his arms. "Great to finally have you well my dear girl. Now we just need to wait for that bouncing baby girl." He pulled back, "who will have so many aunt and uncles to spoil her."

Hermione pulled back and dried her face. She was grateful that Professor Snape had finally found a cure.

Severus spent a good part of the evening with Faith making some easy potions with the two year old. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. He was determined to make a Potions Mistress out of her before she entered Hogwarts.

________________________________________________________________________

Place your great reviews!

I'm glad Severus found a cure how about you!

The trial will be in the next chapter!!

Harold just wanted to tell Harry what was going to happen so he could be per paired for it.


	33. Weasely On Trial

AN: I'm back sorry for the delay guys!

_**Protecting His Bookworm **_

_**Chapter Thirty-Three **_

_**Weasely On Trial **_

The long awaited trial of Ronald and Ginerva Weasely had finally been set. The trial was going to be an ugly one, because of the once two best friends of Harry and Hermione Potter. They were ready to see them were they belonged in Azkaban.

The courtroom filled with court members and guest. Lord Harold Potter and the Minister of Magic Arthur Weasely took their seats. They looked around the crowded room. "Brace yourself for an ugly trial Arthur." The red head nodded. "Bring in the prisoners." Harold told the aurors.

Kingsley and Tonks walked into the back room and brought out Ron, Ginny and Blaise They sat down next to their attorney Dean Thomas who once again had a trial he could not win.

"Daddy, I'm your princess. I've done nothing wrong." Ginny whined, that got her everything she wanted. Dean yanked the red head down in her seat.

"Miss Weasely you will not speak out of turn unless called by me or this court." Harold said coldly. She narrowed her eyes.

Lucius looked over at Dean and raised a brow and smirked. 'He's going down.'

Hermione sighed and sat back in her chair. Harry took her and held it reassuringly.

______________________________________________________________

Remus took Jane's hand and the looked down and waited for the trial to start. He knew this was hard on the couple. He looked over at Jane. "It's alright, love." He whispered in her ear.

______________________________________________________________

"Mr. Malfoy please call your first witness." Arthur told the man.

"The court calls Sirius Black?" He announced.

Sirius took the stand. Severus administered the truth serum. He returned to his seat.

Luicus asked the minatory questions to insure the potion was working correctly. Harold informed him to continue.

"Mr. Black what is your relationship with Harry Potter?" Luicus asked.

"I'm his godfather." He answered under instate fog.

"How did you learn about the attack against Mrs. Potter?"

"Kara Potter flooed myself and Remus Lupin."

"That's all sirs."

Dean stood up from his chair. "Is it true that you spent twelve years in Azkaban?"

"Over ruled Lord Potter." Luicus said, standing up.

"Mr. Thomas reframe from asking about Mr. Black's past."

"My apologies." He turned back to the man on the stand. "How do you know that Mr. Zambini and Miss Weasely attacked Mrs. Potter?"

"She told me."

"How do you know she was telling the truth?"

"I have know her since she was 13. She wouldn't lie not about attack."

"I believe that Mrs. Potter lied about the attack to get the attention she wanted. She wanted Miss Weasely to pay for her loving Harry Potter. There by taking her him from her."

"Mr. Thomas!" The Minister hissed.

"That is all." He sat down next the Ron.

"Take Mr. Black to the back for the potion for wear off." Harold told the Tonks.

Tonks helped her cousin from the stand and led him back to the room.

______________________________________________________________

Severus was at the stand when Sirius returned to the courtroom. Luicus was in the process of asking the Potions Master the minatory questions. Harold motioned for him to continue.

"Where you told by Mr. Potter to follow Mrs. Potter for her safety?" Luicus asked.

"Yes." answered Severus under instate fog.

"Was Mrs. Potter in danger?"

"Yes."

"Did you catch Mr. Zambini and Miss Weasely attack Hermione Potter?"

"No."

"But you found her with bruises on her neck and cuts on her left and right cheek. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"What did you find when you examined Mrs. Potter?"

"Her vocal cords had been strain to a damaging point."

"That is all." Luicus sat down next to Hermione. She gave him a weak smile.

Dean stood up. "You did not catch Mr. Zambini or Miss Weasely attack Mrs. Potter. Do have evidence to state that claim."

"Over ruled. This is not a muggle trial." Luicus said.

"Reframe your state of questioning Mr. Thomas." Harold told the lawyer.

"That is all."

"Remove Mr. Snape from the room" Arthur told them.

______________________________________________________________

The trial continued with Remus being called forward and basically answered the follow questions that were asked Sirius and Severus, Draco all answered the question in same degree as the first two witnesses. Kara stated her medical findings. Severus was called once more and informed the court of his cure for Hermione.

Finally if was Hermione's turn. She was given the truth serum. Luicus asked the routine questions. Arthur motioned for him to continue.

"When were you attacked?"

"While was patrolling halls."

"Who attacked you?"

"Ginny Weasely and Blaise Zambini."

"No questions." Luicus sat down.

"Mr. Thomas do have any questions?" Harold asked, smirking inwardly.

"No sirs. I do not."

Tonks removed Hermione from the room.

_____________________________________________________________

Harry took the stand and Luicus asked the routine questions. "Mr. Potter what was Ronald Weasely's roll in the plot?"

"He was brewing an illegal potion."

"Who help him in brewing this illegal potion?"

"Ginny Weasely."

"That is all."

"Mr. Thomas any questions?" Arthur asked.

"No questions." Dean said. He only sat back he could do nothing. It was finally out of his control.

Severus was called back to stand and informed the court that he had as well caught the Weaselys' brewing the potion. Draco informed them the exact same thing.

______________________________________________________________

"Blaise was called to the stand. Luicus asked the routine questions. Even though he only had one. "Did you strangle Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes."

"That is all." Luicus sat back and crossed his arms. Wondering what Dean was going to do.

"Any questions Mr. Thomas?"

"No Minister."

______________________________________________________________

Ginny sat down and was asked the routine questions. Luicus smirked at the red head. "Why did you attack Mrs. Potter?"

"I wanted her out of the way."

"So you planned to kill Mrs. Potter."

"Yes."

_________________________________________________________

Remus gripped the chair until his knuckles turned white. He wanted to kill the red head. He planned on killing his cub. He growled deep in his throat. Jane placed a gently hand on her mate's shoulders. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Remus relaxed and sat back in his chair.

______________________________________________________________

"The potion you were brewing what would have happened?"

Harry held Hermione's hand both not knowing what the potion would do.

"It would cause a miscarriage and than make back her bleed to death."

___________________________________________________________

Remus was know being held back by Sirius from attacking the youngest Weasely. He struggled against his best friend's grip. Harold looked up at what was the commotion interrupting the trial. "Kingsley remove Mr. Lupin from the courtroom."

He nodded and went to the box. He helped Sirius drag Remus from the room. "If I get my hands on-" Remus was interrupted when courtroom door closed.

Kara ended up sedating the man to calm him down and not to attack the youngest the Weasely.

______________________________________________________________

"That is all." Luicus said and looked up at where Remus was sitting and saw a worried Jane. He sighed heavily at lest he wasn't arrested.

"Any questions Mr. Thomas?" Harold asked.

"No Lord Potter none."

______________________________________________________________

Ron was called to the stand and was asked the routine questions.

"Did your know the out come of the potion?" Luicus asked.

"No."

Why did you help in brewing the potion? What where you told about the potion?"

"I wanted Hermione. I was told that potion would cause Hermione to miss carry and turn to me for comfort."

"That is all." Luicus said.

"Do have any questions?" asked the Minister.

"No." Thomas said.

The court was dismissed to discuss the out come of the trial. They returned an hour later.

_____________________________________________________________

Remus went back into the room and sat down next to Jane. Kingsley stood next to Remus.

____________________________________________________________

Mrs. Bones handed the Minister the papers. Arthur took it and opened it and read it to himself. He handed it to Harold. "Mr. Zambini please stand." Harold told him. He stood up. "The court here by finds you guilty of assault in the first degree and attempted murder and third degree. You spend 12 years in Azkaban. You maybe seated." Harold opened another piece of paper. "Ronald Weasely you are find guilty of assenting in a illegal potion in the second degree. You are sentence to four years in Azkaban and if you show good behavior within that time you will be on house arrest for another four years. You maybe seated." Ron sat down. "Ginvera Weasely, you are guilty of assault in the second degree, attempted murder in the second degree, plot to murder in the first degree and brewing an illegal potion in the first degree. You will be sent to 65 years in Azkaban. Take them to Azkaban. This court is adjoined!" Harold said and the aurors took the trio away. They courtroom filed out.

Harry took Hermione into his arms and rubbed smoothing circles on her back. He nodded thankfully to Luicus. He nodded in return. He walked away to allow the family to come for the family to come forward. The family grateful for the trail to be over. Now it was time to start a new.

______________________________________________________________

Place your great reviews!!


	34. A New Beining

_**Protecting His Bookworm **_

_**Chapter Thirty-Four**_

_**A New Beginning **_

Graduation was in three weeks and the tests were through. The seventh year students had time on their hands. They mainly spent their time outside in the sunny summer days. Hermione and Harry planned on wedding in a wizarding ceremony soon after graduation. They wanted it official due to the fact that the marriage law over turned months ago. Arthur was going to perform the ceremony.

______________________________________________________________

Remus and Jane had announced their engagement and were planning on marrying in the up coming year. Sirius was seeing one of Jane's co-workers from the hospital. Draco was seeing surprising to all Neville Longbottom for the past month.

____________________________________________________________

The quidditch pitch was filled with chairs and the bleachers packed with happy families and friends of the graduating class. The headmaster stepped up to the podium the crowd become silent. He looked out among the students with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Welcome, friends and family to this wonderful day. These group of young witches and wizards have defiantly made their mark here at Hogwarts." He smiled, "From quidditch games, points given and taken away. To detentions and getting caught snogging in the halls." He looked at Draco and Neville. Draco blushed. "They are ready to take their places in the world. When I call your names please come forward and except your scrolls." Minerva stood next to the headmaster. He called each student by the name and stopped to hugged their professors. "Now the final three. They never did see eye to eye. They fought and even caused a few broken bones and even I must say ended up side by side in the hospital wing." he took the scroll from Minerva. "Draco Malfoy." He walked up and took his scroll. He kissed the female professors on cheek and shook the male professors hands. "Mrs. Hermione Granger-Potter." Hermione made her way up to the stage and received her scroll receiving a kiss on the cheek from each professor. (Even Snape!!) "Lastly, Mr. Harry Potter." Harry walked up and received his scroll and shook his professors hands. "Congratulations Class of 1998!"

The students sent sparks up in the air. They were finally through with their Hogwarts education. It was now time for a new adventure.

______________________________________________________________

The church in Godic Hollow was full of family and friends. Harry and Hermione stood in front of the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasely. He smiled at the young couple. "We are here to join this witch and wizard in a holly union of marriage. The rings please." He said holding out his left and right hand. Sirius hand him Harry's ring. Jane handed him Hermione's ring. "We ask for these rings to blessed by the element of wind." The rings floated and began it spin in the air. "We ask for these to be blessed by the element of fire." The rings stopped spinning and turned red. "We asked for these rings to be bless by the element of water." The rings turned blue. "We ask for these to be blessed by the element of earth." The rings landed on the podium. Arthur handed Hermione's Harry ring. She slid the ring onto his left hand. Arthur handed Harry Hermione's ring. He slid it onto her left hand. "The bond of magic have blessed this union. You may kiss the bride."

Harry smiled and captured Hermione's lips with his own. Draco and Sirius whistled. The couple pulled back laughed.

"I'm please to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter."

______________________________________________________________

Hermione was wheeled into St. Mugo's with Harry at her side. The months of waiting he would finally have his child. A healer helped Hermione into the bed and Harry sat down next to bed holding her hand.

She quickly gripped his hand when a contraction hit. He smiled and rubbed her stomach. Hermione sat up and saw "Severus! What are you doing here."

He smirked. "Good question."

"Shut up and tell me!" She yelled and turned to Harry. "You're dead."

"I know dear."

"I'm here to deliver Lily of course." Severus said, and smiled at the couple. "I wouldn't trust anyone with you Mrs. Potter."

She nodded and gasped in pain.

______________________________________________________________

Remus paced the waiting room which was packed with family and friends that were like second family to the Potters. He ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up at the clock.

"It's been three hours." Remus said and his pacing become quicker. Jane stood up and took her mate into her arms. He breathed in her scent. "Thank you love."

______________________________________________________________

"Hermione get ready to push." Severus told her. She nodded. "Push," and she gripped his hand and pushed. "Good. Relax. Again push."

Hermione screamed and yanked her husband near her and yelled, "You're dead Potter!"

Harry's eyes shined behind his glasses. "It's alright."

"Shut up!"

"Hermione one more push and Lily will be here." Severus told her. She nodded. "Push, sweetie." Hermione leaned forward and with the little bit of strength she pushed. "That's it. Push." Hermione heard the cries of her little girl. She laid back breathing heavily. "You have a beautiful baby girl." Severus cleaned her off and wrapped her in a pink blanket. "Hermione say hello to Lily Rose." Severus gently placed her daughter into her arms.

Hermione smiled at her daughter. Lily had black curly hair and bright green eyes. "She beautiful."

Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead. "Hello Lily. Happy birthday princess." he looked up, "Thank you Severus."

"You're welcome Harry. I'll just go inform the others that everything is fine."

______________________________________________________________

Remus stopped his pacing when the door opened and Severus smiled at the family. "They're both just fine. Lily Rose is beautiful. She looks like her father. She weight 6 pounds and 8 ounces. You may go see her now."

They went to see the family in small groups. Severus got the shock of his life when Harry and Hermione named him and Draco both godfathers to Lily. Minerva her godmother.

______________________________________________________________

A year later Remus and Jane were married in a small ceremony and were expecting twin boys. Faith was thrilled she wasn't going to be the only baby. She had already told Mommy and Daddy that the boys were her babies. They only smiled and kissed her cheek.

______________________________________________________________

Harry, Harold and Arthur set new laws for the wizarding world and if there was a new dark wizard to come into power they'd be ready.

Hogwarts was nearly single handly changed by Hermione's hard work and the students test scores were through roof. She had even added on two more years for interns and form the third corridor into a fifth tower for those students.

The wizarding world had never been full of such hopes for the future. They had three good people insuring it's safety and it's education. It was truly a new beginning for the wizarding world.

____________________________________________________

The End!


End file.
